SMST 13: Hero Unlimited!
by ocramed
Summary: Join Usagi Tsukino, as she returns to her superhero role as a member of the Justice League! Sailor Moon X Justice League Unlimited crossover! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon: Hero Unlimited 1 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", and "Justice League Unlimited" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a side story of the "Sailor Moon/Star Trek" saga, featuring the exploits of Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino's older self, Usashinko Rantsu, of the former daimyo clan "Rantsu" (whose family estate is in Hokkaido, Japan). More on that will be featured in "Sailor Moon: Journey's End" (Coming SOON).**

**

* * *

**

**Part One: "Prologue"**

**

* * *

**

**Hokkaido, Japan.**

Mrs. Usashinko Rantsu (or "Usagi" to her friends) was tending to her gardens. Ever since her younger-self and her friends had went back to the future, Usagi was in a state of thoughtful introspection. She was still contemplating on how to approach Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba with her idea of renewing their relationship. Already, she has been in contact with the Sailor Scouts, though she had to behave as if she was NOT over 5000 years old. Nowadays, it has been an effort to not feel so…seasoned. One thing is for sure, however: Ranma Saotome was OFF LIMITS. She loved the Ranma with all of her heart and soul, but he needed to be with his "true" fiancé now.

Besides, it was nice that Ranma's fiancé was the reincarnation of her best friend Princess Eowyn, who lived right around the Third Age of "Middle Earth". Middle Earth existed 6000 years ago, which was also the Bronze Age in human years. Regardless, it was nice to know that Eowyn would get her happiness after all.

While Usagi was in deep thought, she sensed the presence of potent energy signature. She recognized the source of the signature, and smiled.

"Hello, Clark," Usagi said, as she turned her head, and sat down her garden tools.

Superman landed gently to the ground, wearing his traditional blue/red outfit with "S" shield.

"You know me so well, Usagi," Superman said, as he went to hug his former wife.

"Of course I do, Clark," Usagi chided. "You know better than THAT to doubt my power of deduction."

Usagi went to get a sip from her bottle water, as she took off her sun hat.

"So, what's up?" Usagi asked.

"Bruce and I want to reform the League."

"I'm surprised," Usagi replied. "I never thought thatBruce had a sense of humor."

"Actually, he was serious about it. After what happened with the Thanagarians, we need to be a bit more proactive."

Usagi closes her eyes a bit. As "Sailor Moon", she has fought alongside with Superman for years, ever since he made his debut in Metropolis. They even served on the same team together, both as honorary members of the Justice Society of America back in WW II, and as founding members of the Justice League of America, after the White Martians tempted to take over the Earth, by rendering it defenseless. The League had many success over the years, culminating in the near-take over of the Earth by the Thanagarians, with the help of Hawkgirl. The end result was the destruction of the Watch Tower and the disbanding of the League.

That was a few months ago. And now…

"When does Bruce want to do this?" Usagi asked. "And does he need financial support?"

Superman looks at Usagi quizzically.

"You always like to rub in the fact that you have a bigger wallet than he does, huh?"

Usagi smiled.

"Hey, I've been married enough times to get quite a nest egg."

"Ha, ha. Anyway, we can always use as much help as possible."

"Kewl!"

Usagi picks up her things.

"If you want to come in for lunch, you'd best change."

"Right," Superman said, as he perform a spin. When he stopped, he was in his 'Clark Kent' look."

"Make those meatloaf sandwiches you use to make," Clark said with a smile.

"Hey, make it yourself, ya big lug!"

Six months later…

The JLA Watch Tower was an orbital station with a full staff of "Non-Metas". Unlike the previous tower, which Batman used to destroy the Thanagarian base in the Middle East, during the invasion, the new one was much bigger, and had better technology. The original members of the Justice League pooled their resources to build the new tower.

And now…

BRRRRRRING!

John Stewart, Earth's present "Green Lantern", and Oliver "Green Arrow" Queen beams aboard the stations.

"I told you, John!' 'Arrow complained. "I don't want to rejoin the League!"

"Well, perhaps we can change your mind," 'Lantern replied, as the two stepped off the transporter pad.

And then, 'Arrow saw HER.

It was Sailor Moon, the one woman that never fell for his charms…but always drove him forward to try harder to woo her. Moon was dressed her sailor fuku…tailored to that of a young woman of 19 years of age.

"Yes," 'Moon said, as she gave 'Arrow a peck on 'Arrow's right cheek. "I really hope that WE change your mind…Oliver."

Superman simply shook his head, as the rest of the original League members looked on.

"Sigh," Superman began. "Welcome to the NEW Justice League".

'Arrow looks at the assembled area, and was amazed that the Justice League was able to get nearly EVERYONE to join this new…"unlimited" League.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: This short story will feature Usagi within the context of the DC Cartoon "Justice League Unlimited". C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: "Initiations".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon: Hero Unlimited 2 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Justice League Unlimited", and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: Okay, it's feedback time. Let's begin-**

**To "avatoa"- Check out my other story (a self-insert) called "Sailor Moon: A Guide to the Trek of the Stars". It will let you know what's happening in the Sailor Moon/Star Trek saga.**

**To "angel313"- Thanks!**

**To "calamite"- Notice that I put the word "true" in quotes. Usagi was Ranma's first wife, and was the mother of his first brood of children. The only reason why Usagi has allowed Akane to even be in the picture, is that a) her past incarnation was once her best friend Princess Eowyn of Rohan (from "Lord of the Rings"), and b) Ranma and Akane needed to be together in order to produce Rini Chiba/Neo-Sailor Moon's future protector "Genryu Saotome", aka Neo-Magnificent Kamen/Neo-Sailor Helios. More on that will be explored in future chapters, so stay tuned!**

**To "Chibi Michi Reese-chan": Thanx! I don't profess to be one of the greats, but I aim to please nevertheless.**

**To "Starlit Warrior": Thanks, and God bless you, too!**

**Anyway, keep 'em coming!**

**

* * *

**

**Part Two: "Initiations"**

**

* * *

**

The JLU Watch Tower.

The founding members of the Justice League stands to the side, as all who have been members of the 'League watch on. Some who weren't in the 'League, have also decided to join this "expanded" team.

"As you all know," Superman began, as he addressed the gathering, "We are still reeling from the Thanagarian invasion of Earth. With that in mind, the Justice League has decided to expand its ranks to be a bit more pro-active. So we can't run around like cowboys…or cowgirls."

Some laughter.

"J'onn will be in charge of the duty roster and assignments. If you have any questions, feel free to talk to him about it. Dismiss."

As the crowd begins to disperse, Green Arrow scoffs.

"Great," 'Arrow said, as he folds his arms. "How long do you think this 'grand experiment' is going to last?"

"That's where you come in, 'Arrow," Batman said, as he emerged from the shadows. "You're here to keep us 'honest'."

"Tall order, 'Bats'," 'Arrow replied, as he scans his eyes over to where Sailor Moon was playing 'slap hands' with the Flash."

"What's wrong, 'speedy'?" Moon said, as she continuously slapped the Flash's hand. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Heh, I don't think so," the Flash said, as he tried to remove his hands. "I don't know how you're doing it, but you're NOT faster than me!"

"You're right. I'm simply anticipating your body movements as a way of timing my-"

SLAP!

"-hits."

"Grrrrrrr!"

'Arrow "big-sweated".

"It's hard to believe that Sailor Moon has NOT changed," Batman says. "She still believes in being the soldier of Love and Justice."

"Personally, I rather explore the 'love' aspect with her, more so than the 'justice' aspect."

"Humph, give it a rest, 'Arrow. She's too much for you, and she has quite the baggage."

'Arrow eyes scans until his eyes fall on Superman. It was no secret that he and Sailor Moon shared a past together.

"Some baggage."

Green Lantern and Martian Man-hunter were conversing about a report, from the upper deck, when 'Lantern turns to the main floor.

"Supergirl! Captain Atom! Sailor Moon! Report to-"

"John!" 'Arrow says, as he raises his hand, to get the Green Lantern's attention. "I would like come along."

'Lantern turns to J'onn, who nods.

"Alright. Supergirl, Captain Atom, Sailor Moon…and GREEN ARROW, meet me in Hanger Bay One."

Once the assigned group gets to the assigned hanger, they all board the new and improved "Javelin". There were two types: Alphas (for small groups) and Betas (for larger groups, and extended space travel). For this mission, they will use the gray-white "Alphas", instead of the gray-charcoal "Betas".

"I got dibs!" Sailor Moon said, as she sat in the pilot's seat.

"Oh, no," Green Lantern says. "I'll be the pilot."

"Oh, yeah? Well, whoever HERE has a high flight rating, raise your hand."

Only Captain Atom and Sailor Moon raise their hand.

"Okay, HIGHEST rating?"

Captain Atom lowers his hand. He knew that Sailor Moon's "public record" indicated that she had been a test pilot back in the 1940s, and had kept that rating ever since.

"Alright then," Moon said, as she puts on her pilot's headset. "Buckle up, guys. We're in for a bumpy ride!"

"Is she always like this?" Atom says.

"Unfortunately," 'Lantern smirked.

"Hey, at least SOMEONE knows how to have fun!" Supergirl says with a giggle.

The Alpha Javelin leaves the Watch Tower, and heads straight towards the Earth.

"So, where are we heading?" Moon asks.

"North Korea," 'Lantern says.

"Oh, goody! Remind me to stop by that Korean BBQ joint in Seoul, the one I told you about last week, when we're done."

"…"

"Anyway," Atom says. "What is our mission, Green Lantern?"

"We're to investigate a high nuclear reactor…that can't seem to stay in one place."

"Sounds like the Koreans are having trouble keeping track of things," Supergirl replies.

"And that's where we come in," 'Lantern says. "We go in, investigate, and, if the Koreans can't handle it…WE will."

Silence.

"Kewl!" Moon says.

Twenty minutes later, the Javelin-1 touches Korean soil.

"Alright, people, just stay on your toes-"

"Yes, sir!" Captain Atom said with a salute.

Supergirl rolls her eyes.

'Lantern sighs.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon scans the area. As the resident "magic user", though with the emphasis on combat (which was NOT her colleague Zatanna the Backwards Spell-caster's expertise), Moon was a vast encyclopedia of arcane knowledge. So, drawing upon a page from the book of air elemental magic, Moon shifted the air currents towards her direction.

Moon sniffs the air.

"What?" Lantern says.

"We got company," Moon says, as drew upon her Bo staff.

"Keep your toes up, people!" Lantern barked.

Sure enough, they superheroes received line fire from automatic weapons.

Neither Captain Atom nor Supergirl was hurt by the rounds. 'Lantern created a force field.

"We don't have time for this!" 'Arrow said, as he notched an arrow…

"Wait, allow me," Moon said, as she twirled her staff…and generated a solid burst of concussive of air at the N. Korean military…

FWOOSH!

...which knocked down the troops.

"Right," 'Lantern says, as he uses his special ring of power to remove the soldiers' weapons.

"Well, that's that," Supergirl says. "So, what's next?"

"Look!" C. Atom says, as he pointed to the sky.

A military helicopter comes in.

"Well, guys, we got company," Moon says.

Even though there have been reports of disaster, the military refuses assistance, mostly out of pride. J'onn the Martian Man-hunter preferred that the group abide by the wishes of the N. Koreans.

'Arrow was against the idea, since potential loss of innocent life was at stake, forcing the more conservative Captain Atom to shout at him.

Supergirl was fed up with the whole thing, and wanted to some action.

Then, someone broke the impasse.

"J'onn, John- I'm exerting my privilege as founding member to go out on reconnaissance," Moon says.

"Sailor Moon, I do not think that is a wise course of action," J'onn replied. "And John IS the mission leader."

"Aw, come on, John!" 'Arrow says. "We do a little recon, and, if nothing is happening, we leave."

'Lantern looks at the entire group.

"I think we should do what Moon is suggesting," 'Lantern says.

"Very well," J'onn says. "Keep me informed."

And with that, the heroes go on to their investigation. Eventually, they did come upon the problem.

"Brimstone," Moon says in disgust.

"Brimstone" was a gigantic, mechanized robot whose head (that looked like a skull) was bathed in nuclear fire.

"'Brimstone'?" 'Lantern asked.

Sailor Moon begins to tell the story, from her days as a resident of Metropolis, about a certain "dark god" named "Darkseid", from the world of Apocalypse, and how he used an outfit name "Intergang" to sell weapons of mass-destruction to Earth criminals. He did so simply to tick Superman off, since such an act would make life a living hell for humans.

"So is Intergang involved now?" 'Arrow said in disgust. As the self-designated "Lefty", he hated the idea of weapons dealing.

"Not sure," Moon replies. "Ever since Darkseid was disappeared after his fight with Superman, things have been chaotic. However, re-creating Brimstone would not be an impossibility for anyone, including the Koreans."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Supergirl says. "All we need to do knock its block off!"

"Not that I'm against that idea, but we have to do this by the numbers," Moon said. "We do what those military scientists have been trying to do: insert carbon rods in the chest-plate, which will shut down Brimstone."

"Then, that's the plan," 'Lantern says. "But first, we have to make sure that the locals are cleared out of the area. Moon and I will handle THAT."

'Lantern turns to Captain Atom.

"You will draw out as much energy as possible."

"Roger that," Atom says.

'Lantern then turns to 'Arrow.

"You good with that bow?"

"Yeah, I am," 'Arrow smirks.

"Good. YOU have the honor of putting those carbon rods into Brimstone."

"Great, just great."

"What about me, 'Lantern."

"You will have the honor of the coup d' grace."

"Oh, goody!"

"Just be safe, guys," Moon says. "Brimstone may be dumb, but he's dangerous."

"Alright, let's move out!" Green Lantern yells.

The team divided along the appropriate lines. Moon and 'Lantern concentrated on ferrying people to safety. In 'Lantern's case, he used various constructs to get the job done, while Moon used elemental magic to create elementals "golems" to carry the strays to safety. They had to keep ahead of the automaton, as it tried to blast at the two.

FWOOSH!

Green Lantern desperately held up a barrier. The barrier was cracking…

"'Lantern!" Moon said, as she went back to help her ally. She was familiar with the Green Lantern power ring, being a long time ally of all those who bore the name "Green Lantern.

It did help that she had a Green Lantern's ring (with power battery) in her possession, which was given to her as a gift from the "Guardians" of Oa. She rarely uses it other than as a party favor, since she WASN'T a Green Lantern.

"So, need a hand?" Moon says, as she held 'Lantern's ring hand. She added her will-power to 'Lantern's, which strengthen it considerably. 'Lantern's force field expanded, forcing Brimstone back.

"Now!" yelled Green Arrow, as he got into position.

Captain Atom, once in position, attempted to draw out the atomic fire out of Brimstone, which was weakening him. Unfortunately, the process of absorbing Brimstone's energy was proving a bit too much.

"H-Hurry!" Captain Atom says, as he strained.

'Arrow took aim, and fired off a carbon rod. But the added weight made the shot too difficult to make.

"Dang, there too big!" 'Arrow fumed. He then hit upon an idea.

He broke the rod in half.

He then tied the broken piece to one of his arrows, too aim again, and fired the modified weapon.

THUNK!

"Got it!" 'Arrow cried.

As Brimstone began to shut down, Supergirl went in for the kill.

"COWABUNGA!" Supergirl yelled, as she delivered a solid punch.

BLAM!

And off Brimstone's head went.

'Arrow looked around, and saw that everyone was okay, including the Meatball-headed Sailor Moon.

Maybe he could stick around, to see where things went.

Later, back at the JLU Watch Tower…

Captain Atom had absorbed a lot of energy, so he was in a special area, where that energy would be slowly bled off by attendants. Supergirl, who has taken a liken to Captain Atom, watches the process, as did Sailor Moon and Green Lantern watches on.

"So, we win one," Moon says, with folded hands.

"Yeah, we did," 'Lantern said. "And I really appreciate it that you consult me first before going off on a tangent…and I don't care WHO you were married to. We're team-mates, and therefore we are equals."

"John, I'm sorry you feel that I over-stepped my bounds," Moon replies. "I'll…behave."

"Fair enough. And Moon?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the save back there."

Moon smiles at the compliment.

A short time later, Green Arrow gets out of the showers, where he was getting rid his slight radiation sickness.

"Boy, that sucked," 'Arrow said.

"So," said Batman, as he leans against the bulk head. "Are you staying?"

"Yeah, I just might-"

'Arrow sees Sailor Moon walks by, heading for the women's locker room.

"-if it means protecting the 'League's reputation from HER!"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon 3: Hero Unlimited 3 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Justice League Unlimited" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion/continuations/crossover story.**

**Special note: Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino will be "inserted" in the JLU series, though not always directly. Also, the Sailor Scouts will make an appearance, but they won't exactly be in their "traditional" guise. For example, Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno will make an appearance, but she will also use her newly-acquired role as a "Jedi Knight" in tandem to her normal role as the "Senshi of Mercury". Oh, and CADMUS will play a VERY heavy role in Usagi's life, since she has a direct connection with Mrs. Waller (which will slowly be revealed as this story unfolds). So, basically, the JLU cartoon will be a "re-imagine" of that series. Let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: "For the Woman Who Has Everything"**

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for coming for this get-together, Bruce," Wonder Woman said, as she piloted her "invisible jet" across the Antarctic wasteland. "Kal will appreciate this."

"Well, 'you-know-who' is special to all of us," Batman replied with a smirk. "And besides, with Clark delayed with that emergency, we're suppose to stall HER long enough for Clark to get here with his present."

"Wow, I didn't know you cared," the Amazon Princess replied. "I really wish you put in that much effort in our relationship."

"Diana, we're just friends. That's all."

"And I hope to change all that."

"Ha, good luck."

"Humph!"

Diana's jet sliced into the waters, and proceeded towards the underwater grotto that led into the Fortress of Solitude, Superman. Above, the 'Fortress appeared like crystalline structure, that jutted from below the surface in sharp angles. It practically glowed a bright light, which can be seen from space.

**(A/N: This version of the Fortress of Solitude is based upon the movie version of "Superman".)**

When Diana's 'jet surfaced in the grotto, Wonder Woman and Batman got out, and proceeded towards the main hall.

"So, what did get her?" Batman asked.

"Oh, no," Diana said. "This is a surprise. Besides, if YOU know, SHE would know."

"Hey, I learned a long time ago to shield my mind to mind-probes," Batman replied.

"Okay, what did YOU get for her? You know Usagi has as much wealth as you do."

"This," Batman said, as he brought out a tiny box. He opened it, and brought out a-

"'Hello Kitty'?"

"This is a special, super-rare edition. The original manufacturer had made only a dozen of these before the mistake was corrected. And I did my homework to make sure that 'the birthday girl' doesn't have this."

"Wow, I am SO impressed."

"Well, what can you get for the woman who has everything-"

Batman and Wonder Woman stopped, and were shocked to see an amazing sight:

A tentacle-like plant has wrapped itself around a motionless Sailor Moon, as the plant bore deep into her chest.

"Sailor Moon!" Wonder Woman said, as she toss aside her gift, while Batman does the same.

Batman held Diana back, as he slowly went to examine their friend.

"Is 'Moon alright?" Diana asked.

Batman took out his pen light, and examined 'Moon's eyes.

"She appears to be in a dream-like state," Batman said. He then notices an opened canister addressed to "Sailor Moon". "I bet that 'Moon was not expecting THIS surprise."

"You're right," said a deep, female voice. "Superman's trollop wasn't expecting it."

A muscular, yellow-skinned female walks out of the shadows. She was huge, stocky, and wasn't exactly "pretty". She wore a heavy purple bathing suit, black combat boots, gauntlets, a black belt with a silver buckle, and a black headband that was partially covered by her long, brown hair.

Wonder Woman squinted her eyes.

"Mongal," Diana replied.

"Aw, you remember me," Mongal replied with a squint.

"Of course we do," Batman replies. "You Mongul Jr.'s twin sister."

"I would prefer the term 'better half', human," Mongal replies. "You know, it's surprising that you are such a fragile species."

"I'll show you fragile-!" Diana said, before she was about to "wade" into her Amazon sister's attacker. To the Amazon princess, Usagi was her aunt by way of adoption, thanks to her mother Queen Hippolyta. Long ago, during the Mythic Age of human existence, a time-wandering "Moon Princess" had saved her mother's life. As a result, Usagi was adopted as an Amazon princess (Crown Princess to be exact). In fact, it was because of this status the forced Usagi to side with Pythia, Xena, Gabrielle and those Amazons who chose not to follow Hippolyta and her followers to "Paradise Island" during the Trojan War (as many times afterwards). At any rate, because Usagi was an adopted sister of Hippolyta, Diana's mother, Diana took the alieness Mongal's assault personal.

"Wait!" Batman said, as he halted Diana's attack.

"Why!" Diana demanded.

"Because, my dear Diana, Batman wants to know about the PLANT," Mongal replies. "As well as how all this has unfolded."

With that, Mongal gave 'Moon a "wet-willy"; 'Moon gave no outward response.

"Anyway, my brother and I decided to take advantage of dear 'Moon's birthday. So while my brother is dealing with Superman, I get to give his trollop her gift."

"Which is...?"

"The 'Nightshade' is a parasitic plant that renders the victim into a dream-like state. But more importantly, it gives the victim his or HER hearts desire. I wonder what this 'dumpling head' is thinking about..."

In Sailor Moon's mind, a fantasy was unfolding...

BRIIING!

"Wake up, sleepy-head," said a male voice.

"I don't wanna," said Princess Serena, the heir to the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium.

"You know we have to see people today," said Crown Prince Endymion D'Saotome, of the House of Kent, a powerful family from the continent of Atlantis. He and his sister Princess Akida Rann-ko was next in line to become"co-rulers" of Atlantis, thanks to his father King Arion. The House of Kent were backed by the other royal houses, thanks to the loyalty of Prince Namor and Prince Orin. Akida, also known as "the Aqua-girl", due to her mastery of watermagic,was suppose to soon chose a husband. Rumor has it that her "suitor" was Prince Garth Ryouga, also known as "The Tempest", who was a mystic who, unfortunately, had a "getting lost" curse. Still, Akida loved the so-called "lost boy", so it was only a matter of time before Garth formally asks for Akida's hand in marriage.

**(A/N: Arion and Orin/Aquaman are DC Comics properties; Namor the Submariner is a Marvel property; "Garth Ryouga" is an amalgam of DC Comics' Tempest and Ranma 1/2's Ryouga Hibiki; Akida Rann-ko is an amalgam of Disney's Princess Akida from "Atlantis" and Ranma 1/2's "Ranko", which is Ranma's female form; and Endymion D'Saotome, of the House of Kent, is an amalgam of Ranma Saotome, Tuxedo Mask and Clark Kent.)**

"Fine!" Serena said, as she got up. She playfully bopped her husband on the head with the her pillow.

"Hey, what did I do, ya tomboy?"

"Aw, did I hurt your teeny, tiny feeling?"

"Aw, never mind!" Endymion said, as he got up, only to be tackled by his wife.

"Hey, now," Serena said, as she whispered into her husband's ear. "I don't want you to go out into the world...unhappy."

Endymion turned his head to kiss Serena. They then turned towards each other for a passionate embrace, as they floated off the ground. Endymion was of mix ancestry, being part-Atlantean, part-Juraian and part-Kryptonian, by way of Japan(his mother was Asian, while his father was Atlantean). Princess Serena was part-Olympian, part-Lunarian and part-Saiyajin. Their daughter, Princess Usagi-Rini, was the heir of six powerful bloodlines, which will make the future heir of the Silver Millennium a potent force to be reckoned with.

"Gods, you know how to make me forget my responsibilites to my father's kingdom," Endymion says.

Serena smiled.

"I know, my husband. That's why I'm willing to submit to your loving embrace..."

And with that, the two continued their passionate embrace.

Back in the real world...

Wonder Woman had all that she could stand, so she immediately attacked Mongal. She struck first, but realized that Mongal was a lot tougher than she looked.

"Ow," Diana said.

"I'm glad that you had your licks in," Mongal said, as she struck back...hard. Dianadodged the first blow, but got nailed on the second.

POW!

Diana was knocked back a ways, but quickly recovered.

"OnceI deal with you and the BAT, I will join my brother to destroy the Kryptonian. And then, we will kill everyone on this planet..."

Back in 'Moon's dream state...

"I'm glad that you could join me, Lady Luna," Princess Serena said, as she personally served breakfast to her long time friend and confidant. "Prince Endymion had to take an early trip with his retainers to christen the newest of the colonial ships."

"Well, it's not every day that the heir to the Moon Kingdom serves breakfast,"Luna replied. She then turns her head. "Diana! Usagi-Rini! Hotaru! Breakfast!"

"Coming!" said a trio of young girls come in. Diana, named after the Princess of the Amazon Nationa,a family friend, was followed by Usagi-Rini and Hotaru; Hotaru was the princess of the Saturn Kingdom, and was staying her friend Usagi-Rini for the weekend.

"Tell me, Usagi- I mean Serena," Luna began. "How do you like your life?"

Serena caught the Usagi reference, but said nothing.

"It feels...wonderful..."

Back in the real world...

While Wonder Woman performed a reverse suplex on Mongal, Batman tried to use many of his gadgets cut away the plant.

"Nothing's working!" Batman said furiously, as he threw down his laser pen. He then got close to his old friend. "Usagi! You got to snap out of it! MongalWILL kill Diana and me, and then join her brother to kill us ALL!"

Back in the dream world...

Princess Serena swore that she heard her name, as she and her daughtertraveled from Atlantis on Earth, and went to the Moon Kingdom to visitQueen Serenity.

"Mother?" Usagi-Rini asked. "Is there something the matter?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

"Oh. Well, I can't wait tosee grandma!"

"Neither canI."

When the two arrived, their were greeted byLady Beryl, the Queen's attendant.

"Hello, Princess," Beryl replied. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine, Lady Beryl. How are things?"

"Oh, I am well. I am glad that your mother sought to redeem me, rather than sealling me away."

"Mother is like that."

Serena turns to leave.

"Can you...tell Prince Endymion that I have said 'hello'?"

It was no secret that Beryl liked Endymion enough to sell her soul to the Negaverse's "Queen Mettalia" thankfully, Princess Serena was there to prevent her rival from making a horrible mistake.

"I will, Beryl. I will."

When Serena and Usagi-Rini arrived to the chambers of the Moon Kingdom's throne, Queen Serenity was there.

"My darling daughter, this is not right," Serenity says.

"What do you mean, Mother?"

The gray-haired monarch steps down from her thrown, and places her hands on Princess Serena's shoulders.

"My daughter, you are a victim of a powerful illusion, thanks to one of your enemies. Because of your heritage, I was able to enter your fantasy as a means of contacting you. Serena, you are living a lie, and if you do not leave your paradise, everyone that you care about will suffer."

Serena looked into Serenity's eyes, and realized the truth. Her psychic energies were working over-time to break down the illusions that was clouding her mind; her mother's "shade" was helping in this effort.

"You're...you're right."

Serena turns to Usagi-Rini.

"Mother...?" Usagi-Rini asked with bewilderment.

"Your grandmother is...right," Serena said with tears in her eyes. "Usagi...Rini...when I first met you, I thought that you represented a prison, where my destiny was not in my own hands. I should have remembered what young John Connors said: 'No fate'." I have always had destiny in my own hands, but never saw the wisdom in Connor's words. So, I took it out on you. And for that, I'm sorry."

The two hugged deeply, as history, the correct history, replayed itself: the destruction of the Moon Kingdom...

Back in the real world...

Sailor Moon opened her eyes. She then moved her hands, and grabbed the alien plant. With her great strength, 'Moon ripped the plant off her chest. It was still alive, as its tenticles wavered menacingly was evident to this fact.

"To think I got away from Japan to avoid stuff like this," 'Moon joked, as she tossed the plant to Batman. "Hold this for me."

And with that, 'Moon raced towards Mongal and Wonder Woman's position. Mongal heard a whining sound.

"What-?" Mongal began.

POW!

'Moon threw a solid punch, as she and Mongal went through the walls. 'Moon threw another punch, and another, and another-

"Do you know whatyou haveDONE!" 'Moon roared.

"I gave you what you wanted, Lunarian," Mongal replied. She then struck back, and managed slam 'Moon's head into the ground.

"Owie..."

"Happy Birthday, Sailor Moon," Mongal said, as she held 'Moon's head in her hand. She was determined to crush it in her hands. "I send you to...oblivion."

'Moon opened her eyes, which were glowing white hot.

"HEAL," 'Moon said, as she blasted Mongal's head. 'Moon has long since learned how to use her healing abilities as a weapon. You see, her "Moon Healing Escalation" can only work if the recipient is a victim. Mongal is NO victim. And so-

"AHHHHHHHHHH-!"

'Moon, once freed,then perrformed a front kick, knocking her foe through another wall, where both combatants were in a hall dedicated to the House of El.

"You think- pow! -that- pow! -this- pow! -is- pow! -a- pow! joke!"

'Moon had Mongal by the collar, who moaned in pain.

"I ought to-"

And then, 'Moon caught sight of a statue dedicated to her daughter, Lara ("Power Girl") Kent.Lara had supposedly died while she and her cousin"Supergirl" had fought acosmic entityduring an event known as"The Crisis". The event also tossed Supergirl and the Teen Titans into the future, which is whyshe was still a teenager. At any rate, Powergirl and Supergirl didwhat they didbecause they didn't want Sailor Moon to sacrifice her life for the universe for yet again.

Unfortunately, this "distraction" was usedto great effect by Mongal.

POW!

"That distraction will cost you," Mongal said, as she was about to slam a slab of debrris on 'Moon's head...

"Hey!"

Mongal looked up to see Superman holding an unconcious Mongol with on hand, and the evil plant with another. Standing behind him was Batman and Wonder Woman.

"I believe that THIS belongs to YOU," Superman said, as he threw the alien plant at a distracted Mongal...

FWOOP!

With Mongal locked in her fantasy, which mounted to her beating up all the female superheroes, and Mongol knocked unconscious (and chained with adamatium), the "Big Three" finally gave their birthday gifts to their closest friend. Batman gave 'Moon the rare "Hello Kitty" ceramic figure, Wonder Woman gave her friend a newbreed of roses called the"Serenity", and Superman gave his ex-wife-

"A diary?" 'Moon said.

"Dr. Fate was able to retrieve this from a realm where books are always duplicated. You know, what's written in the real world-"

"-Isalso written in that world," 'Moon replied, as she held her daughter Lara's most treasured profession in her arms. She never actually thought of getting her Lara's personal diary, out of a sence of fear. "Thank you, Clark."

And with that, Sailor Moon hugged Superman in a close embrace.

Meanwhile, in a secret governmental facility...

"Well,Professor?" said a rich, female voice. "Can you bring her back to life?"

In the middle of the examination table,was the still form of one Lara("Power Girl") Kent. It was recently found during an arctic expedition, and brought back to the United States.

"Her cellular structure is intact," replied a male voice. "But there may be brain damage from apparent necrotosis."

"In English, professor?"

"She will be functional, but there will be significant memory loss."

"Good. I want CADMUS to have a weapon ready. The clone that you attempted to make of Supergirl was a failure. And it had escaped as well."

"That, I am sorry for. But I won't make a second mistake."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: And so it begins. And don't worry, Usagi's various relationships will be hammered out, and she will still be a bit of a flirt with one Oliver ("Green Arrow") Queen...which will make Dana ("Black Canary") Lance jealous. And no, she doesn't have the powers of the other Sailor Scouts (which will be explained "why" in future installments). And Ranma Saotome will be making a visit as well, so stay tuned.**

**Next time: "Young Justice", "Rabbit, Hawk and Dove" and "This Little Baby"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon: Hero Unlimited 4 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "JLU" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-epic crossover.**

**Special note: Just to be clear, the Nerima Wrecking Crew and the Sailor Scouts will be making an appearance, as the story permits. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 4: "The Returner" and "Young Justice"**

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, Japan: Juuban District.

"Usagi!" Mrs. Ikuko Tsukino yells. "It's almost time for dinner!"

She then turns to her husband Ken.

"I tell you, that daughter of ours is certainly acting strange lately."

"I know what you mean, hon," Ken says, as he adjusted his glasses. "It's almost like she is a whole different person these days."

Ken then turns to his son Shango.

"Go get your sister, son."

"Alright," Shango said with a pout. He didn't like to play "errand boy" for his parents. It's not HIS fault that his sister Usagi is lazy!

As he goes up to his sister's room, he hears a whine, and then sees a flash of light from under the bottom crack of Usagi's door. Cautiously, Shango knocks on Usagi's door.

"Um, Usagi?"

Shango hears a slight scuffle, and then Usagi's door opens up.

"Yes?" said Usagi, as she peeks her head. Her face was noticeably bruised and dirty.

"What happened-?"

"I…fell," Usagi interjects. "You know how clumsy I am."

"Uh, yeah. Well, Mom wanted me to let you know that dinner was ready."

"Okay. Let her know that I'll be downstairs in…ten minutes, to, you know, 'freshen up'."

"Oh, okay," Shango leaves, before "Usagi" closes the door behind her.

Lady Usashinko Rantsu sighs, as she closes the door behind her. Trying to play her younger self, i.e. "Usagi Tsukino", was a lot harder than it looks. Playing a role wa complicated enough, since she was also an instructor at Hogwarts, an associate of the White Lotus Society (aka "The Triads")…and a costumed superhero named "Sailor Moon" (as a member of both the Sailor Scouts and the Justice League of America). And she has to do this while conducting Rantsu clan business without her younger self's friends and family knowing the truth about their "dear" Usagi…and that's for starters! Being as old as she is, having "acquired" her present state after years of adjustments, Usashinko wonders how she doesn't simply go crazy from the weight of responsibilities on her shoulders. At least some of the things she has been doing lately, such as getting Sailor Pluto to send the other Sailor Scouts unto their respective "training journeys", after Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno was the first to complete hers. In fact, she went onto another training journey, after becoming a full-fledge "Jedi Knight". Hopefully, the rest of the 'Scouts will succeed in their respective experiences, especially since Usashinko will need their help in dealing with a particularly NASTY problem in the near future.

In the meantime, Usashinko is more focused on her duties as a member the Justice League Unlimited, a 60-member plus strong organization made up from the remnants of the Justice League of America, the Justice Society of America, the Seven Soldiers of Victory, Infinity, Inc., Squadron of Justice, All-Stars Squadron and Young All-Stars. The only remaining known teams that still exist as independent agents are the Teen Titans and the Outsiders (thanks to Batman), the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, Young Avengers, the Defenders, Global Guardians, and the X-Men. Government agencies like the Ultimen, X-Factor, Suicide Squad and the Freedom Force have NEVER been considered part of the superhero community, while Japan and the rest of the nations of East Asia had their own take of superheroes that were separate from the Western perspective, like the Sailor Scouts, the Nerima Wrecking Crew, the Masaki Clan and many others (primarily because these groups tend to be more specialized towards fighting either agents of aliens or agents of demons, rarely dealing with common criminality). And, of course, there were hundreds of lesser-known hero teams on Earth…and beyond…for the cause of justice.

But all that is water under the bridge.

Usashinko sighed, as she made her Sailor fuku, which was torn and dirty; her costume's condition was the result of yet another misadventure, all thanks to one Lex Luthor, and his need to manipulate others…

First Act: "The Returner" 

Usashinko, as the young "Usagi Tsukino", was on her way from the Cherry Hill Temple, where she was "subbing" for Rei ("Sailor Mars") Hino as a "shrine maiden", while she and the other 'Scouts are away. While it was true that she has had the training in Shintoism. In fact, she has been trained in a variety of religions throughout her life, being familiar with six of the major world's religion, and of those faiths that are not very known or are instinct; it was all part of her desire to understand both the human condition and her place in the universe.

Anyway, with everyone gone, including Luna and Artemis, who went to spend time with the daughter Diana in Okinawa on vacation with Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chib and his daughter Rini ("Neo-Sailor Moon") Chiba. Mamoru wanted to invite Usagi along, but Usagi had to decline, citing "personal reasons"; Usashinko has yet to tell him the truth about herself, since she has a LOT of baggage. So Mamoru is still wondering where he and HIS Usagi stand in their relationship.

While Usashinko (or simply "Usagi", for the sake of simplicity) was in deep thought, her JLU transponder, which was embedded in her old-style wristwatch (courtesy of her friend Washu), beeps a distinctive ring-tone. Usagi raises an eyebrow and taps the facing of her "signal watch".

"Talk to me," Usagi says.

Usagi, this is J'onn, the Martian Manhunter began. We have a Level One situation.

"What is it?"

Amazo is on his way back to Earth.

An hour later, Sailor Moon was in deep space, wearing her "Cosmic Armor" (given to her by the Forge). Her entire body was covered in a form-fitting silver armor, with a large symbol of the Moon etched in the front (and wings etched on her back), making her look like a silver version of an "Emmy". Her eyes glowed a soft white, as the cosmic energy coursed through her body, first acquired when she and some colleagues were exposed by cosmic radiation (and later enhanced by Galactus the World Devourer, when the cosmic entity briefly chose Usagi as his "Herald"). Her "Infinity Gem", one of nine such gems that represent one of seven aspects of reality (the gem in her possession was "Ego", the distilled essence of the universe, as well as allowing 'Moon to manipulate the dimensional barriers), glowed a soft gold color. All this was in preparation for the impending battle against Professor Ivo's android, especially since, years ago, Sailor Moon and eight other members of the original Justice League of America were used to give Amazo life, after Lex Luthor commissioned Ivo to create a body guard for him.

In order to create this bodyguard, Ivo used fragments from the essences of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, the Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Sailor Moon to create Amazo, an android dedicated to the services of Lex Luthor. Unfortunately, Luthor's ego of having a brand new "toy" caused a confrontation between Amazo and the Justice League. Eventually, the fight ended in a stalemate, when Amazo decided to leave Earth to "find himself".

Luthor was not too happy about the resolution, but chose not to do anything about out of fear of going to jail.

So, now, Amazo has returned from deep space, after making Oa, the home of the masters of the Green Lantern, disappear. And apparently, he had evolved considerably, as reflected by his now gold skin.

As Amazo approached her position from deep space, 'Moon wished that she was stronger than she is now. Half of her life was in the Umbral realms, which was essentially anything NOT connected to the Universe. Some say it was the Immateria, where Spirit and Thought was personified; others say that the Umbral was the realm of gods, angels and demons…everything in between. Anything and everything was possible in the Umbral realms, and, if real lucky, one can touch the face of Creation itself. At any rate, half of 'Moon, her "goddess" aspect is traveling the so-called "Moon Paths" for training purposes.

Too bad that particular fact won't help her deal with Amazo.

'Moon sighed, as she sees Amazo approach. She had to convince Superman that she needed to be the one to "greet" the android, since she has access to a lot of energy. At the very least, if Amazo does get past her, 'Moon believed that he should be sufficiently weakened when the other heroes meet him.

Amazo, 'Moon says telepathically. Cease your approach. I won't warn you TWICE.

Moon Princess, the android says. You cannot possibly stop me.

And why is that? 'Moon says, as she gets into a fighting stance.

I have evolved in ALL aspects of my being, including the use of your Lunarian heritage.

BOOM!

The so-called "irresistible force" met the proverbial "unmovable object". From Earth's perspective, a new star appeared.

And then, it was over.

High above the Earth, the first line of defense was assembled.

"Sailor Moon!" Superman said, as he was about to rush to 'Moon's side.

Superman, wait! Martian Manhunter said over the airwaves. You need to hold the line!

"But-"

She knows her job. Do yours.

"Fine," Superman says, as he turns his attention to Amazo, who was approaching Earth…

Sailor Moon's body floated in space, unconscious. Even though the battle between her and Amazo lasted only a minute, that minute was like an eternity. With the combined might then original Justice League, Amazo defeat 'Moon. Her fuku was ripped, and she had burned marks; apparently, her cosmic armor was so damaged that it had to shut itself down. Only her Infinity Gem was the only thing keeping her alive in the vacuum of space. After a long time, a spacecraft shows up. Her body is beamed aboard. As soon as 'Moon was in an oxygenic environment, she woke up with a start.

"Huh!" 'Moon says.

"Ah, Miss Moon," said an orange-skinned man with long blond hair. He had a red-outfit with a yellow lightning bolt on the front. "I see that you are awake."

"Adam Warlock?"

Adam Warlock was another member of beings who possess an Infinity Gem (his was of "Spirit", which grants him the ability to commune with souls).

"Yes," Adam says. "I sensed that you were in trouble, thanks to your gem."

"Yeah, well, thanks," 'Moon says, as she gets up. "And, no, I'm STILL not going to give you my gem, Adam."

Adam smirks.

"Hey, it's worth a shot."

"See you later at the next 'Infinity Watch' meeting…"

And, one Instant Transmission technique later, Sailor Moon was gone.

In the end, Amazo was mollified peacefully. After his confrontation with the Green Lanterns and Lex Luthor, Amazo restored Oa to its original position, and went with Dr.Fate to find purpose. And Sailor Moon went back home.

**Interlude: "Dinner with the Family"**

Usagi sat quietly, as she ate her food quietly and economically. Shango, wanting to start mischief, flicked a pea at his sister.

SNAP!

Usagi caught the pea with her chopsticks without even looking at her brother. After consuming the pea, she hovered her chopsticks over the table, and then tapped a particular spot with them.

CRASH!

Shango fell onto to the floor, as his chair broke apart.

"Mom! Usagi made me fall!"

"Come now, son," Ken says. "It's just a coincidence, that's all."

Usagi smirked. A true "Feng Shui" master knows more than how to manipulate the environment within the home. In fact, one can manipulate the very furniture itself, to transfer chi through it even.

Then again, as annoying as her little brother was, there was something refreshing about being a kid again…

Second Act: "Young Justice" 

BLAM!

Sailor Moon landed a solid punch into the vault's primary support structure, making noticeable dent.

"Awww," said Harley Quinn, the Joker's "partner in crime", as she flips up and over 'Moon's head. The pixie-like jester landed upright. "Having trouble playing tag?"

"Not as much as YOU will!" 'Moon says, as she clapped her hands, creating a concussive force.

"Yikes!" Harley says, as she is knocked backwards.

'Moon does a smirk. The Injustice Gang, made up of the super-strong Blockbuster, the Cheetah, the KGBeast, Harley Quinn and Copperhead, broke into a government vault, where it stores all kinds of governmental information. It was up to the Justice League to prevent the theft from happening. The only reason why 'Moon was participating was that she was required to fulfill her "quota" of participation points. Still, it was nice to get out of the house, so to speak.

While 'Moon dealt with Harley, Superman was fighting Blockbuster, who looked like a cross between a tank and a Neanderthal.

BAM!

Wonder Woman was playing a deadly game of tag with the super-fast and deadly Cheetah, who was essentially a were-cat.

The KGBeast was a one-handed, ex-Soviet Union "super-soldier" who does work for the Russian mob in Gotham City. It was because of this that Batman had learned of the impending theft. Now, the two locked in deadly combat.

Then there was Green Lantern, who was having a easy time dealing with the snake-like Cooperhead, especially in light of the power of the Green Lantern at his disposal.

Basically, it was a normal night of hijinks, that is, until every adult on the planet suddenly disappeared from the world, thanks to Mordred, who had just acquired a powerful artifact granting him power over HIS reality.

In some non-descript place…

"We're in the bad place!" Copperhead screamed in dismay.

"Shut up!" Cheetah says. She then turns to the heroes whom they had just fought. "So, what are you going to about our present situation?"

Superman turns to the resident "magic user".

"Sailor Moon?"

'Moon was in a lotus position, as she floated a meter off the ground.

"I could reverse the effect, but without dealing with the source, it won't change the outcome."

"Then perhaps I can help," said a masked woman, as she glides towards the heroes' position.

'Moon opened her eyes.

"Morgaine Le Fay."

"Sailor Moon."

The two have been rivals since the days of King Arthur's court. In fact, it was 'Moon who had sealed Morgaine in a timeless vault, when Camelot fell.

"I take it that YOU are responsible for all this?"

"No. Well, not exactly."

Morgaine tells the 'League that while acquiring an artifact, her son Mordred, who was purpose kept as a ten year-old (after being resurrected) had used the artifact for himself, and eliminated all adults on planet Earth.

"We would need to go back," Superman says.

"You could, but you would be brought back HERE," Morgaine says. Then, she turns to her once-rival. "You KNOW what you must do."

"Fine," 'Moon says. "You create the portal, I'll do the heavy lifting."

"What, you don't trust me, my once-rival?"

'Moon gives Morgaine "the look".

"Very well," Morgaine says, as she begins her incantation.

"What's going on?" Batman says.

"Let's just say that we'll be a bit more youthful," 'Moon says with a wink, as she snaps her fingers…

FLASH!

When the 'League came too, they found themselves in some sort of theme park. And then, they looked at themselves.

"You…you're a kid!" said KID Green Lantern, as he points to Batman. Or, should that be KID Batman.

"Wow," KID Wonder Woman says. "You look cute!"

Kid Batman goes up to Kid Sailor Moon, who looks SO cute.

"Change us back!" Kid Batman screams.

"If I do, we end up back where we started from," Kid Sailor Moon says. "Besides…I look SO cute!"

"Come, let's stop Morgaine's kid," said KID Superman. Then, he felt his shorts being pulled.

"OW!"

"Wedgie!" Kid Sailor Moon says. Then, Kid Sailor Moon runs off while sticking out her tongue.

Kid Wonder Woman realized that the "cure" might be worse than the disease. Hopefully, their own youths won't affect their own mental state.

Nevertheless the mission was a success…thankfully.

As Usashinko turns in for the night, she wonders how long she'll keep up with her responsibilities with the JLU.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "The Greatest Story that Should NOT Have Been Told", "This Little Baby", "Rabbit, Hawk and Dove"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon: Hero Unlimited 5 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "JLU" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "The Greatest Story Nobody Wants to Know", "This Little Baby", and "Rabbit, Hawk and Dove".**

**

* * *

**

Lady Usashinko Rantsu, disguised as the teenaged high school student "Usagi Tsukino", was having lunch with Naru ("Molly") Osaka; Naru is also known "Shin Sailor Moon", who subs in for Sailor Moon on occasion. Recently, Naru was asked to sub for Usagi on some recent JLU missions, while Usagi herself goes to her monthly Technocratic Union symposium, where she had given a lecture on how to create a time machine using the used tin foil of chewing gum as the apparatus. Usagi made sure that the other members of the JLU knew what was going on, but was confidant that her apprentice Naru was competent enough to do her job.

At the moment, Usagi was waiting for Naru at "Café Americana", a café dedicated to all things American. The Mishma Corporation owns the restaurant, where she, as Usashinko, as majority ownership. In fact, Usagi's net worth is in the tens of billions.

Usagi was eating a plate of spaghetti (with meatballs) and garlic bread, when Molly shows up.

"Ah," Usagi says, as she sets her fork down on her plate. "How's it going?"

Molly shakes her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe that the Americans can be…something," Molly says in a huff.

"Oh?" Usagi says. "What happened?"

"Alright. So, you told me that I was to help out the JLU, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well…"

**FLASHBACK!**

Shin Sailor Moon was sitting in the reception hall of the JLU Watch Tower, for her orientation. She was a bit awestruck about being in space, something that she has never thought was possible for her.

"Miss Baker?" said a voice.

At per Usagi's suggestion, Molly took on a westernized name in order to hide her true identity.

Molly looks up, and sees a rather large, green man of alien extraction.

A…Martian? Molly thought.

J'onn ("Martian Manhunter") J'onz smiles assuredly.

"Do not worry, Miss Baker," J'onn says. "We are well aware of the situation-"

BRIIINNG! BRINNNG!

"Wait here," J'onn said with urgency, as he flew towards the command area.

I wonder what's going on, Molly thought to herself.

A few minutes later, J'onn hurries back.

"We have an emergency situation down below," J'onn says. "And we can use all the help we can get. Are you up to the task?"

Molly swallows hard.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now let's go!"

Five minutes later, Molly was down on the surface below. She was partnered with man named "Booster Gold", a man from the future who went to the present in order to gain fame as a superhero. He wore a gold costume (with blue trim and a blue star) that enhanced his strength and endurance, gave him energy blasts capabilities, and allowed him to fly. His constant companion was a micro-droid named "Skeets", who tended to build up Booster's morale.

"Man, I can't believe I'm stuck with 'crowd control'…and baby-sitting…while Beetle gets to have all the fun!"

Booster's best friend, the Blue Beetle, was being used to coordinate JLU activity while they dealt with the menace of the sorcerer Mordru, a Lord of Chaos dedicated towards universal domination. He had come to Earth in an effort to draw out the Lord of Order herself, Sailor Moon for a fight. However, Usagi was off world at the moment on her symposium when Mordru arrived. Hence, the arrival of the JLU to run interference for the Moon Princess was called for.

"One, I'm not a helpless child!" Molly fumes.

"And doing crowd control is the right thing to do, sir," Skeets interjected.

"Yeah, whatever, I-"

Suddenly, they felt a sucking sensation. All three turned their heads to the source.

There was a man in a lab coat with a huge hole in his chest. And it was that hole that was the cause of the sucking.

"Sir!" Skeets say, as he is being sucked into the vortex.

"I got you, little buddy!" Booster said, as he tried to use his enhanced strength to pull his friend to him. Unfortunately, Booster's suit could not match the force of the vortex.

"Hellllp!"

"I got you, Booster!" said Molly, as she grabbed Booster. While Molly's physical prowess was physically enhanced, her enhanced strength was due to training under Usagi's watch.

"Gah!" Molly says, as she moves away from the roving target, one step at a time, with Booster in her arms. As soon as they were in the clear, Molly puts down Booster.

"Thank you, Miss Baker," Skeets say.

"You're quite welcome, Skee-kun," Molly replies.

"Um…" Booster began. "Well…"

"You're welcome, Mr. Gold."

"My friends call me 'Booster'."

Molly smiles.

"Booster it is, then."

"Anyway, let's go. We got to figure out what's going on. I'll carry…you…"

Molly was floating above the ground, thanks to her training.

"Coming?"

Booster smiles.

"You bet, kid."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Turns out that when Mordru attacked the city, he disrupted an experiment involving black holes or something," Molly says.

"I read the report," Usagi says. In fact, Mordru had attacked an "amalgam" unit when the experiment involving quantum singularities, to generate more power, were disrupted.

"Booster and I were able to solve to problem with the help of his girlfriend-"

"'Girlfriend'?"

"Oh, yes, Usagi. She was one of the project managers that solved the problem of helping her boss to get rid of that hole in his chest."

"Oh. So, what about those other missions you went on?"

"They were a lot more easier, but no less dangerous. There was the one involving Circe the Witch…"

**FLASHBACK!**

The witch goddess Circe was recently freed from her imprisonment in Tartarus, the prison of the underworld, when Batman and Wonder Woman came upon her. Apparently, she was doing a favor for an associate by stealing some rare artifacts. Needless to say, Circe was REAL happy to see her nemesis Wonder Woman. So much so that she had turned Princess Diana into a toddler before disappearing. So while Batman and fellow JLU associate Zatanna sought out a way to reverse the process, Molly was stuck babysitting the "Wonder Tot".

Too bad Princess Diana's enemies used that opportunity to attack her.

SLICE!

"Gah!" Molly said, as she avoided the claws of the Cheetah. Wonder Tot was oblivious to the entire fight, as she crawled all over the place. At the moment, they were all in a construction yard.

"For a human, you are quite fast," the Cheetah says.

Thank goodness that Molly had participated in those speed-training classes.

Wonder Tot was moving closer to the edge of the scaffold.

"No!" Molly says, as she rushes to Wonder Tots aid, only to be confronted by-

"The Silver Swan!" Molly gasped.

The Silver Swan was a villainess with the ability to create sonic screams, possesses winged flight, and the ability to control birds. Apparently, she was partnering with the Cheetah in an effort to get revenge on Wonder Woman.

SKREEE!

Molly instinctively covered her ears, as she decided to perform that trick Usagi had taught her. Sound waves were a form of energy. Sailor Moon can manipulate energy. Molly used her power to absorb the sound waves into her being. At the same time that this was going on, Cheetah was positioning herself for the kill…

NOW, Molly thought, as she used that energy to fuel her aura, which burst nice and bright.

FWOOSH!

"GAH!" Cheetah and Swan screamed, as they were dazed.

"Oh, no," Molly says, as she sees Wonder Tot fall. Molly leaps over the edge, and catches Li'l Diana. Floating back to the Earth, Molly just hopes that a cure for Wonder Woman comes SOON.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"…And then there was incident in Casnia…"

**FLASHBACK!**

Molly, with the exception of riding in Princess Diana's "Invisible Jet", was NOT having a good day.

First, she had to deal with a perturbed Wonder Woman, who was having a really bad day.

Second, she had to partner with two brothers who represent chaos and order personified. "Dove" (dressed in a light-blue costume with white trim) was a peace-activist, while his brother "Hawk" (dressed in a white costume with red trim) was pro-military. Their costumes covered their faces, but not their mouths.

"I'm telling you, Dove," Hawk said, "these people need to settle their frustrations. Only then can there be peace between the north and the south."

"That's not right, Hawk!" Dove says. "Only understanding can deal with the problem!"

"Knock it off, you two," Diana says. "We have business to deal with."

Third, there was a armored goliath running around, fueled by violence, that was smashing up the southern rebels. And it gets stronger the higher the level of violence becomes.

And the heroes were doing a lousy time of containing it.

BAM!

"Ah!" Molly said, as she is knocked backwards.

"I got you!" Dove says, as Molly lands in his arms. Molly looks up and sees the handsome visage of the one called Dove. "You okay?"

"Sigh," Molly says, with love-struck eyes.

And then there was Lord Ares of Olympus, who was the cause of the whole mess.

"Tell me, avatar of the Moon Princess," Ares says, as the blond and armored war god strokes Molly's cheeks. "What can you possibly do to stop me from causing pain and suffering onto these people, as well as taking you as my prize?"

"I'll do what I can to stop you!" Molly countered. "Sailor Moon would not give up, and neither will I!"

Thankfully, Wonder Woman, and Hawk and Dove had come to rescue her, after Ares had tied Molly to the chest of "the Annihilator", the armored, mystically-charged mechanical man that was causing pain and suffering. Dove was able to stop it after using his peaceful nature to cause the machine to stand-down. This act of courage was enough to convince all parties involved to settle for a temporary peace at least.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Sounds like you had quite the experience," Usagi says, as she sipped her Cocoa-Cola.

"I guess so," Molly says. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Deal with villains who aren't 'youma'? I mean, many of the enemies that the JLU has to deal with aren't simply demons."

"I pick and choose my battles," Usagi replies. "Generally, I avoid killing anyone, since, well, even the youma has the right to choose."

"Ah. Well, I-"

"Hi, Molly," said a handsome blond teenager, who was really "Dove" (sans the costume that went with his moniker). "Sorry I'm late, and all."

"Oh, hi Don!" Molly says. "Usagi, this is Don Hall. He's with the-"

"I know, Molly," Usagi says. "I still get the briefing reports, remember?"

"Uh, well, it's nice to meet you ma'am," Don says.

"Same here. Pull up a chair, and tell me all about your self…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: The next few chapters will be decidely darker, since it will involve Usagi's deep rooted connections with "the-powers-that-be"...especially were CADMUS is concerned. Here's a sample of what's going to happen...**

National Security Director Amanda Waller enters her office with a sense foreboding. There was something in the air...

"Have a seat, Director," a voice says, as a desk lamp comes on.

CLICK!

Sitting in her seat was Usagi Tsukino.

"Lady Rantsu," Waller saysnervously. "I didn't know-"

"Save it, Waller," Usagi says. "You and I have too much of the same past to begin this conversation with nonsense. Now, sit."

Waller was tempted to call for back up, but that wouldhave been a waste of resources.

"You and I have much to discuss, starting with what happened to my daughter, Power Girl..."

**Next time: "Fractured Mirror" & "Imitations"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon: Hero Unlimited 6 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "JLU" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6: "Fractured Mirror" & "Imitations"**

**

* * *

**

**CADMUS (location unknown).**

Assistant National Security Director Amanda Waller, a no-nonsense enters her office with a sense foreboding. There was something in the air...

"Have a seat, Director," a voice says, as a desk lamp comes on.

CLICK!

Sitting in her seat was Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino.

"Lady Rantsu," Waller says nervously. "I didn't know-"

"Save it, Waller," Usagi says. "You and I have too much of the same past to begin this conversation with nonsense. Now, sit."

Waller was tempted to call for back up, but that would have been a waste of resources.

"You and I have much to discuss, starting with what happened to my daughter, Power Girl..."

FLASHBACK 

Supergirl was having some difficulties sleeping, due to some nightmares she was having of killing people. Kara has never intentionally caused the deaths of anyone, let alone committed cold-blooded murder. So she complained about to her friend "Green Arrow", who was having lunch with Sailor Moon in the JLU's Watchtower. As always, 'Arrow was trying to "chat" 'Moon, before Supergirl came upon the scene.

"…And it's like I'm this other person," Supergirl lamented.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, kid," 'Arrow says with assurance. "It was just a dream."

"Well, you never know," 'Moon says. "Sometimes, the brain can give sub-conscious mind messages to the conscious mind."

"As if YOU are an expert in psychometric and cognitive sciences," countered 'Arrow.

"Well, actually, I am," 'Moon says. "Got the papers from Oxford University in England and Columbia University in New York to prove it."

"Yeah," Supergirl says. "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Well, I can do a surface scan of your thoughts, and then get some detective work done," 'Moon says.

"Why not handle the detective side of things, since you are so good at everything?" 'Arrow says mockingly.

"First, I'm a doctor, not a detective. Well, at least, most of the time I am. Secondly, we are ready have a detective around here that needs the work."

"Batman?" Supergirl asks.

"No, HIM."

'Moon thumbs towards the man with the blue fedora, blue trench-coat, gray suit, black tie and shoes…and a faceless mask. He was sitting there, quietly observing 'Moon's activities for some time now.

"'The Question'?" 'Arrow asks. "Isn't he wind up a bit too tightly, so to speak?"

"Perhaps, but Batman is working on a case at the moment, and it will give Question something to do. It's your call, Kara."

Supergirl looks at 'Moon and 'Arrow, and then at the Question.

"Fine, I accept."

After the appropriate introductions were made, Supergirl, Sailor Moon and Green Arrow goes with the Question to his room, which doubles as his office. On one large section of the room was a large easel with postings of various article clippings scattered throughout. All of them were connected different color strings that created an elaborate mapping system. However, what was striking was that directly in the center of this "matrix" was a picture of Sailor Moon.

"Hey, why's 'Moon's picture in your room?" says a perturbed 'Arrow.

"SHE knows why," Questions says. "She is behind it all. She is…THE conspiracy."

"But what does THAT have to do with me?" Supergirl asks.

"Whether 'Moon wants to admit it or not, what's happening to you is very much connected to what you are facing."

"Be as it may, we asked for your help in Kara's matter, not mine. And besides, if I am part of this 'conspiracy' you keep bugging me about, wouldn't the best way to dig deeper into MY past by being a part of this…exercise?"

"Hmmm," Question muses. "'Truth in plain sight.' Okay, I'm in."

From that moment, all four heroes began to investigate Supergirl's dream. Upon visiting the now-retired General Hardcastle, the point man who lead a an operation against a Darkseid-controlled Superman (and his Apocalyptic forces), it became apparent that there was something going on…

"The General was of no help," Supergirl says.

"Well, I'm going to get answers," 'Arrow says, as he was about to go back into Hardcastle's cabin.

"Let it go," Question says. "I have all the clues we can work with."

Sailor Moon steps out Hardcastle's cabin, and shuts the door behind her.

"I told Hardcastle if he uncovers more information for us, he can contact the Justice League."

And with that, the 'League members are teleported away. Ten minutes later, a blond-haired girl cut in a short bob) with a white one-piece (with a circle cut over the chest), and wore a yellow belt, white gloves and boots. She enters the cabin.

"Hello, General Hardcastle," the girl says.

"I was told to expect something," the grizzled man said. And with that, the man presses a button on a transponder. He begins to disappear, and will be transported to a safe house through the Rantsu Foundation, Usagi's non-profit organization based in Japan. "I left something for you…"

The girl hears a ticking sound. She zeroes on a timer, which is connected to a bomb…

BOOM!

When the smoke clears, the girl reemerges the wreckage fuming.

Later…

As the 'League continues to investigate Supergirl's dreams, all matter of strange circumstances are revealed. First, the faces of those in Kara's dreams were recently deceased. Secondly, after visiting Star Labs, where Supergirl has her physicals conducted, two "drop ships" filled with unidentified armored shoulders, with two battle droids put the drop on Supergirl and the others. The droids fought Supergirl and Sailor Moon, while the 'Arrow and the Question took on the human troops.

"HA!" Supergirl says, as she slams into the mechanical man.

Meanwhile, 'Moon looks at the droid. She then taps her broach.

"983 Texas," Sailor Moon says.

**(A/N: The "938 Texas" is based upon the code access used Captains Murphy and Shanks from "Sealab 2021". –DSW)**

The droid immediately shuts down, which did not go unnoticed by the Question.

After coming up with a lead to a non-descript biotech firm, 'Arrow and Supergirl sneaks into the firm.

"Hey, where's Walter?" says the front desk security guard, as 'Arrow, disguised as another security guard, enters the building.

"Walter won a free trip to Hawaii," 'Arrow says, as he sits down his lunch box. "I'm his replacement."

"Yeah, well, I wished you were MY replacement," the guard says sarcastically. "She's all yours."

As the guard leaves the building, Supergirl uses "super-speed" to slip through virtually undetected.

"Well, what's next?" Supergirl asks.

"We investigate," 'Arrow begins. "Question said that he will meet us her shortly, and Sailor Moon, well, she said that there was something she needed to handle first. Go figure."

So, what was the business that Sailor Moon had to take care of? Well…

**Division of Paranormal Investigations (Codename: X-Files): FBI, J. Edgar Building, Washington D.C.**

"So, what's up, Special Director?" asks Special Agent John Doggett. The former New York cop was used to having meetings late in the evening, thanks to his and his partner line of work.

"Yes, why the late night meeting?" asks Special Agent Monica Reyes. Since being a part of the X-Files team, she had to deal with the weird behavior of their newest boss, Special Director Serena Tsukino. They have worked with her in the past, so she was not a stranger to them. As the designated "Special Director", Serena can give the agents special authorization that had "plausible deniability" written all over it. Normally, Serena gives out the assignments via e-mail, with a mandatory in-house meeting every Monday. Both Doggett and Reyes wondered why this was the case, but the FBI allows it, so that was that.

Usagi brings out a wrapped file with a CD-ROM, and places it on Doggett's desk.

"I think a conspiracy is "a foot", and I need solid evidence gathered for possible criminal activity."

"You think the Consortium is involved?" Doggett asks.

"This is not their normal style, but you never know," replies Usagi. "I will need to have a talk with them."

"Ma'am, I still say that it is wrong for those clowns to be still in existence," Reyes says in a huff.

"You're right, but you know what would happen if the activities of the Consortium is publicly known."

"Why, because of YOUR involvement?"

"No, because if THEY know, you won't, if you get my drift. I may have a lot of resources and contacts in some not so friendly territory, but even I have to play by the rules. Already, I have the Question centered on me, thinking that I am the source of all the conspiracies in this world and the next."

"But you are, ma'am," Doggett replies.

"If that was the case, the Consortium would not be in existence. I had nothing to do with its formation as a Technocratic 'convention'."

"I see…"

"Which is why the X-Files were allowed to be created in the first place. Somebody has to be around to 'watch the watchers' in this world, and having a legally sanctioned entity like this one helps in that regard."

Doggett looks at Usagi and then at the file, and then at Usagi.

"Alright, we'll get on it then."

Reyes merely nods in agreement.

Meanwhile Supergirl and Green Arrow were going over some files in a control room.

"Look at this!" 'Arrow says. "These guys seem to have a file on everyone in the 'League, as part of their superhuman arms race!"

"Arrow, take a look at this," Kara says with a shocked expression. "It's…it's…"

Suddenly, they hear running outside the control room.

"After her!" 'Arrow says, as he and Supergirl takes off after their target.

Meanwhile, the Question, while singing a Britney Spears song, enters the building, by throwing a potted plant through the glass door. He had uncovered evidence of the existence of another Supergirl.

At same time, 'Arrow and Supergirl run into a large room, which was the size of a football stadium.

"HOLOGRAPHIC GENERATOR ACTIVE," says a computer voice.

A moment later, a simulation of Metropolis forms.

"This looks like Metropolis!" Supergirl says.

"Of course it is," says a voice. Dropping from the skies was…POWER GIRL!

Power Girl was Lara Kent, the daughter of Clark Kent and Usagi Tsukino, borne out of a short-lived marriage back in the 1930s. When Usagi met Clark, she was in the middle of a personal crisis, borne out of a since of desperation and lost. The worldly Usagi and her irreverent ways enamored Clark, then known as "Superboy". The two married in a small Methodist chapel in Smallville, Kansas, and set up shop in Metropolis. Unfortunately, and enemy in Usagi's past nearly killed Superboy, forcing Usagi to abandoned her beloved for his sake. The world would need Clark, not her. However, Usagi was pregnant with child, and she knew that the one who tried to kill Clark would go after their daughter. So, thanks to her ties with ancient Atlantis, Usagi gave up her daughter to an Atlantean magus named Arion to look after. Arion was powerful enough to hide Lara, so she would be safe. Decades later, after being placed in suspended animation in a life-capsule, Lara was unleashed unto the world as "Supergirl". It wasn't until later, during the height of the feminist movement in the 1970s that Lara took on the name "Powergirl", due to her need to be fiercely independent of her father. Her relationship with her parents had been sketchy at best, but they were able to come to an understanding of sorts. It was too bad that "The Crisis" had hit the universe, thanks to an alien entity's need to destroy the universe to sustain itself. Lara was one of the casualties.

At least, everyone would think that.

CADMUS was able to track down Lara's body, and reanimate it, since cloning the newly arrived "Supergirl", who was injured by a Darkseid-controlled Superman, would have been a great under-taking (previous efforts to create a clone of Superman resulted in the creation of the twisted doppelganger "Bizzaro"). So, it was decided that they would use Lara for their efforts. Once she was successfully revived, Powergirl begins her training anew. What no one knew was that the young Supergirl was, in fact, the reincarnated "Powergirl", reborn in Argo City, the capital of Krypton's sister planet Argo. When Krypton exploded, Kara Zor-El's father Zor-El, the younger brother of Jor-El, had launched the capital just as fragments from Krypton struck Argo. Unfortunately, the effect knocked out the propulsion drive and life-sustenance systems. Stuck in the middle of no-where, Argo floated helplessly in deep space. And it is during this time that Kara was born. Eventually, Kara became the last of the inhabitants to remain alive, when her "cousin" Superman came upon the scene. Both he and his ex-wife Usagi felt something for the girl, but dismissed it as "wishful thinking".

And now, CADMUS has successfully brought back Lara's body to life…without a soul. And it is because of this that both Supergirl and Powergirl share a psychic link to one another.

"Powergirl!" 'Arrow says, as he takes aim. "You can't do this!"

"Watch me," Powergirl smirks, as she pummels into Supergirl. Supergirl, having gotten over the shock of seeing her virtual double, fights back. Eventually, the Question shows up.

"I know what you want…Lara Kent," Question says, as he steps to the fore. "You want your old life back. YOU want your parents back."

"I…I…" Powergirl stammers.

Suddenly…

BOOM!

Everything explodes around the heroes.

"We got to get out of here!" 'Arrow says.

The Question nods his head, as Supergirl tried to reach Powergirl-

BOOM!

And Powergirl was gone.

Saddened, Supergirl picks up 'Arrow and Question, and leaves the base behind.

Later, at the JLU Watchtower…

"Are you sure that there was no way my daughter or Kara could have been cloned?" Sailor Moon says, as she speaks through the video-feed of the com-link.

"We are positive, Sailor Moon," Professor Hamilton replies. "I performed Lara's…autopsy myself, and we destroy all cell samples after 120 days."

"Very well, professor. Keep us informed if you come up with anything significant."

"Will do, Sailor Moon. Hamilton OUT."

"He's lying," Question says. "He knows something."

"Maybe," began 'Arrow, "But there is nothing to go on at this time."

"…" Supergirl says.

"What's wrong, Kara?" Sailor Moon asks.

"If that was 'Powergirl', then I may have lost a chance to get to know my idol."

Elsewhere…

"What is Miss Kent's status?" Amanda Waller asks.

On a bio-bed was an injured Powergirl, bandaged and bruised.

"She will recover, Mrs. Waller," Hamilton says. "After all, she IS the Moon Princess' daughter."

A few weeks later, the founding members of the Justice League, sans Hawkgirl, go out on assignment. Aquaman had told his colleagues that "Molten Men" were disturbed by the activities of an offshore oilrig. If the Molten Men destroy the rig, the waters in the area could be contaminated by crude oil.

"Get on it, team!" Superman says, as he pounds some Molten Men.

While the various heroes were doing their part, the resident magic user "Sailor Moon" was conjuring up the mythical griffons and other fantastical creatures to help rescue the workers. Suddenly-

"Here we come!" said a Japanese youth, dressed in a white body suit with red and black trim. "The Ultimen are here!"

According to the press releases, the Ultimen were "the people's heroes". Managed by businessman Maxwell Lord, this young group of celebrity heroes is trying to create a name for them selves…much to the chagrin of Superman.

"Now, Kal," 'Moon says with assurance. "WE were young once."

"I KNOW that, but…they seem overly eager."

The Ultimen consisted of "Wind Dragon" (the Japanese youth who could control the air element), "Long Shadow" (a Native American who can grow into a giant), "Shifter" and "Downpour" (sister-brother team who can shape-shift into various animals and water objects respectively), and "Juice" (an Black youth who can control electricity). They all hoped to one day earn a place within the Justice League Unlimited.

Unfortunately, it was all a lie.

Special Agents Doggett and Reyes had used their contacts, the eccentric conspiracy mystery "Lone Gunmen" to pick up some leads on what was going on. One of the hits led to the Ultimen's true identity: they were faked. Using this information, Sailor Moon went back to her colleagues in the JLU.

"J'onn," 'Moon says, as she steps onto the command area. "We need to track down the Ultimen-"

The emergency alarm system rang out.

"Apparently, the Ultimen are attacking a government facility in New York," J'onn says. He then goes over to the secured feed. "Founding Members, prepare for action. This is NOT a drill."

By the time the 'League makes it to the battle site, Long Shadow, who had a crush on Wonder, gets knocked off the building. Apparently, upon learning that they were indeed "fakes", the Ultimen, sans the more levelheaded Long Shadow, go into a rampage, hoping to draw out their creators into the open. 'Shadow tried to calm his allies, but nothing seemed to abate their anger.

"Guys, the Ultimen-" began 'Shadow.

"We know," Superman says. "Sailor Moon gave us the break down."

"And don't worry, son," Batman says. "We'll do something to end this crisis."

The 'League had to neutralize the Ultimen without harming him.

Batman took down Juice, by using water.

Wonder Woman took down Shifter, who was a T-Rex at the time.

Aquaman took down Downpour with his "'King of the Seas', remember?" line…and back of his hand.

And Superman took down Wind Dragon.

The rest of the 'League did the rescue work.

With the Ultimen in custody, a government security team is there to greet them.

"Hand them over, Justice League," Amanda Waller says. "They belong to the government."

"They are human beings with free will," Wonder Woman replies.

"And our 'guns' our bigger," Batman says.

Mrs. Waller looks at the group, and then her eyes fall upon Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon merely squints her eyes in disgust.

"Very well," Waller says, as she and her team backs away. "They don't have long to live, and they are not worth fighting for. But mark my words, this is not over!"

And with that, the situation was calmed down.

"So, we are going to die," Wind Dragon laments. They had learned, the cause of their rampage, that their lifespans were deliberately shortened.

"Not necessarily," 'Moon says. "As long as there is life, there is HOPE."

"In the meantime," Wonder Woman begins, "you all can be part of our team."

The Ultimen looks at each other thoughtfully before nodding.

And that was that.

Of course, there was some unfinished business that Sailor Moon had to deal with…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"You have 'stones' to come here, Director Tsukino," Amanda Waller says, as she sits down.

"And you have larger ones to presume much, Director Waller," Serena Tsukino replies, as she tosses a wrapped binder to Waller. "That's enough evidence to publicly cause you problems."

"Humph. But you and I both know that to do so would create problems for YOU…Moon Princess."

"I see. Be as it may, I have the evidence I need to implicate you for some serious crimes."

Then, Serena rises, with her eyes red.

"I checked my daughter burial site…and found it empty of a body."

"If you already know that I have Powergirl, then do something about it!"

With less than a blinking eye, Usagi had grabbed Waller, and lifted her by the shirt.

"I don't know why you are acting this way, Amanda, but I will not let you or your ilk ruin what we are trying to do. And I certainly will do what I can to get my daughter back!"

Usagi drops Waller back in her chair.

"Be thankful that you have the allies that you have. Otherwise…I might not be so nice the next time we meet."

"Do what you can, Usagi," Waller replies. "And I will do what I must."

And with that, Usagi leaves.

As Waller goes to her phone, she notices a picture of a younger version of herself and Usagi. Both were in the military at the time during the days of Vietnam, when they were assigned to deal with the menace of the Toc Faan. And it was because of THAT experience that Waller set herself on a path to destroy Sailor Moon.

"Luthor? This is Waller. We have a problem."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: As the story unfolds, we will see more of Amanda Waller's relationship with Usagi Tsukino, and precisely why Waller fears the rise of a Crystal Tokyo. C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: "Heart of the Dark" &"Dead Awake".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited 7 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "JLU" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7: "Heart of the Dark" & "Dead Awake"**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "Valley of the Gods", U.S.A.**

"Come on, Usagi!" Ranma Saotome said, as he scaled up the side of the huge, red colored mesa. "You can do it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi Tsukino said, as she scaled the side of the cliff after him. "You know, when you said that you wanted to go out on a date, I should have asked for clarification first."

As part of their "getting-to-know-each-other-again" date, Ranma wanted to go rock climbing, bicycling and camping in the American Southwest. Right now, the two were rock climbing, using one of the numerous mesas as part of their exercise.

"You know, we CAN fly," Usagi said, as she hefted herself to another plateau.

"But where's the challenge?" Ranma replied. "Where's the adventure?"

"Where's the 'barf' bag?"

"Please, spare me the ridiculous hyperbole-"

As soon as Ranma reached the top of the mesa, he was perplexed at what he saw. As soon as Usagi reached the top, she, too, was perplexed at what she saw.

What the two saw was a mass of nano-technology was consuming the landscape. If unchecked, the nano-tech could consume the very planet itself.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Ranma asked.

"That 'techno-music' is the step-child of disco?"

"Ah, no. I was thinking that a 'Zero-Point' chi-attack."

"Oh, well, why didn't you SAY so, Ranchan?"

"…"

"But before we begin, I'll get a sample of the mass, and have the Atom take a look at it."

Usagi snapped off one of the numerous "needles" that jutted outward. It was moving, until the Moon Princess used tele-mechanics and a bit of programming skill to turn-off her piece. She then placed the sample in a clear sample jar made from adamantium, and then placed jar and all into a pocket dimension.

"Ready!"

"Okay, let's do it," Ranma said, as he and Usagi flew off the mesa, and went back a ways; Ranma and Usagi positioned themselves so that they were "facing" each other. Finally, the two were ready for their attack.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" the two ex-spouses said in unison, releases a powerful energy attack together, from their cupped hands.

FWOOSH!

The infamous "Kamehameha Wave" attack could be used to easily split Earth's moon in half…in one blow. At present, the attack was being used to vaporize the nano-tech in a controlled setting, thereby preventing regeneration and replication.

The two beams met equally, where the nano-tech mass was located. Slowly, and energy sphere was formed. It grew bigger, as it consumed everything in its path. A few minutes later, Ranma and Usagi ceased their attack, but maintained their position to absorb the excess energy, as the "Zero-Point" technique performed its intended duty.

When the smoke cleared, the two rested…by a huge crater.

"Ah, well, that's that," said Ranma.

"You think so?" replied Usag, as she noticed an approaching military helicopter that was landing shortly. She also felt the familar vibration that accompanied a-

RRRING!

It was J'onn J'onnz, the Martian Manhunter, and John Stewart…one of Earth's Green Lantern.

"What's going on here?" 'Lantern demanded. "An energy release was registered here."

"Uh, yeah," Usagi said, as she reached into her special pocket, and revealed her sample jar. "There was a potential threat pertaining a 'nano-tech mass' that was threatening the planet. Have Dr. Palmer analyze it to determine its point of origin."

"What do I look like to you?" 'Lantern fumed.

"The person who will give the Atom my samples jar for study. Why do you ask?

Before 'Lantern can retort…

"In the future, let us know what is going on before acting," J'onn says. "Times are delicate as it is."

"I'll say," said an approaching military officer, as he and a combat team. "First, I recently learn that there are two 'Moon Princesses' running around, and now I have witnessed one of them and an associate's display of power. Complicates things, huh?"

At the moment, Usagi was living two lives. As "Usashinko Rantsu", she is a member of the JLU. As "USAF Major Dr. Serena O'Hare" she is out on a deep space mission. As confusing as it may sound, both identities are legally recognized.

"Indeed, General Eiling," Usagi said. "And if you know that much, you KNOW that you can't order me to do anything without just cause."

"True, which is why we will be taking your sample jar. National security, of course."

"Sigh. Of course, general," Usagi said, as she handed Eiling the samples jar.

"I'm glad that you are cooperative, Sailor Moon. Oh, and you will be hearing more of me later."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

After Eiling leaves…

"Usagi, why did you…?" Ranma began.

"I did?" Usagi replied, as she took out another samples jar. "Funny, I still have it."

"You gave him a fake!" 'Lantern says.

"Yeah, so? You actually think that with Cadmus out there, I'm going to hand over an alien technology? Please."

"If you don't mind, I'll give this to Dr. Palmer," the Martian Manhunter says.

"Sure, thing."

Unknown to all, a fragment to the nano-tech sample was embedded into Usagi's skin. Previously dormant, the single fragment activates…and grows.

Only time will tell what will happen in the not to distant future.

**A week later, in New Orleans, Louisiana…**

POW!

The white-skinned, Hulk-wannabe villain known as "Solomon Grundy" punched Sailor Moon into a statue dedicated to one of the founders of the city.

Ow, 'Moon thought. He's definitely a LOT stronger this time around…

While 'Moon was spending time at Dr. Fate's mystic tower, boning up on her test to increase her rating as a magus (and hanging out with her friends Aquaman, Amazo, and Hawkgirl), the construct known as Solomon Grundy was reawakened in its grave by a bunch of D&D posers at Louisiana State University (to get back at the jocks on the college football team). He had died while fighting one of the "Old Ones", who used to rule old Thanagar. He was allied with the Justice League, and one of them, Hawkgirl, was the constructs closest friend.

Well, ol' Grundy was back, stronger and meaner.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Amazo asked, as the gold-skinned android help his friend.

"I guess. Dang! None of my magic abilities are working!"

"As it is expected," said the gold-helmeted magus, as he floated down to the ground. "Solomon Grundy is full of Chaos magic, which is anathema to order-minded magus."

"Then, I will deal with the creature," said Amazo, as he raised his hand, and fired off a solid field of cosmic energy.

"No!" yelled Hawkgirl, as she ran to stop Amazo. Ever since her betrayal, Hawkgirl was hiding at Fate's tower. In fact, she has gone on to place her Thanagarian mace in pocket space, since the material that it was made from, "Nth Metal", can disrupt magic. Since learning of Grundy's return, Hawkgirl came out of hiding to help her friend.

"You can't-"

Amazo creates a separate energy field, to ward of the redheaded Thanagarian.

"I must do what I must," the android said, as he poured on the energy. Unfortunately, Grundy was getting stronger from the experience.

"I do not understand this!" Amazo said. "I must leave here, to determine what is the cause of this difficulty."

And with that, Amazo warps out.

"Well, that was a bust," Aquaman said with a smirk.

"I guess we should do this the easy way," Vixen said, as she got ready to knock over another statue, with her cat-like claws, thanks to her ability to mimic animals in nature.

"That won't be necessary," 'Moon says, as she steps forward. "I guess I'll have to use my full power."

"You mean to tell me that you've been holding back?" 'Lantern yelled.

"Well, gee, I would think that you or Superman would have done something by now," 'Moon replied dryly.

"Usagi, if you are going to do something, please do so," Superman interjected.

"Alright, watch and learn."

A flash of light later, Sailor Moon was transformed into a silver, metallic version of her normal self. In other words, a living "Emmy" statue was in her cosmic form.

"I've been training with Amazo," said 'Moon said. "Thanks to him, I am stronger than ever."

"So, what are you going to do that Amazo didn't do?" Vixen asked.

"Amazo made the mistake of using energy to combat ol' Sol. I'm going to absorb the energy from him."

"That is very dangerous, Moon Princess," Dr. Fate says. "There is no telling what will happen if you do what you are planning on doing."

"That's a chance I have to take."

'Moon then turns to 'Lantern and Hawkgirl.

"John, monitor Grundy's energy signature, like I showed you. Hawkgirl, when John tells you that Grundy's energy output is a negative reading, use your mace to hit him in the head."

"Will he be hurt?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Only his feelings. The rest of you, distract Grundy. Dr. Fate, another pocket universe to put Grundy in. Let's move it, people!"

"…"

Needless to say, the plan worked.

In the end, Solomon was placed in stasis, until further notice, Hawkgirl decides to return to active duty (after Green Lantern and Aquaman convinces her to do so), and Dr. Fate writes up a recommends Usagi for a full promotion to the status of "Archmagus" (for her quick insight in manipulating chaos magic to contain the "Grundy" situation).

However, later…

**Location: Tokyo, Japan.**

"You okay, Usagi?" Ranma asked Usagi. The two were going out for miso soup at a local joint.

"Yeah, I guess so," Usagi said. "I just have this headache."

"Oh. You want me to take you home, then?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm hungry."

"All right, then."

As the two go to their destination, a black, reverse Moon crescent briefly appears on Usagi's head, before fading. Time will only tell what will happen next.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: What starts out as an afternoon lunch in the JLU Watchtower, turns out to be an epic journey to the past, present…and future! Be here for "Time, and Time Again", next time on "Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited". See you then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited! 8 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, JLU and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8: "Time and Time Again".**

**

* * *

**

_I HATE time travel._

_Let me put this in another perspective:_

_I REALLY HATE time travel._

_Oh, sure, I'm a certified temporal mystic and hyper-scientist. And sure, I can build a time machine out of pieces of junk, while using the radiological frequency of chewing gum wrapper as its focus. However, the psychological effect of knowing stuff before they happen can drive anyone crazy. I'm surprised that Setsuna Mieoh, also known as the Guardian of Time "Sailor Pluto" has not been already been committed to a mental institution. It DOES explain why "Puu-chan" can be insular at times._

_Anyway, an example of how ridiculous time travel can be occurred quite recently. Ranma, my part-time "husband", and I went to fulfill our obligations as members of the Justice League Unlimited. Well, I did, since, as "Sailor Moon", was a founding member, while Ranma, as either "The Magnificent Kamen" or as "Sailor Helios, the Yellow Lantern", was merely an honorary member; Ranma's membership was mainly in the Avengers, Captain America's team. We were perhaps one of the few "superheroes" who have a lot of connections with many groups, going all the way back to the first modern superhero team, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Incidentally, the old gang and I do meet from time to time, mostly for an afternoon of cricket and the occasional mission or two._

_Anyway, Ranma and I were visiting the Justice League Watchtower (the orbital station, as opposed to either the ground or lunar stations) for a simple afternoon of "micro-management", when all heck broke loose. Ranma was trying to sort out HIS feelings, while I was trying to sort out mine, in terms of our own personal lives, when the adventure of a lifetime began..._

**Location: JLU Watchtower (Orbital Station).**

"I tell you, Ranma," Sailor Moon says, as she and her long time companion Ranma Saotome stepped off the transporter pad, "I don't know how you managed staying on Akane's 'good side'."

"Me neither," Ranma says, as he shrugs his shoulders. "And I might not want to know, when she finds out about my...our...'status'-"

CRASH!

The intruder alarm sounds. However, it was Sailor Moon's chronometric detection portion of her "all-purpose" watch that gave off a peculiar sound.

"We're having a time breach!" 'Moon says, as she began to fan out her senses.

Ranma beats her to the punch. Both he and she were "temporal sensitives".

"This way!" Ranma said, as he ran towards Batman's quarters.

"Ranma!" Sailor Moon says. "You got to change!"

"Okay!" Ranma replied, as he took out a white rose...

FWOOSH!

Now wearing his white tux, mask, hat and cape, the Magnificent Kamen followed Sailor Moon closely behind...

Meanwhile, in Batman's quarters...

"You'll never get me!" said the villain known as "Chronos", as he stuffs one of Batman's spare utility belts into his pack. Chronos wore a silver helmet (with a single fin), green shirt (with the symbol of an hour glass), yellow belt, red shots, white pants (with vertical black strips), and yellow gloves and yellow boots. "I got what I want, so come and get me!"

Chronos opens a hole into the time stream...and jumps in!

"After him!" Batman says, as he, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman followed him. Just before the hole closes up, 'Kamen and 'Moon enters Batman's room.

"Dang," 'Moon says. "We missed them!"

"So?" Kamen says, as he creates a virtual computer screen with user interface. "Ah! He's in the old West, circa 1890s."

"How do you suggest we handle this?" 'Moon asks.

"Well...as one 'Temporal Warrior' to one 'Temporal Wizard', I'd say we use Dr. Sam Beckett's version of Time Travel."

"You mean...we perform a 'Quantum Leap'?"

"Yeah, I know it's dangerous, but it's either that, or risk a paradox."

'Moon nods.

"Okay," 'Kamen says, as he held his some-what wife's hand. "Are you ready?"

'Moon sighed.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, one, two, three...NOW."

FWOOSH!

'Kamen and 'Moon were engulfed in a blue-white light...

...and found themselves in bed together.

"Ranma," Usagi said, as she shook her husband's body. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Ranma managed. He then snapped his eyes open. "Where are we?"

Usagi looked around. Already, her mindset was adjusting to the ara.

"San Francisco, California, 1896...just before we are to head back home to Japan."

"Which means that we have a change of plans," Ranma said. "Next stop: Silver City, New Mexico!"

Meanwhile, Batman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, who were disguised as regular "cowpokes", had managed to track down Chronos. Unfortunately, he had hooked up with a local outlaw named Tobia Manning, who used Chronos' expertise to acquire high-level weapons and technology. As a result, they were not prepared for the welcome wagon.

"Well, this sucks," John ("Green Lantern") Stewart said, as he fumed. Leave it to Chronos to tell Tobias about his power ring's weakness to yellow, which allowed him to take John's ring.

"I know how you feel, John," Wonder Woman says, as she tried to free herself from her bonds. Chronos had also told Tobias about the Amazon's weakness of having her bracelets bound together, thus neutralizing her awesome powers. In fact, all Amazons of Hippolyta's house had this same weakness, granted to them by their gods in order to keep them humble. "Bruce, can't you-?"

"One thing at a time, Princess," Bruce says, as he steadily examine their cell. The locking mechanism was more advanced than he was familiar with, but not impossible to decipher. "Once I figure how to open this lock, I will help the Princess."

"Um, wouldn't it easier to get out of here by first freeing Diana, who would then break the lock with her strength?" John asks.

"..."

Before anyone could respond...

"Well, aren't you all a sorry sight," came a voice.

Bruce, Diana and John looked outside their cell to see cowboy versions of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino.

"How-?" Diana began.

"I had forgotten that Ranma and Usagi were masters at Temporal Mechanics," Bruce says flatly. "They must have followed us here

"Not quite," Usagi says, as she tosses the keys to the jail cell to Ranma. "We were contacted by our future selves to help you guys here, by a process involving reliving one's lifeline."

"Interesting stuff," John says. "Now, if I can get my ring-"

"Way ahead of ya," Ranma said, as he presented his own Green Lantern battery, and John's power ring. "I believe you know the drill..."

John nods, as he accepts his ring. Together, Ranma and John placed their respective rings in front of Ranma's Green Lantern battery. Together, they said:

_In brightest day, in blackest night_

_No evil shall escape my sight_

_Let those who worship evil's might_

_Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!_

"Lovely," Bruce says, as Usagi handed him his "gear". "Now, let's take Chronos DOWN."

Soon, Usagi, Ranma, Bruce, Diana and John rode up to meet Usagi and Ranma's allies. They were card-shark Bat Lash, bounty hunter Jonah Hex, Latino mystery man "El Diablo" and Native American law man Ohriyesa "Indian" Smith. Together, they swarmed Manning's ranch.

"Woo-yah!" Bat Lash said, as he twirled his lasso. Bat tends to be more of a colorful cowboy with lots of charm and guts (especially at playing with cards). "These cowpokes ain't got no style!"

Bat managed to corral two of the vagrants who were riding on hover bikes.

"Quit yer yap!" said Jonah Hex, whose left side of his face was horribly disfigured. "Captain Saotome, I got a clear shot!"

"Right, Jonah!" Ranma said, as he plowed through a tank while using his Green Lantern abilities. It must be noted that through some strange circumstance, Hex ended up in the 24th century, on a far off Earth-controlled space station. It was on that station that Ranma met the bounty hunter, and convinced him to stay for a while as a consultant.

Soon, it became obvious that Manning was going to loose, so...

"You will NEVER take me!" Chronus said, as he jumped into yet another time vortex.

"After him!" Bruce said, as he jumps in after the villain.

Diana follows Bruce.

"Aren't you coming?" John says.

"You go ahead," Ranma says.

"We'll meet you there!" Usagi interjects.

John nods his head, and follows Diana into the vortex...

**150-plus years later: New Gotham.**

"What the heck happened?" said Green Lantern, as he surveyed what he saw. As soon as he and the others emerged from the vortex, Bruce, John and Diana were back in costume.

All around the city, there was a mosaic of monuments and architectural styles of various eras.

"It seems that Chronos has been busy," Wonder Woman says.

"And apparently, he has help," Batman says, as he points to a gang of...clowns?

"We are 'The Jokerz'!" said the lead clown. "I am Bonk!"

"Oh?" 'Lantern says. "So what do YOU do?"

"This!" the clown says, as he took a HUGE hammer from nowhere, and tried to smash our heroes.

BLAM!

"Tee hee, tee hee!" said a blond, pretty girl-clown, as she began to divide by twos. "We're Dee-Dee, and we want to be your friend!"

"And how are you going to stop us?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Like this!"

An arc of energy formed around the Amazon Princess within the ring of Dee-Dees, and created an energy field that was injuring her.

"Ah!"

"We have to stay focused, people!" Batman said, as he ducked and weave Woof, a clown werewolf.

"We were expecting you and your friends, caped crusader!" Woof yelled.

"But were you guys expecting US?" said a voice.

Fft! TWANG!

A pink rose and a "batarang" stops Woof in his tracks.

Batman looked up to see a teenaged boy wearing a full tux (gray), top hat, cowl and cape. Standing next to him was a...Bat-Man?

"You freaks are on MY turf, now!" said the bat-suited hero. "Let's get 'em, Magnificent Kamen, Jr.!"

"Let's do this, Batman!" said his partner.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was still caught in the throes of Dee-Dee's attack when-

"Moon Shower ATTACK!"

A swarm of hearts pelts the numerous Dee-Dees into submission.

"Ah-yi-!"

Wonder Woman looks up to see a floating pink-haired, Sailor-suited heroine.

"Sailor Moon-?"

"No, I am Sailor Mini-Moon, the champion of Love and Justice! And on behalf of the Earth AND the Moon...I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes.

"Oh, no you won't!" Bonk says, as he was about to lay the smack-down on the soldier of Love and Justice, when-

POW!

The man with the hawk helmet and golden wings, Warhawk, lays the smack-down with his spiky mace.

"Enough of the silliness, Princess," Warhawk says. "Let's wrap this up, and move on!"

"I agree," said the hero Static Shock, has he brought up the rear. "It's a good thing that Emperor Ranshin the First and the Neo-Queen Serenity had warned us of your arrival here."

"Oh, really?" Wonder Woman says, as she tied up her foe with her magic lasso. "Did 'Magnificent Kamen' and Sailor Moon contact them?"

"Actually," Magnificent Kamen, Jr. said, as he and his fiancée Sailor Mini-Moon steps forward, "Emperor Ranshin, monarch of Japan, my father, IS the Magnificent Kamen-"

"And my mother is the Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo," 'Moon finished. "Since they are busy dealing with Chronos' mess, we were sent her to meet you."

"Good," Batman said, as he got his gear ready. "The sooner we deal with Chronos himself, the better!"

Soon, the Justice League Unlimited, present and future, confronted a fleeing Chronos.

"I'll be back...as the God of Time!"

And Chronos jumps into the time stream.

"Not again!" Green Lantern says, as he, Batman and Wonder Woman jump in after him. But before Batman leaves...

"Batman!" Magnificent Kamen, Jr. says, as he handed the Dark Knight a mini-disc. "My father wanted me to give you this."

"What is it?"

"Just pop this into Chronos' temporal controller before he exits the time-stream."

"Thank you," Batman says, as he follows his comrades into the time stream.

As Chronos fled, all of them could see the beginning of time...which was a hand emerging from a swirling mass of light, that looked like a galaxy.

"We got to do something!" Green Lantern says, as he used his power ring to shield him and his friends from Chronos' attacks.

"Batman!" Wonder Woman grunted, as she tried to pull Chronos back from the brink with her Golden Lasso. "If you have a plan, now is a good time to do it!"

Batman used Wonder Woman's line to pull himself to Chronos.

"What...what are you doing?" Chronos says.

"I'm giving you a...TIME OUT," Batman said, as he inserts the data disc into utility belt, and "ran it"...

BING!

The next thing Batman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman knew, was that they were sitting in the cafeteria at the JLU Watchtower.

"Um, what just happened?" Green Lantern says.

"Apparently, we succeeded in stopping Chronos," Batman observed.

"I wonder what happened to him," Wonder Woman mused.

Just then, Ranma and Usagi enters the cafeteria.

"Hey guys," Usagi says, as she went to get her food.

"Yo," Ranma said, as he did likewise.

"Do you think they know what happened?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," Green Lantern says.

Ranma and Usagi sat down to eat at the table of Batman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman.

"Well?" Batman asked.

"Well, what?" Ranma asked.

"About Chronos...?"

"Ah. Usagi?"

Usagi takes out a small box, and slides it to Batman.

"What is this?"

"Open it," Usagi says.

Batman does this, revealing a large marble inside.

"So?"

"Take a closer look," Ranma said with a knowing smile.

"'Lantern?"

John creates a high-powered microscope, and Batman peers within it.

It was Chronos. Apparently, he was reliving his life from the day he first used time travel, to his last encounter with Batman and the others...over and over again.

"What-?"

"Simply put, Ranma and I isolated Chronos into his own private timeline, separated from this one."

"How-?"

"Hey, now," Ranma began. "A master of Time NEVER reveal his or her trade secrets, ne?"

_And that was that._

_Bruce ended upputting the "snow globe" in the trophy room, since there was no problem concerning Chronos' safety._

_At any rate, I STILL hate time travel. Then again, knowing what might happened does allow me to choose my own destiny._

_Oh, well._

**Tbc.**

**Next time: One of the Nerima Wrecking Crew and one of the Sailor Scouts get kidnapped, and is forced to engage in mortal combat! Can Usagi and Ranma rescue them, before someone gets seriously hurt? Be here for "The Fight!", next on "Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited". See you then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Star Trek, Justice League Unlimited and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: While this story (which takes place during the "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures") is Sailor Moon-centric, the character Ranma Saotome will have a key role in all this. Furthermore, chapters from this point on will be in a two-for-one format (TWO adventures for every ONE chapter). C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 9: "The Fight" & "Miracles"**

* * *

In a section of Tokyo, Japan, in a ward called "Nerima", a certain "un-cute fiancée" is grumbling on her way home.

"That jerk Ranma!" Akane Tendo says, as she walked home after school. She was upset that she had to stay after school, for trying to "cover" for her fiancée's absence. What she didn't know was that Ranma was doing a favor for the ancient sorceress named Medea, and couldn't afford to create a doppelganger…as he went on a quest in the Underworld. Ranma had, however, left a "life model decoy" (LMD) in his place. The LMD was designed to emulate the actions of the original. Too bad Akane chose that day to throw a fit at Ranma's LMD for responding to the typical "Ranma-ism", which resulted said LMD become a mass of twisted circuits and wires. This, in turn, also resulted in Akane getting detention by Miss Hinako for "killing" her student.

"When I catch that jerk, I'll-"

"Miss Tendo?" says a voice.

Akane turns to see a man dressed in a dark suit and sunglasses. Already, her pervert meter was ringing.

"What do you want?"

"I am here to invite you to a special tournament of fighters. You can fight for prizes-"

"Forget it," Akane replies. "I don't know who you are. For all I know, you could be connected to the mob."

"Well, then, I shall have no choice, but to do…THIS."

The man lifts one his arms to speak into a wristwatch.

"One for the 'pit'," the man says.

Akane's senses rang out in danger.

"What-?" Akane began.

BRRRRRING!

And then both the man and Akane disappears in a shower of light.

Meanwhile, across town, another similar situation was taking place.

"I told you, I'm not interested," Makoto Kino says, as she was about to walk up the stairs to the Cherry Hill Temple in the district known as "Azabuu Juuban".

Another man dressed in black, and wore sunglasses, nods his head.

"One for 'the pit'," the man says.

Makoto felt herself dematerializing. She was familiar with such a thing, ever since she first became "Sailor Jupiter" of the famed magical girl team known as "The Sailor Scouts".

"NO-!"

BRRRRRING!

And then, Makoto and the man were gone.

However, this did not go unnoticed.

As Makoto disappears, the rest of her teammates (in civilian clothing) come running up to the scene.

"Mako-chan-!" Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino yells in fright.

"What's going on?" Artemis the Moon Guardian asks, as she and Luna the Moon Guardian bring up the rear.

"I bet its Usagi's fault somehow," Rei says.

"Ami?" asks Luna.

Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno takes out her Mercury Computer. She ran a routine scan.

"Let's see. Standard transporter technology using a matter-energy conversion matrix…I've pinpoint the source, but-"

"But what?" Minako asks.

"I have the source: Bludhaven, New Jersey, but we can't teleport directly there."

"And why not" Rei asks.

"Simple. There is a field that is present that is designed to scatter our atoms the moment we are 'there'."

"Wait a minute. Isn't Bludhaven near Gotham City?" Minako asks.

"Yes, I believe so."

"And doesn't Usagi know Batman?"

"That is correct. In fact, I believe that they are on the same team."

"Then we should let Usagi know about this," Luna replies.

"Why should we?" Rei asks.

"Because she may know more things about what is going on than what we can come up with in a timely fashion."

"Oh."

"Wait, wasn't Usagi suppose to be here soon?" Minako asks.

"That is true," Ami says. "She told me that she needed to get a 'medical examination' completed before our meeting was suppose to have started. And considering the state of her present physical condition, there is one person that I know that could perform the procedure correctly…even if HER methodology leaves much to be desired."

Just outside of the town of Okayama, south of Tokyo, Usagi ("Sailor Moon'") Tsukino was getting her physical examination completed, which was being conducted by-

WRRRRR-

CHUNK!

"Washu, is this really necessary?" Usagi said, as she continued to hold up the tonnage that was being placed upon her shoulders at an ever-increasing weight.

WRRRRR-

CHUNK!

"No, not really," Washu says, as she checks off her examination "e-tablet". "Ranma and I made a bet to see what your upper-limits will be. He says that you won't top 100 tons, while I says that you really don't have limits."

WRRRR-

CHUNK!

"Gee, thanks," Usagi says. "What? He thinks I can't do it because I'm a girl?"

WRRRR-

CHUNK!

"Basically, yes."

WRRRR-

CHUNK!

"…"

WRRRR-

CHUNK!

"Okay, hold it," Washu says, as she stops the weight machine from placing another weight on Usagi's shoulders. "Lets see…yep, I win."

"What do you mean?" Usagi managed to say. "This thing is kinda heavy, you know."

"Hey, relax, dearie," Washu says, as she resets the weight machine. When that happened, all the weight on Usagi's shoulders were lifted, the machine disappeared.

POOF.

Usagi looked at her self in one of Washu's many mirrors. Dressed in a tank top and biker shorts, Usagi could see that she was lean, yet curvy in all the right places, and taller. She even had a little "six-pack" going there. And, of course, she could see the various tattoos that were strategically adorning her body…all of which were magical in nature. She was just glad that she could magically hide them; otherwise, her parents would freak-out if they see them.

"Wow. And you think I've gotten stronger, Washu-chan?"

"Indeed. Check this out."

Washu activated a series of holographic projects of Usagi.

"These were taken over a two-year time frame," Washu says, as she takes out her pointer.

"Yeah, after Tenchi freed you from your confinement," Usagi says, as she drank her bottled water.

"Correct. Notice that after every work out, you display the classic physic of a body-builder in the first holographic projection."

"Yeah, I do look a bit beefy," noted Usagi. "I can get bigger than that if I go 'Gammazon'."

"That is true. But, with each graphic recorded, do you notice something?"

"Yeah…I'm getting leaner. Wait, are you saying that I'm…getting stronger or something?"

"Yes, and no. You already possess the strength required to perform the same feats, but your body is becoming more efficient at accessing that strength. Same goes for your speed and stamina."

"Wow. So, what is the cause?"

"Quite a number of things. From the previous exams, we have deduced that your unique physiology is adaptable to other factors. Take Superman, for example."

"What about him?"

"You and him were intimate, at one point, correct?"

"Yes, but that was nearly seventy years ago, when I had thought that Ranma was killed during World War I."

"But you were intimate with him, correct?"

"So?"

"Well, xenomorphic physiology has the tendency to adapt foreign biological material, as well as to different environments…including those that are hostile to human life."

"So, wait, you are saying that…I adopted Kryptonian genetic material…from casual contact?"

"Well…I don't need to tell you what is involved in the process of, uh-hum, 'love-making'."

"I see," Usagi says, as she remember the time she and Clark made love that first time on their honeymoon in Paris, France. She wouldn't have mind being intimate with the future "Man of Steel" before getting married, but Clark, ever the native of America's "heartland" was a traditionalist at heart.

"So…you are saying that whenever I get intimate with a guy, I pick up their physiological characteristics?"

"More or less. Your Lunarian heritage will always remain dominate, but your physiology will actively seek out to adapt non-Lunarian genetic material as its own…as a part of your 'survival mechanism'."

"Oh. No wonder that mutant freak 'Apocalypse' is always trying to kidnap me. I mean, really."

"At any rate, your 'powers' will continue to mature, but as of right now, you do not have to absorb chi, reiki or mana to 'pump up' you physical attributes."

"Huh. So, when do I get to display 'heat vision' or something? And how strong am I anyway, and what does this mean to my kids?"

"I don't know, but, at the rate of your maturity—which is an ironic term, by the way—I say any day now. As to your other concerns: you are in the 'Class 100' range, and how this will affect your children will depend on the nature of your birth."

"Wow," Usagi says. A rating of 'Class 100', meant that beyond the 100-ton range, Usagi's strength is near limitless, and was in the range of Superman's strength range…and others like him.

"That should be something, right?"

"Well, it don't matter, anyway," says Usagi, as she picks up her towel. "I never relied on 'tricks' to be the Soldier of Love and Justice, so why start now?"

As if on cue-

"Usagi, we have a problem," Ami said, as her face appeared on a windowless view screen. "Oh, hi Washu-chan!"

"Hello, Ami-chan," Washi replied. "Are you still coming over to explore the cosmos together?"

"Sure am!"

Usagi gives Washu a weird look.

"…"

"Usagi, trust me…I really do mean exploring the cosmos."

"Washu was going back to Jurai to get reinstated as an alumni at the Science Academy, so she invited me to come along."

"And why was I not invited?" Usagi asked.

"Because…you're too busy doing your own thing," Washu says. "Besides…Ami is a fascinating person to get to know. And no, THAT was not a sexual reference either."

"…"

A little bit later, back in Nerima, Kasumi Tendo, Akane's oldest sister, hears a rumbling sound from within the bathroom. She had been getting worried about Akane, and was concerned about Ranma being absent.

"Do you know if there are something wrong with the pipes, Kasumi?" Nabiki said, as she peeked her head into Kasumi's room.

"I don't know, sister," Kasumi replies. "I will see to it that a repair man will take a look at them."

"Alright…"

"Nabiki, I am worried about Akane and Ranma, though."

Nabiki scoffed.

"They probably went on some little adventure," Nabiki replies. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Okay, if you think I shouldn't worry…"

"Trust me, we learn soon enough about what happened THIS time. But…I can use the bath, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will talk to you later."

Nabiki went to the bathroom, took off her robes, stepped into the furo. After a moment to get used to the hot water, she settled down into the small pool.

"Ahhhhhh…"

About ten minutes into her bath, she felt something coming up between her legs.

"Huh-?" Nabiki said with alarm.

"BLURGH!" Ranma said, as he burst through the water.

"Ranma, you jerk!" Nabiki said, as she attempted to cover herself.

Ranma shook his head. In spite of being wet, he looked like he went through a few rounds with Ryouga.

"Nabiki?"

"What the hell are you doing in my bath?"

"Huh? Oh!"

Ranma stood up. He had a small satchel slung around his neck and waist.

"Nabiki, get out of here!"

"I beg you pardon-!"

Suddenly, tentacles sprouted up and out of the furo…lashing about furiously. Then, one of the limbs lashed out, and grabbed Nabiki by the legs…and began pulling her down towards the drain.

"Eeek!" Nabiki cried out. Suddenly, she pictures herself as a victim from one of her "hentai" comics.

Seeing this, Ranma grunted, and formed a yellow, glowing sword (in the shape of a Katana) in his hand. Trained by the "Cyber-Knights" of the alternate world known as "Rifts Earth", Ranma can make blades made from psychic energy.

With that done, Ranma puts the weapon to good use.

"Ha!" Ranma yelled, as he took cut the tentacles down to size, freeing Nabiki in the process.

Quickly, Ranma pulls Nabiki out of the furo, and tosses her onto the ceramic tile.

PLONK!

Ranma then takes out what appears to be the eight ball billiard from his satchel. He then twists it, and resets it back in place.

"I'll see you…in HELL!" Ranma yells, as he drops the ball into the furo. He then ran to cover Nabiki with his body.

FWOOSH!

The ball contained a controlled micro-quantum singularity. The risk was that such a weapon could create and sustain a "black hole". However, such a weapon was good in shutting down spatial rifts, so the risk was worth it.

Thus, a flash of light later, everything was back to normal.

"Whoa, that was close-" Ranma began. Getting that "Dagger of Ixia" from the Underworld, while being pursued all matter of horrors, was worth the effort, if it meant securing an ally for the future…

Just then, Kasumi enters the bathroom.

"Is everything alright?"

"Just…doing some plumbing," Ranma said, as he tried to laugh it off.

Unfortunately, Kasumi took it the wrong way.

"Really, Ranma-kun, if you wish to change your engagement, you should do so in a proper way."

This, of course, embarrassed Nabiki to no end.

"Yes, you are correct," Ranma got up, as he feign tiredness. "YAWN. "Ah, man, what a day. See ya!"

"Ranma-!" Nabiki cried out.

"Really, Nabiki…what would Mother say about your forwardness?"

Nabiki merely sighed in defeat…for now.

Ranma enters the room that he shares with his father Genma. If he had to go on yet adventure…it was none too soon-

Suddenly, his modified "RAZR" phone, which Ranma keeps in "pocket space", begins to ring. And based upon the musical tone, he could tell that the wife was calling him.

"'Ranma's Love Shack', Ranma Saotome speaking," Ranma says jovially.

"Oh, please," replies Usagi over the phone. "You barely meet my 'needs' as it is."

"Ha, ha. That's VERY funny, my dear wife. Just for that remark…you ain't getting any…for a WEEK."

"Ranma, don't deprive me like that. I was JUST kidding, my husband. GAWD!"

The couple share a good-natured laugh.

"So, what's up?"

"You remember 'Roulette', Ranma?"

"Don't I ever? She was the one who got mad at me for beating her timing. As if the challenge of duplicating Herakles' 'Ten Labors'—and beating his time in the process—would be a real challenge. We met Herk WHEN he actually perform the labors, remember?"

"Yes, I do Ranma. But most of all…I remember how we celebrated your victory that night…"

"Oh, yeah-"

"Who are you talking to, Ranma-baby?" Nabiki said.

Ranma turns around to see Kasumi and Nabiki, now robed, standing behind him.

"None of your business."

"Oh, my," Kasumi says.

"Kasumi, sorry. I have an important phone call."

"I'm sure," Nabiki says, vowing to dig deep into Ranma's affairs.

"Is there something that you two need?"

"We are concerned about Akane," Kasumi says. "She hasn't come home."

"Yes, and we want to know what's going on with YOU."

"Okay. Kasumi, I'll look for Akane. Nabiki, good luck. Now, if you two can excuse, please?"

"Okay, Ranma," Kasumi said, as she sniffled.

"See what you did?" Nabiki said. "That's going to cost you."

'Oh, brother'," Ranma says, as he rolled his eyes. 'Great…just what I need…"

"Ranma?" Usagi said over the phone.

"Yes, Usako?"

"We have a situation concerning your 'True Fiancee'?"

"?"

A few hours later, underneath the streets of Bludhaven, the fight promoter known as "Roulette" surveys the ring beneath her booth, which was part of a large complex known as "The House". Roulette was a Caucasian woman with a love of Asian esthetics, dress and hairstyle to boot, even going as far have having the phrase "Fair Play" (written in Kanji) tattooed on her right facial cheek.

"Ah, look at this," Roulette mused to her self. "It's not everyday that we have a 'Junior Division'."

Down in the ring, a mind-controlled "Sailor Diana" and a mind-controlled "Sailor Jupiter" are fighting.

"Hammer of Diana STRIKE!" 'Diana yelled, as she leaped to lower "Mallet-sama", enhanced by the power of the goddess Diana, on 'Jupiter's head.

BOOM!

'Jupiter leaped out of the way, and countered with a-

"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"

'Jupiter throws a 'ball" of concentrated lightning at 'Diana.

CROOM!

At the last minute, 'Diana rolled out of the way.

Back at the booth, Roulette smiled at how well the match between the strongest members of the Sailor Scouts was going. Perhaps, she should "recruit" more of these magical girls in the future-

"Not bad, huh?" says a voice from behind.

Roulette turns to see Ranma munching a bag of popcorn. She was about to reach a hidden button…

"Don't bother calling for back-up," Ranma says, as he went over to the observation window, and sat down at a nearby seat. "Even as I speak, your operations were being shut down…with the help of Black Canary and that pompous jerk the Green Arrow. It seems that Wildcat needed to test his strength—again—in order to not show his age. And since 'Canary is HIS former student, she needed help to get him out of this…nonsense."

"Impossible!" Roulette says. "Wildcat HAS to perform…the crowd expects him to fight. I'll be ruined!"

"Actually, I have a plan that just might be of help your finances…if you promise never to abstain from 'recruiting' ANY of the magical girls."

"Why, because they are your friends?"

"No, because they are girls…and girls shouldn't fight."

Ranma smiled, as Roulette nearly blew her stack. Purposely being a misogynist around the non-meta "super-villain" was always fun.

"FINE. What is your plan?"

"You'll see," Ranma says, as he picks up the PA microphone. Using voice mimicry, a skill developed in his "spy days", Ranma spoke in Roulette's voice.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! We have a surprise announcement. Tonight, we have a three-way match between Sailors Diana and Jupiter…and Sailor Chiba-Chiba!"

Down in the ring, a redheaded little girl with tiny "odangos", enter the ring.

"Chiba-Chiba!" the girl says gleefully.

Above, Green Arrow fumed.

"Ranma can't let a little kid get hurt like that!" said the archer. "I'm going down there-"

"At ease, cowboy," said the cat suit wearing "Wild Cat", as he held Green Arrow's arm. "I've known Saotome and 'Bunny' since the War, so I know to trust his judgment."

"Hmmm," 'Canary mused. 'At least Wild Cat now realized that he was getting used by the witch…'

Once the bets were made, Sailors Jupiter and Diana pounced on Chiba-Chiba.

"YAH-!"

"Chiba!" Chiba-Chiba yells, as she clapped her hands.

BOOM!

The sudden shockwave fanned out, as it destroyed not only the ring itself, stunning the combatants into submission, but the arena at large.

"Wow," 'Canary says. "And here I thought that my sonic scream was potent…"

"CHIBA!" 'Chiba-Chiba danced in victory.

"You…you…!" Roulette began.

"You should check you take, Roulette-chan," Ranma says.

Roulette stops for a moment to think. She DID just make a hefty sum of cash…

"Fine, you win…and fair's fair," Roulette says.

Ranma nods in reply. Too bad that the only thing that Roulette picked up from her grandfather, the original "Mr. Terrific", was the idea of fair play. Thanks for small favors.

"So, who is the girl? Your daughter?"

"No. Who do you THINK is down there?"

Roulette thought for a moment. Then, it dawned on her.

"The Moon Princess."

"Nothing gets by YOU, huh?"

The next day, things are back to normal…too bad for Ranma.

"Ranma, get back here!" Akane said, as she hobbled across the yard on her crutches. "I want to know what happened to me!"

"Nyahh!" Ranma replied, as he made his escape.

"I'm going to find out about your secrets, Saotome," Nabiki replied.

And back at the Cherry Hill Temple, a similar scene was taking place.

"Usagi, come on!" Makoto says, as she hobbled across the yard on her crutches. "You got to tell me what had happened."

"It's nothing, Mako-chan," Usagi said, as she was about to make HER escape. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Rei harrumphed to her self, as she swept the yard of leaves. Of course, she knows what had happened, because she is really the Martian Manhunter, a member of the Justice League. Although she is technically "asexual", as all Martians were (a joke that Usagi likes to make on a regular basis), R'ei H'no was equally comfortable as the female "Rei Hino" and the male "John Jones". She was thinking about reproducing someday, but first, she has to deal with her fear of fire whenever she is in her natural state-

"Maybe I can help you," says a voice.

Rei turns around to see a reddish demon (complete with tiny horns and a "devil's tail") standing in front of her, dressed in a black business suit.

"Stand back, demon!" Rei yells, as she gives off a warding sign.

"Do not worry," the demoness says, as she raised her hands in mock surrender. "I only wanted to talk to you about your 'pyrophobia'…Martian."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"My name is Doctor Aubrey Sparks," the demoness says, as she gives Rei her business card. "But you can also call me by my 'hero' name: Scorch."

Rei thought for a moment. While it is unusual for demons to work on the side of good, it has happened before.

After a careful scan of Scorch's intentions, Rei accepts to card. It looked professional enough…

"Normally, I would have came here in my mortal guise, but…I felt that trust needed to be established first.

"That sounds fair…"

"I am participating in an international conference here in Tokyo, so I will be here for a few weeks. Contact me if you are interested. Good day."

As Scorch turns around and leave, she assumes a human appearance.

'Hmmm," Rei mused, as she examines the business card. Maybe…she can cure herself of her phobia after all…

The next day, Rei, as the Martian Manhunter, performs his administrative duties aboard the Justice League satellite. Unfortunately, it included denying requests.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" says the master escape artist "Mister Miracle". Wearing a colorful suit and green cape, the New God and his wife, Big Barda, wanted help from the Justice League to rescue a friend from war-torn Apokolips. Ever since Lord Darkseid's disappearance, his minions were fighting for control. Now, Miracle was being blackmailed by Granny Goodness (an old, yet powerful disciplinarian) to rescue Kalibak, Orion and Atalanta's younger brother from the clutches of fascist Baron Vundarbarr. Vundarbarr and the Granny wanted to use Kalibak to secure their power on the world of the dark New Gods.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot authorize that mission," the Manhunter says. "The last thing the 'League wants is a unified Apokalips to come HERE."

Barda was a little less diplomatic than her husband Miracle. After all, she was once the leader of the Furies of Apokalips.

"You are nothing more than a coward!" Barda raged. "Aren't you?"

'Stay calm, R'ei," the Martian thought to himself. 'You are NOT Rei Hino, at the moment.'

Meanwhile, Ranma and Usagi (as "Sailors Helios and Moon" respectively) are heading towards the Martian's direction…with the Flash annoying them along the way.

"Aw, come on, guys!" Flash says, as he zipped about. "You know how much it would mean to Linda and I if you come to the benefit."

"Wally, you know that I love you like a nephew," 'Helios says. "But I will NOT participate in her modeling show."

"But come on…you would be the hottest one there, Ranma!"

"You know, I should hit you for that-"

"We would LOVE to participate, Wally," 'Moon says.

"But-" 'Helios began.

"No 'buts', Ranma. Besides, the Rantsu Foundation IS one of the sponsors at the benefit. I would LIKE to think that you want to be more involved in our family affairs."

"Humph!"

Upping the ante, 'Moon gave 'Helios a deep kiss.

"For me, Ranma-kun?" 'Moon says, as she batted her eyes.

"Fine, no problem."

'Helios then turns to the Flash for her answer. But instead-

"Wally, why are you drooling?" 'Helios asked.

"Wow…hot lesbian action," came the reply.

"That's it. You have the count of three to get out of my face-"

"Then we will go at it alone!" Barda says, as she and Miracle stormed out of the command area.

Mister Miracle was about to say something, when he spots-

"Usagi? Ranma?"

"Hey, Scott," 'Helios says. "I thought you guys were on tour or something."

"We were, until Granny kidnapped Oberon," Barda says.

Oberon was a small man who worked as Miracle's manager.

"By WHO?" 'Moon asked.

"Granny," Barda says.

'Helios sighs. She hated Apokalips with a passion, but lately, she seems to be dealing with that world a lot lately.

She turns to her wife.

"Usagi, what do you think?"

"We go, of course," 'Moon says.

"I figure as much. And Flash?"

"Yes?"

"You're coming with us."

"HIM?" Barda yells.

"Fresh objectivity…and you know why."

Barda nods. She could tell that 'Helios would be dealing some old wounds on this rescue mission…

"No, I cannot allow it," the Martian says.

"What do you mean by that?" replies 'Moon.

"If we help end the denizens of Apokalips end their civil war, Earth might face an attack from them."

"First, I and Ranma are also 'Founding Members" of the 'League. And I happen to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts, R'EI. But putting that aside, I owe the citizens of New Genesis a lot, so I will do what it takes to help THEM out whenever possible."

"And besides," 'Helios begins, "I have a plan…"

"Oh?" the Martian replied.

A little bit later-

BOOM!

Sailors Helios and Moon, the Flash, Mister Miracle and Big Barda appear in a desolate area of the galaxy-wide planet of Apokolips. Already, the stench of decay and misery was affecting the likes of the Flash.

"Ehhh!" the Flash complained. "What is THAT smell?"

"That is smell of DEATH, fool," Barda says.

"Barda…" Miracle sighed.

'Moon was looking around the area. And then, she looked towards 'Helios.

"Ranma," 'Moon began. "This is-"

"I know," 'Helios replied. "Armaghetto."

Usagi knew that Armaghetto would hold a fascination to both Ranma AND herself. It was this place where they became acquainted with the dark planet. Armaghetto is where one goes to if he or she wants to become cannon fodder. And it was here where Ranma is particular suffered a rather personal defeat.

"You okay, Ranma?" the Flash asks.

"Uh, yeah," replied 'Helios. "If Vundarbarr has Kalibak, then most likely he's been held in at the 'Tower of Pain', since he obviously want to 'ensure' that fool's loyalty."

"What course of action do you suggest, then?" Miracle asked.

"You take care of Vunarbarr; Usagi and I will pay a visit to Granny."

"Well, in the meantime, we need to deal with those things!" Flash says, as he points out…the PARADEMONS!"

Parademons were the bio-engineered "shocktroops" in Darksied's army. They did remind 'Helios of those 'flying monkeys" from the old movie 'Moon liked so much…

"I don't time for this," 'Helios said, as she raised her right palm. "Solar Flare FLASH."

'Helios released a directed blast of solar-based energy. As the Senshi of Sol, 'Helios can tap into the power of the Sun.

"SKREEE-!" began the lead parademon.

FWOOSH!

A wide swath was cut through the horde, leaving nothing but ash.

"Not bad," Flash says, as he nods with approval.

"When you get Kalibak, we will meet at the Valley of Pain," 'Helios says.

"Right," Miracle says. "Barda, Flash- you're with me."

"Good luck, you three," 'Moon says.

And with that, the five split up.

A short time later, the two Sailor Scouts arrive at Granny Goodness' "orphanage"…where the entire "Female Furies" have been assembled.

"Why, hello…Your Majesty," Granny Goodness sneers. "I welcome your return…Queen Tigra."

'Helios wanted to bash Granny for that insult, knowing the leader of the Furies knew that she prefers being a guy.

"My…marriage to Darkseid was a sham…and you know it," 'Helios replied. "And my name isn't 'Tigra'."

"Be as it may, you have…certain rights as to your station on Apokolips. You could…reclaim them."

"And you know that I would accept them," 'Helios says.

"Then this meeting is adjourned-"

"Hold it!" 'Moon says. "As the Moon Princess, you are obligated to have an open dialog with me by writ of treaty. And THAT treaty was signed between my mother and Darkseid."

"Darkseid is no longer with us, child," Granny says. "So…what do you have to offer for Oberon's life? And yes, you being here is the reason for all this."

Granny straightens herself out.

"So, the chose is yours. You can take the throne, and take your rightful place as the Lord of Apocalypse or you have dear Scott bring Kalibak to me. Or, you can let Oberon die for your pride."

"Yes, Sister," says the present leader of the Furies Bernadette. She wore green, and was an expert swordswoman. "Return to the fold, and reclaim your rightful place."

"In mere moments, Oberon will be dead. So decide QUICKLY."

'Helios closes her eyes. She couldn't allow Oberon to die, nor could she allow Kalibak to fall under Granny's control. And then, she felt 'Moon's hands. They felt warm.

'Go!' 'Moon thought telepathically. 'MOVE!'

'Helios realized that 'Moon was lending her power to her. Now, 'Helios, having trained on Chikyuu to move at "invisible speed", was still not as fast as the fastest man alive, The Flash. However, with Usagi's added power…she might just have a chance.

'Helios began to move within the moments, thanks to her knowledge of Time. As she moved, Granny and the Furies seemed like statues to her. She searched Granny's orphanage, relying on her past experience as the Fury "Tigra". Finally, she came across Oberon, who was about to be sliced in half. Now freed, 'Helios took Oberon into her arms, went for 'Moon, and left for the rendezvous site.

To a normal person, 'Helios and the others seemingly disappeared.

"Granny, they disappeared!" Bernadette says, as she and the others looked around wildly.

"I KNOW that!" Granny replied. "Someone should check on that little fool-"

"Granny?"

"What?"

"There something written on your forehead," Bernadette says, as she hands Granny a mirror.

"Give me THAT!" Granny says, as she examines herself. On her forehead were the words: "Idiot".

"Damn you-!"

It took Granny weeks to get rid of the word, which was written in permanent ink.

In the end, Kalibak was freed from Vundabarr's clutches, and was placed under the custody of SHIELD…thereby insuring that Apocalypse will remain chaotic.

A few hours later…

"I tell you, Ranma," the Flash says, as he and 'Helios were heading for the cafeteria. "If it hadn't been for me, we wouldn't have made it back in time."

"Well, just be glad that the Martian Manhunter had worked to get SHIELD approval for our little jaunt," 'Helios says. "Otherwise…it would have been a wasted effort."

As they enter the cafeteria, everyone crowds around 'Moon eating tons of food. Apparently, giving up so much energy caused her to starve.

"Um, Usagi?" 'Helios began.

"No talk…must eat," 'Moon replied, as she continued to eat immensely.

"You know…what Meatball-head is doing seems like a good idea," Flash says. "You're in?"

"I'm already there," 'Helios says, as she and the Flash engaged in some feeding of their own.

**Next time: "Doom" and "X"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Star Trek, Justice League Unlimited and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: While this story (which takes place during the "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures") is Sailor Moon-centric, the character Ranma Saotome will have a key role in all this. Furthermore, I've decided to nix the "two-for-one format", since I prefer a shorter format. That could change, depending on the JLU episode tie-in, particularly with the two-part segments. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 10: "Doomed"**

* * *

A week later, Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba invited Usagi out for dinner at "Café Americana".

"Well, this is new," says Usagi, as she accepted her menu. "I thought that you wanted to move on or something."

"Well…I do," Mamoru says. "However, I still want to be friends, and we still have a child together."

"You mean…Rini?"

"Yes, her. Yes, I know that your 'evil twin' and I are really Rini's parents, but since she and you are one person…"

Usagi places a hand Mamoru's.

"Mamo-chan, the girl that you made love to IS me…or at least an aspect of me. Just because she and I lived separate lives for years, that doesn't mean we are strangers. And with that comes certain obligations and…experiences."

"So…"

"Yes, Mamoru Chiba…I know about that cute little 'birthmark' near your-"

"Okay, okay," says Mamoru, as he blushed furiously. He wondered if dealing with Usagi in this manner was something that RANMA SAOTOME has to deal with…

"Your point is taking, Usako."

"Good," Usagi said, as she beamed a smile. "Anything else you want to say to me?"

"Well…the other reason why I wanted to see you again is to ask you permission to date one of your friends."

"Oh, you mean REI?"

"How-?"

"She actually asked me if it was okay to date you. And just like I said to her, I have no problem with you two getting together."

Mamoru smiles.

"I'm surprised you are taking this so well."

"Look, I know I've been a "'pain in the butt' over my relationship with my husband Ranma, so I can't get jealous if you want to date someone that I already know. Besides…Rei deserves my 'sloppy seconds'."

"Usako!"

Usagi just giggled.

"I'm just kidding, Mamoru. How about this: Ranma and I have to participate in a fashion show in Central City for a benefit that one of my interests is sponsoring, and I want to invite you and Rei to come to the benefit. What do you say?"

"Well…"

"We'll be back to Japan before you know it."

Mamoru knew that Usagi had the resources to move about the planet with relative ease. He was more concerned about how in interaction with Usagi's…husband Ranma would affect his feelings.

"Okay…I'll be there."

"Good. I'll have the pertinent information e-mailed to your account. And in the mean time…I want to ask you if you want to come to my…wedding."

'Huh?' Mamoru thought to himself.

"Mamo-chan?"

"WHAT wedding?"

"Well…Ranma and I want to renew our wedding vows, so…I was wondering if you can come."

"I…I'm not sure."

"It's no hurry in deciding to come. I have yet to send the wedding invitations, so we got time."

"Alright, then. I'll…think about it."

"Good! Now, let's eat-"

Suddenly, Usagi's modified "RAZR" phone rings the theme music for the Justice League (something that Usagi herself pushed for at the last cadre meeting).

"Hmmm, I wonder what's up?" Usagi says, as she picks up the phone. "Usagi speaking-"

"Usagi, we have a level one emergency," Batman replies over the link. "San Baquero's volcano has erupted, and we need as many 'Leaguers' in the area as possible."

"That's in the lower half of the Philippines, correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm on my way," Usagi says, as she hung up the phone. "Um, Mamoru, I-"

"Say no more," Mamoru says. "You have business to attend to…"

Usagi looks at Mamoru's facial expression. And from what she "read", Usagi came up with an idea.

"Why don't you come with me?" Usagi said, as she placed her black "American Express" card on the table to pay for the appetizers she ordered earlier. Mamoru gawked when he saw this. Only the super-rich could have such a card…and all he was in an engineering graduate student. "From the sounds of things, my colleagues in my other line of work could use help in dealing with a humanitarian crisis."

"You mean…work with the Justice League?"

"Uh-huh. So, what do you say?"

Mamoru thought for a moment. It would be nice to see exactly what she does within the famous team of Superheroes…

"Alright, let's go then," says Mamoru, as he gets up. "So, are we flying there, or…?"

"Well," Usagi says, as she accepted the receipt and thanked her server, "You should follow me."

Mamoru wasn't sure what was going on, but he nodded his head anyway.

Soon, the two made it to the lounge area, where the bathrooms were situated. Usagi looked about the area, making sure that no one was looking at him or her, and proceeded to enter the huge floor-length mirror.

SLURRRRP!

"Come on!" Usagi said, as she was half-stuck in the mirror. "Hurry!"

Mamoru gulped, as he took a hold of Usagi's hand. With one pull, Mamoru was gone.

The next thing he realized, he was in a bathroom.

"Where are we?" Mamoru began. "And how-?"

"Stole a teleportation trick from the super-villain 'Mirror-Master'," Usagi said, as she takes out her broach. "As to where we are…we are in the bathroom of the visitors center of San Baquero."

"Couldn't we have just flown here?" Mamoru said, as he took out his mystic rose.

"Well, first, although I have taught you to fly using your chi, you haven't increased your power-levels sufficiently to keep up with me."

"Just how fast ARE you?"

"Well…without using any device or trick, I can 'clock' thirty light-years per hour. That would take me about…two weeks to make it across the Milky Way Galaxy. But that is if I was traveling in a straight line, and didn't make any stops to rest on some planet or moon."

"Were you always this fast?"

"Heck, no. I've never been the type to train to increase my power. In fact, it wasn't until I had a run-in with Galactus that I was forced to 'evolve'."

"How so?"

"Watch."

FWOOSH!

When the light died down, Usagi looked like a shiny, metal version of her normal form. Her "skin" was smooth, which had delicate patterns on it (based on themes relating to the Moon and angels), was almost detailed enough to make even Mamoru blush. On Usagi forehead was a white, oval gem within a Moon crescent. Usagi was also pupil-less, as her white eyes glowed softly.

"You kind of look like a girl version of the Silver Surfer," Mamoru said, as he tried to look away. "But with your hair still."

"Feh. It's funny you would say that," Usagi said, as she slowly returned back to normal. "When Ranma and I were working with the Fantastic Four on an energy generation project, the so-called "World Devourer" decided he needed a replacement for his herald. Lucky for Galactus, I happened to be available for recruitment. So he merged my cosmic armor, that I got as a member of the Cosmo-Knights, and became what you saw."

"And the gem on your forehead?"

"It's the seventh 'Infinity Gem', and its called 'Ego". It combines 1/6th of the power of the other sixth gems—one for Space, one for Mind, one Soul, one for Reality, one for Time and one for Power—into one…Ego."

"Then…are you THAT powerful?"

"No. For one, there are more powerful beings out there than ME. And secondly, with me having possession of the gem, I can use its power to feed Galactus as a living conduit, thereby preventing the destruction of other worlds."

"So I take it that you are still Galactus' herald."

"More or less. At least he can actually do something constructive for a change. And third…I don't want to risk being corrupted by all this power at my disposal, especially after what happened to the Phoenix."

"Oh," Mamoru says. "He had heard, from the media, of a superhero 'mutant' who had acquired great power, but soon abused it after being manipulated by her enemies."

"And besides…I have plenty of abilities that I don't need to go 'cosmic' that often. So lucky me."

Usagi raised her broach.

"Moon Power TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

Once again, Sailor Moon stands tall.

With a twirl, Mamoru changes to…Tuxedo Mask.

"Come," 'Moon says. "We better see what's up."

And off 'Moon goes out the door.

"Hey, wait up-!" 'Mask says.

A few minutes later, 'Moon and 'Mask arrive at the docks. They could see hundreds of people being evacuated by various members of the Justice League onto to flying transport ships. 'Moon sees Batman standing next to Wonder Woman and the Flash.

"Batman!" 'Moon said as she and her ex-boyfriend come unto the scene. "We here."

Batman looks up, and sees 'Moon. And then, he sees 'Mask standing next to 'Moon.

"We do not have time to 'baby-sit' amateurs," Batman replied bluntly.

'Mask steps up.

"Sir, I am very aware of the situation, and will do all that I can to help."

"Give him a chance, Bats," the Flash says. "His help will definitely free some of us to make sure that the island is evacuated."

Batman squints his eyes.

"Please?" 'Moon pleads.

"Batman?" Wonder Woman said, knowing that the Dark Knight's instincts were to remove Tuxedo Mask from the area.

"Tuxedo Mask, do you know 'First Aid'?" Batman asks.

"Yes…"

"Then help Booster Gold and the Blue Beetle tend to crowd control."

"Ah, man!" Booster complained. "Not again!"

"And administer aid whenever possible," Batman continued.

"Thank you, sir," 'Mask says, as he bows his head. "I won't let you down."

"Sailor Moon, can you use your elemental magic to stabilize this island?"

"Maybe," 'Moon replied. "I could do it, if I have enough time to do so."

"Do what you can," Batman said. "Superman will make his attempt to stabilize the island from inside the volcano. Now, let's move."

"Right!" said the group, as they split off into different directions.

Sailor Moon went to section of the island that was closest to the volcano. If Ranma weren't performing undercover work for the 'League, stabilizing the island would be much easier to accomplish.

So, with a sigh, 'Moon began to churn the waters, as she attempted to exert control over them…

**A few hours earlier…**

Meanwhile in the secret, underground bunker known as "Cadmus", Ranma Saotome enters the premises using his connections with "Homeworld Security" to get to the facility. As a favor to Usagi, Ranma decided to infiltrate it in order to help collect evidence of malfeasance on the part of Director Amanda ("The Wall") Waller. Unfortunately, someone close to him insisted that SHE came along…

"If you wanted my help, you could have asked, Saotome," says Akane, as she uses her intellect to access the sensitive sectors of Cadmus. Actually, Ranma was using the alternate persona of his 'un-cute fiancée' known as "The Mistress", the result of a cohabitation caused by an evil Time Lord who needed a worthy body. Thankfully, Akane's strong-willed nature has kept the Mistress' machinations intact, by causing a schizophrenic reaction that Ranma could manipulate to his advantage.

"With you at the helm, I don't want to be held responsible for any trouble that you might cause," Ranma says.

"Humph," Akane says, as she unlocked the door. Having a "12th Level Intellect" certainly had its benefits. "Is there anything I can do for you…other than take the role of a locksmith?"

"I need for you to 'translate' the data on their system, while I get other forms of evidence."

"Huh. Well, I-"

Ranma suddenly saw someone heading in direction of the records room. So he pushed Akane inside-

"Hey!" Akane exclaimed.

-And went inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"What was that all about, jerk?" Akane complained.

Ranma placed his index finger on his lips, indicating that Akane should be quiet.

Peeking through the crack of the door of the records room, Ranma sees a "Moe Howard" (of the "Three Stooges" fame) look-alike heading towards the primary medical research bay.

"Hmmm…"

"Saotome, take a look at this," Akane says, as she continues to scroll through the data files on a workstation.

Ranma turns his head towards Akane's direction.

"How did you-?"

"I'm an _artist_ in the sciences, remember?" Akane smirked. "Let's see. Ah. It seems as if there IS a program called 'Project: Galatea' that has been attempted to clone the super-heroine 'Powergirl'…but not without much success."

Ranma looks at the information. Much of it was medical techno-jargon, but he did read the side notes."

"They didn't have much success in the early stages, because of Lara's unique physiology. But instead created a 'Bizarro-Girl'," Ranma says. "Great, just great-"

Suddenly-

"AHHHHHHHHHH-!"

BOOM!

"What the hell was THAT?" Akane ask.

Ranma quickly went to the door, and peeked his head outside. Already, his danger senses were ringing.

And then, he saw IT.

"Doomsday," Ranma says with disgust.

The large creature was a mass of muscles with bony spikes protruding at the joints, which can be used as personal weapons. He was fast, strong, and was the result of advanced bioengineering research during an era of Krypton that was once at war with itself. And that means that the creature was Kryptonian, making it very dangerous indeed. The last time Ranma had saw it in action, was a number of years ago, when the creature, in an attempt to kill Superman, killed Sailor Moon instead.

Needless to say, those close to the Moon Princess did not take it very well, when they seemingly killed Doomsday. Unfortunately, the creature would pop-up on numerous occasions before being put-down for good by a corrupted version of Superman…of the totalitarian version of the Justice League known as "The Justice Lords". The interesting thing about this tidbit was that Ranma and Usagi met their own versions from the Justice Lords, and had to fight them to prevent their counterparts from taking over Japan. And the sad thing was that Lord Ranma told Ranma that he was not from an alternate dimension, but was, in fact a possible future…and that he will face a choice that will determine whether or not he will become Lord Ranma.

After the demise of Doomsday, and a period of mourning, four girls popped up claiming to be "Sailor Moon" back from the dead. However, as time went on, the truth was soon revealed.

The first Sailor Moon was a disguised Lara ("Power Girl") Kent, Usagi and Clark's daughter, a role she took before she, herself died saving the world. She did so as a tribute to her mother, and wanted to keep up the pretense long enough to fulfill her mother's destiny (Lara was actually contemplating on the possibility that she was to wed Mamoru Chiba, a man she didn't even know). However, it was hard to maintain the guise, since "Powergirl" was known for, um, "ample assets", hence the nickname "Power Sailor Moon".

The second Sailor Moon showed up dressed in Silver Millennium body armor. Known to the press as "Metal Sailor Moon", this girl turned out to be the niece of a former weapons industrialist named Natasha Irons. Somehow, the bright African-American teenager had a dream about the Moon Princess, which gave her the idea of creating a suit of power armor based upon that dream.

The third Sailor Moon was actually the youngest of the four contenders. Dubbed "Young Sailor Moon", she turned out to be one of Sailor Moon's doppelgangers that was produced upon Sailor Moon's death. The ancient rites of "Enlightened Immortality" allowed on "child" to be born upon the death of the practitioner of such an alchemical Art. Of course, she wasn't taking seriously, since she looked like a "ten year-old".

The last so-called Sailor Moon was a cybernetic organism, not at all dissimilar to the T-X "Terminator" series that Ranma, as a boy, came across. Dubbed "Cyber Sailor Moon", this version of the Moon Princess was a technological marvel. Unfortunately, she turned out to be a woman named Karen Henshaw, and astronaut Usagi failed to saved on the ill-fated _Destiny_ space shuttle. However, Karen was, instead, converted to pure consciousness, and ended up in the node of a Borg ship. From there, she constructed a body to emulate Sailor Moon, teamed-up with the Mongol family (Mongol, Mongol, Jr. and Mongal) to a hatch a plan to take over the planet, while using the "face" of the Moon Princess to destroy Usagi's legacy.

Thankfully, something wonderful had occurred, when Ranma went to the Spirit World to retrieve Usagi's spirit.

In the tomb of Lady Usashinko Rantsu, in Hokkaido, Usagi's body had been removed (for security reasons, since Genshin Rantsu, the evil son of Ranma and Usagi, was still around), and placed in stasis at the Fortress of Solitude for safekeeping. So after her body was fully healed, Ranma returned her soul to her body. Together, they assisted Superman, the three "good" Sailor Moons and the Green Lantern Hal Jordan in protecting Hal's hometown of Coast City, California from Cyber Sailor Moon and the Mongol clan. Needless to say, the good guys won.

Unfortunately, apparently, someone has made a clone of Doomsday, and was bent on using it against the Justice League.

Doomsday growled, as he sees Ranma.

"YOU," Doomsday says. "I REMEMBER YOUR _SMELL_."

"Oh, boy," Ranma said, as he realized that Doomsday exhibited signs of intelligence.

Doomsday was quickly on Ranma.

POW!

Although Ranma rolled with the punch, he felt unbelievable pain. Down, and now unconscious, the monster was about to land a killing blow.

THANG!

A force field was erected, just as Doomsday's fists went down.

"I don't THINK so, monster," Akane said, as she held her atomic screwdriver. "I need Saotome, unfortunately, ALIVE."

The creature calms down a bit.

"THEN TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND SUPERMAN AND THE MOON PRINCESS? HE KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE, FOR I CAN SMELL THEIR SCENT ON HIM"

"I don't know what that is suppose to mean, but the targets you seek are-"

Akane produces a holographic projection of the planet, and zeroes in on a specific location.

"San Baquero. Hmmm. Looks like the island is about to blow up REAL GOOD…with its volcano eruption."

"GOOD. THEN THAT IS THE PLACE WHERE THEY WILL BE 'BURIED'."

And with that, Doomsday made a single jump, and burst out of the facility.

"Usagi…" Ranma managed to say, while still unconscious.

Akane looks at Ranma.

"Humph!"

**Now.**

As 'Moon set about creating a path to redirect the water into the volcano, her danger senses rang.

"Huh-?"

WHACK!

The sucker-punch dazed Usagi, as she fell down.

"THE MOON PRINCESS," Doomsday said, as he dragged Usagi by the hair. "WE HAVE SOMEONE TO SEE…"

Inside the volcano, Superman heard 'Moon suddenly cry out in pain.

"Usagi?" Superman said. Even though he has moved on, the Man of Steel was still close to his former wife.

"SUPERMAN!" Doomsday says, as he held 'Moon by the collar. "COME ON OUT! I HAVE YOUR WOMAN! SUPERMAN!"

Superman quickly flies out of the volcano, and lands in front of the creature that killed his former wife…hard.

DOOM!

"Let her go, Doomsday," Superman said, as he faces the creature.

"I WILL…AFTER I KILL HER-"

POW!

Doomsday suddenly buckled over, clutching his "manhood".

"ERRRGH-!"

"Humph!" 'Moon said, as she got up. While still on the ground, 'Moon delivers a solid punch into Doomsday's groin. "You may be 'all-powerful' 'Doomsie', but ALL males have the same weaknesses. RIGHT?"

And then, 'Moon, repeatedly began kicking Doomsday groin…over and over again.

"Sucker punch ME, will you-!"

"Usagi, that's enough!" Superman said. "He's down."

"Well, he better," 'Moon says, as she drop kick Doomsday into the volcano.

POW!

SPLASH!

"…"

"What? The magma will hold him until we-"

SKREEE!

Overhead, Superman and 'Moon sees a Justice League "Javelin" careening overhead.

"That's Batman's craft!" Superman says.

"And…there is a cruise missile attached to it!" 'Moon replies, before realizing that at the height it was at, she shouldn't know that information. "Wait…I got 'telescopic' vision now?"

"Wait…what?" Superman replied.

"Never mind that! Got help Bruce!"

"Right," Superman said, as he took off after Batman.

'Moon looks at her hands. Her Kryptonian-like abilities were indeed developing…

Apparently, Cadmus, not wanting to be implicated in having a Doomsday clone, sent a nuclear-tipped cruise missile to destroy not only Doomsday, but also the superheroes on the island. Batman had managed to intercept the missile using a Javelin, directly from the JL Satellite, and used its shielding system as a magnet. He was more than willing to sacrifice himself, but, thankfully, Superman was free to save him unharmed.

As for Doomsday, the creature was thrown into the Phantom Zone. Batman would have objected to it, had he not been reminded that the creature nearly killed his sensei Ranma in a surprise attack. So, he relented.

And Sailor Moon managed to save the island after all.

A few hours later, back in Tokyo, Japan… 

"I had a nice time tonight," Darien said, as Usagi walked her former boyfriend to the front steps of his home. "At first, I thought that you were simply gallivanting about the globe. But seeing you in action…well, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks…Mamo-chan," Usagi said, as she gave Mamoru a peck on the cheek. "But don't forget to let me know if you want to be in my wedding soon."

"I'll consider that."

After Usagi leaves the block, she is spotted by-

"Hey, Ranma," Usagi says.

Ranma was on his classic motorcycle. When he had learned what had happened to Doomsday, after HIS encounter, he decided to keep his own encounter to himself. Besides, he had enough to deal with where Akane, now back to normal and back at home, was concerned.

"Hey," Ranma replied. "How did it go?"

"It went well," Usagi said, as she got on the back the 'cycle. "I think Mamoru will accept our relationship."

"Well, I want to see the look on his face when he finds out that 'Rei' is really a Martian."

And with that, the couple takes off.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Star Trek, Justice League Unlimited and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10: "X" and "Balancing Act"**

* * *

CLICK!

Usagi sat in her old chair at the FBI's J. Edgar Hoover's office, in Washington, D.C. Before moving onto "Project: Stargate" full time last year, she would use her position with the "Inspector General's Office" to hand out "special" assignments for the "X-Files Program". It's funny how she has essentially took the place of previous contacts who wanted to "run interference" in the machinations of "The Consortium", a rogue "amalgam" of the Technocratic Union who were in bed with "The Grey Ones" (the classic aliens with the big heads, big black eyes and a penchant for abducting the unsuspecting for use of experiments involving "anal probes"). In fact, there are several "conspiracy" with hidden agendas, both with and without government connections. In fact, Usagi is a member of several of them, much to chagrin of Ranma (her husband). Still, she does maintain her previous contacts as best as possible, since one never knows when one needs "little help from one's friends".

As Usagi contemplate her thoughts, Special Agent Monica Reyes enters the basement office.

"Oh, Usagi, you're here," said the Latin beauty. "Dogget and I wasn't expecting you until next week."

"I know," replied Usagi, as she produced several files, and placed them on the desk. "Something has recently come up regarding 'Cadmus'."

Reyes opens the files, and begins to skim through the pages.

"Why didn't we see this?"

"Turn the page, Monica."

Reyes does just that, and comes across-

"Lex Luthor."

"Exactly," Usagi says. "Someone close to me got hurt obtaining these files, and if Luthor is involved, I want to make SURE that the public becomes aware of Cadmus' involvement in the affairs of the Justice League."

Meanwhile, Ranma was minding his own business, practicing "Tai Chi", near the Vietnam War memorial, when someone familiar to him appears.

"Colonel Saotome?"

Ranma looks towards the source of the sound.

"Rick Flagg?" Ranma replied evenly. "What are you doing here?"

Ranma knew of Colonel Richard ("Rick") Flagg, Jr. (USAF), due to the fact that he had served with his father during the end of "World War II" on a "black operations" mission in the Pacific theater; Flagg (a middle-aged man with a brown "crew-cut") continues to serve in his father's stead. Later, Ranma's wife Usagi would work with the senior Flagg as a member of a branch of "Task Force X" known as "The Suicide Squad" as a "weapons expert". Ranma didn't approve of the fact that Usagi was roped into serving the whims of the United States government, but it was during a time when he and her were in a midst of a marriage separation that would not have ended until the end of the Cold War…so there was nothing that he could have done to stop her actions.

At any rate, the last time Ranma saw Rick, Jr., was when he and Usagi attended Rick, Sr.'s funeral.

"I just wanted to let you know that an operation is going down…that involves the Justice League, even as we speak," Rick says.

Ranma squinted his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You saved my father's life back during the 'good' War, so I wanted to return the favor."

"Wait a minute. Why would saving Rick, Sr.'s life be that important-?"

Then it dawned on him.

"Usagi."

Flagg nods his head. "Cadmus has targeted your wife for extraction, because she has a desirable 'bloodline'. And this doesn't include the fact that she has been sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

Ranma sighs.

"Where?"

"The Bureau."

And with that, Ranma takes off to intercept the hit.

Back at the Hoover building, Usagi tugged on her dark, gray overcoat (with briefcase in hand) as she goes to her black sedan. Just as she gets out her keys, she began to become dizzy…

"Ehhh?" Usagi says (dropping her case in the process), as she tried to snap out of her stupor. She hadn't had a drink since a few days ago, so she knew her dizziness was not natural. And that fact became more apparent, when her danger senses alarmed.

"My apologies, Sensei," says a man's voice.

"'Bronze…Tiger-?"

POW!

Man dressed in a brown/tan (tight-fitting) tiger costume delivers solid flying kick to Usagi's head.

SMACK.

Usagi was more annoyed than harm, due to the fact that her head dented her car.

"That's the chick?" said a man dressed in a costume with lightning bolts all over it.

"It is, Electrocutioner," said 'Tiger. "We are here to capture her, not kill her."

"Fine," said the man, as he began to zap Usagi.

ZAAAAAAP!

Usagi sparkled, as her hair stands on end. However, she managed to still stand.

'Tiger turns to see the third partner.

"Vertigo, turn up the 'juice'!"

Count Vertigo (blond European aristocrat dressed in green costume, with cape, that was stylized) grunted.

"I'm trying, but she is fighting the full effects of my power!"

"Then, allow me," said a man wearing a hockey mask, and carrying a large battle-axe. "With this atomic axe, she will be put down!"

At the last minute, the Electrocutioner ceased his attack, allowing the Persuader to swing his axe. It is said that the axe, a product of "future-tech" could cleave atoms, as well as the space-time continuum.

CHOK!

"Aieeeee-!" Usagi screamed, as blood gushed from her side.

"I TOLD you that we are to take her alive-!" 'Tiger began.

ZAAAAP!

'Tiger was struck by the Electrocutioner's attack.

"What-?" Count Vertigo began, as he was about to intervene.

ZAAAAP!

With both 'Tiger and 'Vertigo down…

"Sorry about THAT," the Electrocutioner sneered. "But Persuader and I received addition orders…nullifying YOURS."

Persuader nods his head, as he continued to bring down his axe on Usagi's body.

CHOK!

"Ahhhh-!"

CHOK!

"Ahhhh-!"

Thankfully, Usagi's endurance has grown to point of preventing a clean cut into the bone…even as Persuader was using the sharp end of his axe to her head.

But then-

"USAGI!"

The four villains turn to see Ranma running into the parking garage. Already, he took stock of the situation, and figured out WHO was the true threat.

"Yeah, right!" the Electrocutioner says, as he delivered a powerful stream of lightning.

ZAAAAP-!

Ranma smirked, as he caught the stream, balled it up, increased its potency and sent it back at the villain.

ZAAAAP!

POW!

Although the villain utilized electricity as a weapon, Ranma made sure that his counter would do the equivalent of "shorting" him out.

With the Electrocutioner down, Ranma turned to face the Persuader.

"Get the HELL away from her!" Ranma demanded.

Persuader stopped his attack, and turned to face him.

"You don't look impressive!"

"Then I will have to prove you wrong," Ranma said, as he pulls out his Rune sword "Venus". Made by Norse Dwarves (at the direction of the god Thoth) for the private use of an alien intelligence name Lord Splynncrth (from a race of frightening, sentient "octopi" bent on universal domination or corruption), the sword is, in fact, powered by a fragment of the essence of Aphrodite, the Olympian goddess of love. Having won it in one of Splynncrth's gladiatorial games, and subsequently bonded to Ranma, Venus is quite sentient. In fact, the sword cares for her "master" quite a bit.

"About time you got me out!" Venus yells.

"Wait, did that thing just talked?" Persuader asks. "Never mind…it's just a toothpick compared to my axe!"

Persuader takes a swing-

CLANG!

"What the hell-?"

"The sword is indestructible," Ranma said. "You act like a bully with that axe of yours, but that doesn't make you skilled in its use."

Using a deft move, Ranma used a simple parry to entangle his weapon, and remove it from Persuader's hands…causing it to get embedded into a nearby support beam.

TWANG!

Powerless, Persuader raises his hands in surrender.

"Okay, hero, you got me. Now you can take me to jail."

Ranma gave out a nasty smirked.

"What makes you think I want to?"

And with that, Ranma threw his sword-

TWANG!

"Ahhhhh!" Persuader yelled, as he was now pinned to the cement wall.

"If she dies, no place in Hell will prevent me from making you suffer," Ranma says, as he rushes to his wife. "Usagi? USAGI!"

"Don't speak so loud, Ranma," Usagi said weakly. "I'm not deaf, you know…"

'Tiger and 'Vertigo stands up.

"We were told that this was supposed to have been an arrest, not an assassination, Sensei," 'Tiger says.

Ranma turns around.

"I know that, because I know your character's well," Ranma said. "You two better leave before the FBI comes down en masse."

'Tiger nods his head, and motions 'Vertigo to leave with him. As soon as they leave, the FBI swarms the parking garage.

"Okay, freeze!" Agent Reyes say, as she and others cover the scene, as Ranma cradles his wife.

It turned out that the attack on Usagi was a decoy for Cadmus' real target: The Annihilator. It was a mystic "power armor", made by the Olympian god of the forge "Vulcan", based upon the designs stolen from the Norse dwarves (who created the power suit known as "The Destroyer", as an attempt to protect Asgard as a last line of defense for the realm. Ares, having liked the concept, had his own version made, as a way of gaining more influence on Earth (by posing as an "arms dealer"). Thanks to Wonder Woman, the brother-duo "Hawk" and "Dove" and, surprisingly, Naru Osaka, who was subbing for Usagi as "Shin Sailor Moon".

It must be noted that the same forces that use Ranma and Usagi as their respective "avatars" also powers the brothers: the chaotic "Wyld" and the ordered "Weaver".

At any rate, the distraction served its purpose: Cadmus now has possession of the armor. They had sent the Suicide Squad to the Justice League satellite to retrieve it, and had done so successfully.

Unfortunately, Usagi suffered from acute radiation sickness from the atomic axe. And with both Washu (who was in space with the Tenchi gang) and the family physician Dr. Bombay (who was on vacation in the Spirit World) unavailable, Ranma took his wife to the island of the Amazons: Paradise Island.

"It's good that you have returned, in spite of the circumstances," Queen Hippolyta says, as the healers tended to Usagi's needs. They were on a smaller island, near the main island, known as the "Isle of Healing".

Ranma, in female form (since there was a prohibition about men being on the island), nods her head. The violet light of the "Purple Ray" was slowly healing Usagi's wounds.

Ranma then turns her head.

"What is this that I hear about your feud with Diana?"

Hippolyta sighs. Leave it up to Diana's father to choose their daughter's side.

"I wanted her here so that she can assume the throne."

A look of concern could be seen on Ranma's face.

"Is there something the matter with you or something?"

"No. I just…want to retire, that's all. I think I've earned."

"You know, you could merely restructure your government, and turn it into a 'Constitutional Monarch', thereby delegate responsibilities. That way, you can focus strictly on the ceremonial stuff."

"…"

"You didn't think this through, huh?"

"Well, I-"

"Your Majesty!" says the ebony-skinned Philipus, who was Captain of the Royal Guard, as she rushed onto the scene. "An automaton has invaded the main island, and is heading towards 'Doom's Doorway'."

"Alright," Hippolyta says, as she turns to leave. "Assemble our forces."

Ranma steps up.

"Let me help-"

"No, Lord Ranma," Hippolyta says. "Stay here and look after Sister Usagi. Besides, I could use the action."

Ranma shrugged her shoulders, and continued to look after her wife.

About an hour later, Ranma was getting worried. This did not go unnoticed.

"Lord Ranma, what do you think is going on?" asked a healer named Nela.

"I'm not sure, but I got to see what's going on-"

Suddenly, Usagi's eyes opened.

They were glowing.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!"

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as she tried to comfort her…only to be pushed back by an invisible force. "USAGI!"

Usagi then begins to float above her bed, as her aura began to burn a bright golden hue.

"The Interloper!" Usagi screamed in an ancient tongue. "The Interloper has broken the order of Creation!"

"What is she saying?" Nela asks. "I don't understand that language!"

"You shouldn't, unless you happen to be a mystic," Ranma replied. "The language she just spoke was 'Enochian'…the language of creation."

Nela placed a hand over her mouth.

"She…she's speaking the language of the gods!"

"Precisely, and one who is skilled at speaking such a language can literally 'will' things into existence…as well as will things OUT of existence. And if Usagi is speaking Enochian, then something is amiss."

Soon, Usagi's body fell back to her bed, as her eyes closed…and aura died down.

"What are we going to do?" Nela asks.

"I'm going to do what Hippolyta asked me NOT to do," Ranma said. "Do you have any armor around?"

Nela gave Ranma the location of the emergency armory that was located underneath the hospital. Soon, Ranma was decked in Greecian armor, and looked like a TRUE Amazon warrior. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered, considering her high levels of the endurance, but when dealing with anything "mythic", you don't want ANYTHING touch you. Plus, she typically doesn't keep her modern armor (power or otherwise) on her person. Even if she uses her yellow power ring to armor up, magic has a nasty way of circumventing the ring's defenses.

"Oh, Venus-chan!" Ranma called out, as she pulls out her Rune sword. "It's time to do battle."

"It's about time you use me more often, Ranma!" Venus complained.

"Hey, lighten up, 'V-chan'," Ranma replied, as she placed the sword on her back. "I just don't want to be a bother, that's all. Helios Power TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

Ranma's transformation had an unusual effect on the Amazon armor. The color schemed changed, as well as the design of the armor itself, to reflective of the Silver Millennium's influence (with the added weight of her "Yellow Lantern" role. In effect, Sailor Helios has gotten her armor powered up, and even had a white cloak attached to it.

"I better see what's the problem," Ranma said, as she slipped on her helmet. "Take care of her for me."

And off Ranma flies.

When she arrives at "Doom's Doorway", Ranma notices that the door was forcibly removed, as well as Amazons scattered everywhere. She spots Philipus, who was tended to the injured.

"Philipus!" Ranma called out, as she landed near her old friend. "Where's Hippolyta?"

The Captain of the Guard looks up.

"The automaton had went through our defenses like we were nothing!" Philipus cried.

Ranma had a sneaky suspicion as to what this automaton looked like-

"Father!" cries a voice from above.

Ranma looked up and saw his daughter Diana…known to the world as WONDER WOMAN. With her was HAWKGIRL, a girl with the gift of flight, thanks to her mace.

"Diana," Ranma says. "How-?"

"All the magic-users around the world was spotting Enochian," Diana says, as she and Hawkgirl lands.

"Yeah, it was as if they were acting crazy or something," Hawkgirl says.

"That would explain what happened to Usagi," Ranma replies. So, you know what happened here?"

"Yes," Diana says. "Apparently, whoever stole the Annihilator used it HERE."

Ranma nodded grimly.

"Then…let us be off then."

And the three women went down into…the Underworld.

"Let me out of here!" yelled Pluto, as she struggled from his bounds. His wife Persephone was unconscious, as the two were chained and bound in one of the Underworld's numerous dungeons.

Hippolyta merely scoffed at the ridiculousness of their predicament. And then, the door opens to reveal-

"YOU," Pluto sneers. "You have some gall returning after stealing MY artifact…the Dagger of Ixia!"

"I didn't steal it, Lord Pluto; I earned it," Ranma says. "YOU are the one who try to renege on the terms of that stupid contest you initiated."

"Mother!" Diana said, as she rushed over to her mother. "Thank Hera you are well!"

"I am fine, my daughter," Hippolyta says, as she was being freed.

Ranma folded her arms.

"I want your WORD as the Lord of the Underworld that you will behave yourself…while we are here."

Pluto sneered. However-

"I give you my WORD, mortal."

"Good," Ranma said, as she took out her sword, and broke the bounds holding Pluto.

CLANG!

"Free! Now that mortal will pay-!"

"No, Diana, Hawkgirl and I will deal with the situation," Ranma says. "Just tell me WHO is behind the automaton."

A short time later, the suit of power armor was examining magic in Pluto's library. Books of magic, once though lost, ended here.

"At last!" the armor said. "Soon, I will surpass even Drs. Fate and Strange in the mystic arts…and maybe the Moon Princess as well-!"

"Felix Faust," says a voice from behind. "You have a lot of nerve doing this. I am impressed."

Faust turns around to face Ranma. Faust was a Justice League villain who sought to achieve mystical enlightenment as a means of accruing power. His recent attempts to acquire power destroyed his mortal body, and thanks to an inadvertent ally named Tala (who worked for Cadmus, and was examining the Annihilator at the time), Faust escaped from the Spirit World, and used the Annihilator as its new body.

The rest is history.

And the funny thing is that there were other mystics who were vastly stronger than even Fate, Strange or Usagi. Still, the breach into the Underworld was the equivalent of as psychic backlash for mages. Thankfully, this backlash also affected the diabolic "Nephandi". Otherwise, the Earth would have been swarmed by these "other" mages by now who seek to turn the world into a place where dark magics reign supreme.

And then, Faust thought of something.

"Thanks- Wait! You are knowledgeable in 'Temporal Magic'…how come YOU weren't affected?"

"My curse makes me a creature of chaos magic, and what you did, by causing all this chaos by mucking the order of things, has merely made me STRONGER. Just be glad that the 'Marauders' are too disorganized to do anything drastic. So be a good villain…and surrender."

"No," Faust said, as he blasted Ranma with etheric energies.

Ranma smirked, as she blocked the blast.

Taking the attack as a cue, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl went on the attack.

Wonder Woman delivered a solid punch to the faceplate.

POW!

"Arrgh!' Faust yelled, as he swatted her away.

SWAT!

"HA!" Hawkgirl yelled, as she used her mace to crack the armor of the Annihilator. Made out of the alien "Nth Metal", the mace could nullify most magical defenses. The Annihilator's shell was now "cracked".

"No!" Faust says, as he blasted Hawkgirl away.

FWOOM!

Ranma used the distraction to plant a spike into the crack with her yellow power ring.

TING!

"Now! Strike the spike!" Ranma yelled.

With the strength of the Earth, Wonder Woman rammed the spike in, splitting the armor's torso nearly in half. Now weakened, Hawkgirl lowered her mace straight down on top of the armor.

KRISH!

The armor shattered, allowing Faust' shade to escape-

"Not so fast, little shade," said Pluto, as he caught Faust into a jar. "You and I will have some fun."

Ranma shakes her head. Then again, Faust DID deserve everything he got.

The next day, with the crisis over, everything returned to normal…starting with the sealing of "Doom's Doorway".

DOOOM!

"That's that," Diana said, as she cleaned off her hands. She then turns to her mother.

"Mother, Father told me what you wanted to do…so, if you want, I'll take your place."

Hippolyta hugs her daughter.

"Don't worry about ME, Diana," Hippolyta says. "We of Paradise Island will get through this ourselves. I need you out in Man's World representing Paradise Island."

"Oh."

"Besides, I know that with your father watching you for me, you can't possibly get into too much trouble."

"MO-ther!"

Meanwhile, Usagi was polishing yet another meal; it was her tenth.

"Yum!" Usagi said. "I feel much better."

Ranma sat on Usagi's bedside.

"Well, you better…because I literally had to go to Hell in order to save ya!"

**Next time: More from "Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited". See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Star Trek, Justice League Unlimited and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Since I am using both the DCU and the DCU Animated "worlds" as resources, I've changed things a bit. For example, The Huntress is the daughter of Batman and Cat-Woman (who has been murdered by the Joker). She has a younger sister named "Cat-girl", who has taken up the business of thievery, but in a Robin-hood sort of way. She has an older half-brother named Ibn al-Xuffash ("Son of the Bat") in Arabic, and whose mother is Talia (the daughter of Ras Al'Gul). In my story, Batman has survived the plunge of the Lazarus Pit, after defeating Ras Al'Gul (so he THINKS), and has a second lease on life (like dating Wonder Woman, albeit reluctantly). C&C are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 12: "Double-Double" & "Crash"**

* * *

"I don't NEED a baby-sitter, you know!" Huntress yells, as she sits back in her seat in the stretch-limo. Due to excessive misconduct, Helena ("Huntress") Wayne-Bertinelli was put on probation. Ever since her husband Jack Bertinelli (who was a "straight arrow") was killed in a hit, intended as a message to Jack's father (a mob boss), Huntress swore to find out who was responsible, and make that person pay. In fact, it was the reason why she decided to return to the "family business" of fighting crime. When the Justice League reformed, Huntress joined in order to gain more access to much needed resources…since she and her father, The Batman, had a "fallen out" over her marriage to the son of a mob boss. But with her newest "dress down", Usagi and Ranma has been assigned to shadow Helena, as they participate in the fashion show benefit in Central City. Still, even they would be hard-pressed to keep an eye on her; so, two other people were "recruited"… 

"Hey, don't look at ME," Oliver ("Green Arrow") Queen said, as he sipped his non-alcoholic champagne. "Besides, this 'assignment' give US the opportunity to relax a bit."

"Just have some fun, Helena," Dinah ("Black Canary") Lance replies. All three of them were in "fancy dress", since they were to attend a charity benefit hosted by television reporter Linda Park.

"Humph!" Helena replied.

The evening went well. Linda introduced the event, and mentioned the sponsors. And finally, the actual modeling show got underway. As the models came out and strutted their "stuff", one particular model received the most "cat-calls" from one fan…

"Man, she's fine!" Wally ("The Flash") West says, as he got up and whistled.

Ranma glared at Wally, but kept her professionalism. Thankfully, someone did something about it.

SMACK!

"Hey!" Wally said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sit down, WALLY," Linda says, as she nearly seethed. "I mean, really."

"Owie…"

Ranma twirled, and went back to behind the stage.

And then, the lovely Usagi, who had cut her hair to a nice bob, follows behind Ranma. This wasn't a problem, since her hair will grow back to its full length within a day's time.

She did have to destroy her shorn locks, since she neither wanted Cadmus to get cell samples, nor did she want her hair to develop a life of its own.

Usagi was wearing a slimming number, using her Sino-Nordic features to the hilt. Over the years, thanks to various encounters with other men (much to Ranma's chargrin), her body has "evolved" to look more "Eurasian" than even Aino-Japanese. Not that this is a problem either, since she can always "shape-shift" to her "original", non-Lunarian (i.e. traditional Japanese) look.

As she walked down to the end of the catwalk, Usagi twirled around, gave Oliver a sexy wink, and proceeded back to behind the stage.

"Wow," Oliver says. He's been trying to get in Usagi's "pants" for ages, and could have swore that he and she had gotten together sometime in the 1970s, but was too drunk to remember if they DID get together or not.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Oliver says, as he rubs the back of his head.

"You should keep your tongue in your mouth, Ollie," Dinah fumed.

"Hey, I can appreciate the fairer sex, you know."

Helena merely rolled her eyes. So far, she was bored, until she spotted…Steven Mandragora. Big, albino and built like a hulk, Mandragora was surrounded by an entourage of goons and babes. She was after Mandragora for months now, since he was the one who ordered the hit on her late husband.

For a long time, Helena stares at Mandragora, until she notices that he was getting up.

"Excuse me," Helena says, as she gets up.

"Where are you going?" Oliver says.

"I have to…powder my nose."

"You want me to come with you?" Dinah asks.

Helena looks at Dinah.

"I AM a big girl, you know."

"Just let her go," Oliver says, as he waved Huntress off. "What possibly could she do HERE?"

Mandragora was escorted to the men's restroom.

"I'll be right out, Tony," Mandragora says, as he enters the lavatory.

"Right, boss!"

Mandragora looks about the restroom.

Nothing.

Satisfied, Mandragora went to a urinal, and began to handle his "business".

"Sigh…"

Slowly, Huntress, in full costume, opens the stall that was directly behind Mandragora, and raises her crossbow…

Suddenly-

"No!" said the Question, as he burst into the room.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Mandragora immediately runs out…partially exposed.

"I could have taken him out, you know!" Huntress fumed. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

The faceless detective merely straightens his fedora and trenchcoat.

"The Moon Princess was kind of enough to ask a favor of me, in return form some information that I wanted," the man said.

"And that is…"

"That would be telling. At any rate, she knew that you would try to take out Steven Mandragora, so she has asked me to 'shadow' you…since she knows she can't count you Queen to do a proper job at it."

"Just, great! Because of YOU, Mandragora knows that I am after him!"

"Hmmm," Question muses. "I have a deal to make with you. I will help you gather information to convict Mandragora…if you promise to NOT kill him."

"But he killed my husband!"

"And you are Batman's daughter. What do you think he would say about all this?"

"Grrrr!" Huntress fumed. "Fine, we'll try it YOUR way."

"I'm glad to hear that. We better get Queen and Lance on this one as well."

"But why?"

"Muscle, of course."

Huntress smiles.

"I like your style, Mister Question."

About an hour later, Usagi could be found speaking on her cell phone.

"Yes, you will get the package as per our agreement," Usagi says. "Okay, buh-bye."

CHIRP!

"What was that all about?" Ranma said, as he toweled himself dry. He was already dressed for the night's activities.

"Well, that was the Question."

"No, seriously, what was THAT all about?"

"I AM being serious! You remember that guy who's like Batman, but more into conspiracies?"

"Oh, you mean THE Question. What about him?"

"I hired him to tail Helena, and to keep her out of trouble, while Oliver and Dinah do the same."

"Wait a minute. That doesn't make any sense."

"Think of it this way: would you expect a _third person_ looking after you, if you already know that you are being watched by TWO?"

"Good point."

And just then, Mamoru and Rei enter the backroom.

"Hey, Mamoru!" Usagi said, as she hugged her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, Usagi," replies Mamoru. "I must say that you looked great tonight."

"Thanks. Hey, Rei!"

"Hey, Usagi," replies Rei. As both "Sailor Mars" and "The Martian Manhunter", she had to do double-duty in a sense, either with the Justice League or with the Sailor Scouts. Normally, she would have said something mean to Usagi, as usual. However, with her first full date with Mamoru, she wants to put her best foot forward. "You looked pretty...I amvery impressed."

"Thank you," Usagi replied. "Oh, and you two remember Ranma, right?"

Mamoru looks at the man that is now Usagi's one and only.

"It's…good to see again."

Ranma could tell how difficult it was for Usagi's ex-boyfriend to deal with their present arrangement. Still, it was nice for Mamoru Chiba to keep things cordial.

"Same here," Ranma says, as he extends his hand in friendship.

Mamoru nods his head, as he accepts the hand. Somehow, he knows that he can trust him.

The irony is that in a possible future, the Prince of the Earth is reincarnated as the Starfleet Communications Officer "Hoshi ('Sailor Earth') Sato", who would end up becoming one of Ranma's many wives.

The next day, Usagi wakes up in her old room at the Tsukino residence, in Tokyo, Japan. One of the good things about "globe-trotting" is that fact that one can extend the night. Central City was a mid-western city in the United States, allowing it to have a twelve-hour time difference. So Usagi and Ranma, and Rei and Mamoru, could really enjoy the nightlife in the United States, without the need to justify their absences from Japan.

Plus, it pays to bribe one's little brother with a full day's worth of activities at the local arcade.

"Good Morning, Usagi," says a familiar voice.

Usagi, already knowing whom the voice belongs to, merely yawns.

"'Morning, Luna," Usagi said, as she stretches her arms. "I'm surprise to see you here."

The Moon-Cat leaps onto Usagi's bed from the windowsill.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you," Luna replied.

Usagi looks at Luna.

"You can be SUCH a mother, you know that?"

"Don't blame her, my Padawan," says a disembodied voice. "It is the ties that binds us that makes us stronger…"

Of course, this spooks Luna to no end.

"What was that?"

Usagi sighs.

"You remember Setsuna sending the 'Scouts after me, as a way of keeping me out of trouble?"

"Well…Luna, I want you to meet my Master…Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order."

The spectral form of a handsome, young man appears, who wears his trimmed beard and robes with dignity.

"A ghost!" Luna yowled.

"I would prefer the term 'spirit'," Kenobi says. "But my earlier words are no LESS true, Padawan."

"'Padawan'?"

"It means 'apprentice' or 'student'," Usagi says.

"I see- WAIT! This is connected to those 'Star Wars' films."

"Honestly, it is amazing that Mister Lucas got as much of it 'correct' at all," Kenobi says. "I mean, 'mido-chloreans'? Really."

"Well, it IS used as a form of 'carbon dating'. You know, like knowing where 'true North' is, based upon which side of the tree a particular moss grows on."

Usagi goes to the bath, pours water (from the bathroom faucet) into a mug that says 'Sexy Knickers'. Needless to say that when her mother Ikuko found out, she was none too thrilled, though she DID allow her to keep the mug. She then placed an 'Earl Grey' tea bag into the mug, and stared at the water…as her eyes glowed a deep red.

SSSSSssss…

Her heat vision had activated two days ago, and Usagi was practicing on "control".

This did not go unnoticed.

"I didn't know you could do that," Luna says.

"There are many things that you do not know what I can do, Luna," Usagi says, as she flicked her free wrist to produce a bag of catnip.

"Are you a magician, too?"

"Well, depends on which form of magic I use. Sometimes, I am a mystic, with the ability to chant scripture by way of an ancient language, or sometimes I am a hyper-scientist who can create entire worlds using simple scientific principles. But in THIS particular case…well, I just used slight of hand to produce this."

"So where did you get it?"

"I have a 24-pack box in the bathroom underneath the sink," Usagi replied, as she poured the contents into a decorative bowl. "I figure you might stop by from Minako's house sooner or later, so I bought this stuff at the corner market. That's all, and it doesn't take 'magic' to do so."

"I see…"

And just then-

BANG-BANG!

Usagi turns her head towards her bedroom door.

"What?"

"Usagi, you got to turn on your TV set!" Shingo yells through the door. "Superman and Captain Marvel are fighting!"

Usagi was alarmed. She knew that Clark was on edge ever since that incident with Doomsday, but fighting with another hero, and with a nice guy like Captain Marvel, too…

"Guys, I got to go," Usagi said, as she got on the windowsill.

"What about your younger brother?" Kenobi asks.

"What about him?"

"Well…wouldn't he be concerned by your sudden disappearance?" Luna asked.

"As much money I put into his 'arcade experience', HE ought to owe ME."

And with that, Usagi leaps out of the window-

"Moon Power TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

Now fully costumed, Sailor Moon landed onto the ground, crouched (as the air around her seemingly rippled) and blasted into the sky. As soon as she was out over the water of Tokyo Bay, she made a course correction, and flew over the polar ice cap…since doing so cuts her travel time. Yes, she could have used the "Instant Transmission Technique", but she liked the rush of air as she "clocks" at speeds within the mach range. Thankfully, she was well past being bothered by extreme temperatures.

Finally, 'Moon arrives at Metropolis' newest suburb of "Lexor City", and sees that Superman is about to smash an entire bank vault on top of Captain Marvel.

"Superman!" 'Moon says. "Stop this-"

"Wha-?" Superman says, as he drops the vault on top of 'Moon.

CRUNCH!

Superman had been so mad at Captain Marvel's interference, based upon the assumption that Billionaire Lex Luthor was "faking" his new lease on life, that he did not hear 'Moon's plea. So both 'Marvel and 'Moon were smashed into the ground.

"Usagi!" Superman cried out.

Meanwhile, back in Japan…

"Look, I want to know what was that all about in the bathroom the other night!" Nabiki demanded. She was still getting nightmares about hentai demons coming after her…

"You know, you ought to relax more," Ranma said, as he continued to perform his katas.

"Oh, my!" came inside the living room.

"Hey, guys!" Akane says. "Take a look at the news from America!"

Interested, Ranma and Nabiki turn their attention towards the living room. Kasumi and Akane were watching American television via satellite, while watching a cooking program, when the program was pre-empted by a special news broadcast.

"This is Snapper Carr, live at Lexor City," says a young man with brown hair. "Apparently, the fight between Superman and Captain Marvel has taken an unusual turn, with Superman's attack on the hero of Japan, Sailor Moon-!"

"I hope Miss Moon is okay," Kasumi says.

"Sailor Moon will be okay," Akane says. "Right, Ranma? Ranma?"

All eyes turn towards the now empty space where Ranma once stood.

"Where did that pervert go?"

"Hmmm," Nabiki mused.

Back at Lexor City, Superman removed the vault.

"Usagi? Are you okay?"

"Owie," 'Moon says, as she shakes her head. "At least I know I have 'invulnerability'…"

Captain Marvel gets up.

"NOW, can we have Atom check out the generator?" 'Marvel says.

Superman sighs. He could have sworn Luthor's power generator was a bomb…

"I-"

"Red Sun BLAST."

FWOOSH!

"Arrrgh!" Superman said, as he felt the full force of energy generator by a red Star.

Everyone looks up to see Sailor Helios. Her aura was red, as she floated in mid-air.

"Step away from Sailor Moon," 'Helios said, with her arms crossed. "As 'The Warrior of the Sun', I know what to do to render you…impotent."

"Hey, guys, look!" 'Marvel says, as he points at the sky.

High above 'Helios' head was a "micro star", the size of a medium size house, which was red in color. It didn't take a genius to realize that 'Helios was generating a red star. Already, Superman felt his powers dwindling…

Thankfully, Sailor Moon intervened.

"Sailor Helios, it's okay!" 'Moon yelled. "I'm fine."

"But-"

"Look, I appreciate the save, but I CAN protect my self, you know."

'Helios looks at 'Moon, and then at Superman.

"Look, I'm sorry," replies the Man of Steel. "I…I just lost it."

'Helios squints her eyes. She then snaps her fingers-

SNAP!

And causes the micro-star to dissipate.

"Fine, but watch yourself in the future," 'Helios says. Thus, with that-

FWOOSH!

-'Helios was gone.

'Moon sighed, as she places a temporal stasis field around the power generator. While it was true that it was powered by Kryptonite, she could already tell that it lacked the "umph" to be used as a weapon. Of course, the resident Justice League scientist, the Atom (who can shrink down to size), will have to verify all of this. And there was no doubt that Lex Luthor, whom she KNOWS to be a sleaze-ball, will capitalize Superman's fight with 'Marvel (which resulted in the destruction of property that was to be used for low-income residence) to the hilt.

'Moon then turns to Superman.

"Kal, we need to talk…AFTER we help 'Marvel clean up this mess," 'Moon says.

Superman sighs. Receiving a disapproval look from his former wife was tougher than getting yelled at by Lois.

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Star Trek, Justice League Unlimited and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13: "Diana's Bow"**

* * *

It was the next day, in Centennial Park, Metropolis, where Usagi and Metropolis' premier reporter (but don't let Lois Lane-Kent know about this proclamation) Clark ("Superman") Kent meet. While Clark was dressed in his khaki-gray suit, and wore his thick, rimmed glasses, Usagi was dressed in a stylish, white sundress, long (wrap-around) white shawl, and wide-brim sun hat. She wore her stylish white flats, and black sunglasses.

"Hello, Clark," Usagi says, as she hugs her former husband. "How's the family?"

"Well, Jonathan is okay," says Clark. "He going to graduate from high school soon, and Martha just gotten into the Middle School."

"That's good to hear," Usagi says, as they begin to walk towards the center of the park. "And are they…'special'?"

"Huh?" Clark replied.

"Well, you know…'SPECIAL SPECIAL'."

"Oh. Well, the boy is getting stronger, but his 'abilities' will be long and coming. Same with the GIRL."

"I see."

Soon, the two stop in front of the statue dedicated to Sailor Moon, who had sacrificed her life to stop the original Doomsday the first time. The bronze statue had 'Moon posing in her traditional _sentai_ pose.

"I'm surprise that the city 'fathers' haven't moved this statue to some other place," Usagi says. "I mean…I DID come back to life, you know. Rocky, I am NOT."

Usagi was referring to the statue in Philadelphia dedicated to the famed Italian boxer. In fact, a sixth film was to be made about him, starring the actor Sylvester Stallone.

"You DID save millions of people, Usagi," Clark replies.

"I guess so. Look, I'm getting worried about you."

Clark sighs.

"You know about the deal I made in order to get Luthor's help, right?"

"Of course I know, Clark."

"How-?"

"I still have friends in 'the business', remember? Just because I've retired from 'Task Force X' and other related 'black operations', that doesn't mean that I'll lose my connections."

"Well, it's my fault that you got yourself roped into it in the first place."

"Clark, no one would have guessed that the 1950s would end up a 'false Eden': prosperity wrapped in conformity."

"And it's funny how no one has learned this, with this so-called 'Civil War' going on," Clark replied.

The "Civil War" that Clark Kent was referring to was a war between those who want superheroes to be registered with the government and those who do not want this, thanks to the multiple deaths of school children caused by a fight between a superhero and supervillain in Brooklyn, New York. Led by the hero Iron-Man of the Avengers, the pro-registration side has been trying to enforce the law that Congress has enacted. Thankfully, the Justice League fell under the jurisdiction of the United Nations, so Iron-Man could not enforce it on its membership as of yet (hence the reason why Cadmus was formed). So far, the conflicts occurring have been low-key, but Usagi feared that this 'war' will heat up REAL soon.

"Clark, I am concern about your state of mind, but I know that you will do the right thing. You are NOT him."

"Who?"

"Luthor or your fascist counterpart."

Clark looks away, and then looks back at Usagi.

"Both. I'm a _hero_, for goodness-sake!"

Usagi places a hand on Clark's right shoulder.

"And the fact that you are concerned about all this IS a sign of heroism, Clark. I wouldn't have fallen for that 'farm-boy from Kansas'. Oh, that reminds me…"

From pocket-space, Usagi pulls out a gift-wrapped box.

"Today would have been our seventieth wedding anniversary, Clark."

Clark was surprised, as he accepted the gift.

"Open it."

Clark did as he was told. Of course, Usagi just HAD to line the box in a thin film of lead, just to make sure that Clark was indeed surprised. When he did open the box, the Man of Steel was speechless.

It was a black-and-white picture of Usagi and Clark on their first date in Smallville, Kansas (circa 1935 CE), which was encased in a silver frame. It was a picture of them in fancy dress, dressed as "Raggedy Ann and Andy", and in fact, won for best costume. Clark was 17 years old at the time, and was the costume hero known as "Superboy", while Usagi was still grieving for the loss of her husband Ranma. In actuality, Ranma was really alive, having survived many years in the Underworld before making his escape to Paradise Island, where he, during his healing process, would father a child with the Amazon Queen Hippolyta. That child, blessed by the Olympians, would grow up to be the costume heroine "Wonder Woman".

"Where did you find this?" Clark asked.

"I was going through my old things, when I came across this," Usagi replied. "I hope that Lois doesn't mind me giving you a gift for, you know…"

"Probably she will, but I told her that you are going to be a part of my life in SOME fashion. Besides, it's not like you are going to leave Ranma for me. I know how he GETS."

"Tell me about it. He's a lot better at handling my past relationships now, than when we first got together."

"I hope so…"

"Look, I'm working on something, but I need for you to trust me."

Clark frowned.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"It's about…Lara."

"What about her?"

A few minutes later, Clark was furious.

"And when were you about to let me know about THIS?"

"Clark, you said you would trust me."

"I do! But why did you wait until now to tell me that Cadmus MIGHT have our daughter?"

"Look at you! And look what happened to you yesterday. I KNOW that you won't become a fascist, but you tend to go half-cock when angry."

Clark huffed his sigh.

"Okay, so what's happening now?"

"I got the Question looking for more clues as to Lara's whereabouts, as well as evidence pertaining to Luthor and his role in Cadmus."

"Alright…"

"Look, it will be okay, but we have to do this by the numbers. Luthor needs to pay, but we do this by the book, okay?"

"…"

"Clark?"

"Okay, Usagi, I will…ease back a bit."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she gives Clark a peck on the cheek. "We WILL get through this."

Usagi and Clark then walk towards an Italian restaurant that they use to frequent when they were both reporters (Usagi's specialty was in "photojournalism") for the "Daily Star" in the 1940s.

"What do you have going on this afternoon?" Clark asks.

"Well, Hawkgirl and I are going to train some new recruits in piloting the 'Javelin'."

"Who are these recruits?"

"Let's see…the Vigilante, Vixen, and Sailors Jupiter and Diana."

"Aren't 'Jupiter and 'Diana those girls that got kidnapped by Roulette?"

"Yes. I want my Sailor Scouts to interact with the 'League, so piloting is a part of that initiative. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. In fact, that's how 'Supergirl' started out."

"I'm glad. And Clark, don't tell Kara that I told you about her involvement in all this. Please?"

"SIGH. Okay, you have my word."

"Good! Let's eat…"

Later, back in Japan… 

"Kasumi, I'm home!" Akane says, as she enters the foyer. After dealing with the usual shenanigans at Furinkan High School, all she wants is to relax for the evening.

"Oh, hi, Akane!" Kasumi says, as she peeked head into the hallway. "How was your day?"

"The same…and that jerk was no where to be seen."

"I'm sure it's okay," Kasumi says. "I could use your help in the kitchen."

"Sure, let me get cleaned up first."

As Akane reaches the upstairs landing, she sees Nabiki trying to peek inside the bathroom.

"Um, Nabiki?"

Nabiki, startled, turns to face Akane.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking on something."

"Oh. Well, let me know when you are done, because I need to help Kasumi fix dinner."

'I rather deal with the demons than deal with Akane's cooking,' Nabiki thought to herself.

Luckily for her, Akane had other plans made for the 'un-cute" fiancée. As soon as Akane closed the door, to her room, behind her-

BRRRRING!

-Akane found herself on some sort of transporter pad…and in her 'Sailor Diana' costume.

"Wha-what's going on?" Sailor Diana says.

"Ah, you're here," says Sailor Moon. "Welcome aboard the Justice League satellite."

"S-Sailor Moon?"

"Uh-uh. A friend of yours told to me that you wanted to be a hero, right?"

"Well, I always wanted to be a hero, ever since I was a little girl!"

"Well, then, you will certainly have that chance. Come…follow me."

Reluctantly, 'Diana gets off the transporter pad. She gawked as various heroes walked by.

"If I might ask…who is the person who told you about me?"

"Our mutual friend asked me not to reveal his or her identity just yet, since he or she want you to take advantage of your training."

"What will I be trained in? I happen to be an advanced practitioner of my family martial arts style…the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu."

"Actually, I know this. In fact, it's not my place to determine your combat prowess. Besides, in my opinion, all you need is to refine your combat skills, and you are good to go."

"Really?"

"Really. But the training that I have in mind for you is…piloting."

"Wha-what? But…I just got my driver's license last year!"

"And there you go," 'Moon says. "You'll do just fine, as long as you listen to your instructors."

"Who?"

"Me and 'Dumpling-Head'," says Hawkgirl, as she greets the two Sailor Scouts by the hanger bay. To 'Diana, Hawkgirl looked like a woman with gray feathers. She had olive skin, and a short haircut. The "winged avenger" then turns her full attention towards 'Moon. "And I still say that _children_ have no place piloting a space craft, let alone learning how to do so."

'Diana was about to retort, but-

"Kendra, stuff it," 'Moon says. "You are only a few years older than Sailor Diana, so I don't want to hear it."

"Fine. Just be sure that the kid does as she is told."

And with that, Hawkgirl enters the hanger.

'Moon turns her head towards 'Diana.

"Don't mind her," 'Moon says. "She's been having relationship problems with a fellow Justice Leaguer."

'Diana nods her head. And then, something pops into her head.

"Shouldn't I let my sisters know that I won't be home tonight?"

"I wouldn't worry about it…"

Back at the Tendo Training Hall… 

"Dinner is ready!" Kasumi calls out.

Nabiki goes down the stairs.

"Kasumi, have you seen Akane-?" Nabiki began.

There, helping Kasumi to set up dinner was…Akane?

"Why, yes, Nabiki," Kasumi says. "She is right here."

"Akane" beams a smile.

Nabiki squints her eyes, but says nothing as she sits down to eat.

"This…this is tasty," Nabiki says, as she continued to eat her meal.

"Of course it is," says 'Akane'. "What do you think I am…some un-cute 'tomboy' who can't cook?"

"…"

As much as Ranma's disguise as Akane LOOKED convincing, Ranma was not exactly a convincing actor in not so serious situations.

Meanwhile, Sailor Diana found herself in the co-pilot seat, with Sailor Moon by her side in the pilot seat. With her, 'Moon and Hawkgirl was a Black 'supermodel' named 'Vixen' (who could mimic the abilities of animals), the American, modern-day cowboy named "Vigilante", and- 

"Gosh," Sailor Jupiter says. "This is SO neat!"

'Diana could have swore she has met the tall girl in the green Sailor fuku before…

"Okay," Sailor Moon says, as she tosses 'Diana her "lite" headset. "Put those on."

"Okay," 'Diana said hesitantly, as she did as she was told. "Um, how do you know that I have a license?"

"Checked your records, thanks to the Japanese government."

"Oh."

"Now, the control system can be arranged in any format. We do this to compensate for those who are not bipedal."

"So…I can reconfigure the control panels."

"Yes."

"So…can I reconfigure the panel to resemble a video game controller?"

"Oh, brother," says Vixen.

Vigilante laughed, while 'Jupiter giggled. She has had training, so she can afford to laugh good-naturedly.

Hawkgirl merely "harrumphed".

"Yes, you can. Computer?"

CHIRP!

"Reconfigure the panel to resemble a standard arcade control system."

"Like 'Starfox Assault'?" Akane asked.

"Like 'Starfox Assault'."

CHIRP!

In moments, the panel is reconfigured.

"The pedals on the floor controls the boosters and the breaks. But remember, each pedal controls ONE engine, while the other pedal controls the other engine. I've set the thrusters for automatic, so the computer will help you by compensating."

"And what will YOU do?"

"I will compensate the computer. Now to move forward, all you have to do is move the joystick control forward. The computer will let you know when to apply more boost. But for now, taxi to the indicated spot on your heads-up-display panel. And don't worry…it will be like trying to park your car, except the gas and breaks are controlled by the joystick."

'Diana looks up to see the virtual display pop up in front of her. She was be directed to a particular spot of the flight deck.

CHUNK!

"What was THAT?" 'Diana asked.

"You're locked in place, now," 'Moon says. 'Now, I want you to lean back, and relax."

"Okay."

"THREE," came a voice on the loud speaker.

"What was THAT?" 'Diana asked.

"TWO."

"That's the countdown sequence," 'Moon said. "Did you have anything to eat recently?"

"Um, no…"

"ONE."

"Good."

"LAUNCH."

VOOM!

The Alpha-class "Javelin", designated "A01", is catapulted out of the satellite, and into space.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed 'Diana.

As soon as the A01 is out into space, there was a noticeable feeling of weightlessness.

"Oh, Kami-sama…"

"Congratulations, Sailor Diana…you have learned how to launch a spaceship," 'Moon says. "Now, we can begin our instructions…"

For a few hours, each trainee took turns how to pilot. Since the craft was big enough to move around the cabin, an impromptu meal was made, courtesy of Sailor Jupiter.

"Here ya go," Sailor Jupiter says, as she passed out the sandwiches.

"Thanks," 'Diana replies. "You know…being out here is space…learning how to fly…it is kind of fun."

"You said it, little lady," says Vigilante, as he chews on his sandwich. "And Ah must say that these sandwiches are mighty delicious."

'Jupiter blushes at the compliment.

"Do you have any thing more…light?" Vixen asks.

"I have fresh sushi—salmon and "veggie—and 'toss' salad…" 'Jupiter replied.

"I'll take the salad," Vixen says.

"Sure thing!" 'Jupiter says, as she passes the salad and fork to the supermodel. "I have vinaigrette dressing, blue-cheese and ranch."

"I'll have a touch of vinaigrette…"

Back in the cockpit, 'Moon was monitoring a peculiar signal.

"Hmmmm…" 'Moon mused.

"What is it?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I'm getting a feint distress signal from the sector near here," 'Moon says, as she refocused her sensors. "It's in uncharted territory…"

"Should we investigate? You ARE the most senior member of the 'League here."

'Moon strokes her chin.

"I don't see why not. We check it out, do our thing, and we go home. At the very least, we can fit this into our lesson plans."

Hawkgirl nods her head. She then turns towards to back area.

"Listen up. We might have a rescue mission to deal with. Since we are going into uncharted territory, I would ask that you follow the chain of command."

'Diana swallowed hard. First, she was in space. Now, she was going to some alien world…?

"Hey, relax," 'Jupiter says. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Meanwhile, on the planet where A01 was heading, a plan of revenge was being hatched…

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Slowly, I will bring in the Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew into the story, which will culminate in "Brainiac Moon versus the World" (the next-to-last chapter in this story). Stay tune for details.**

**Next time: We continue "Diana's Bow", where we will see if Akane ("Sailor Diana") Tendo has what it takes to stop a revenge plot on an alien world. And then we will see the spark that will launch the war against the Justice League…as well as against the Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew! See you then!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Star Trek, Justice League Unlimited and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14: More "Diana's Bow" & "Respect My Authori-TAH!"**

* * *

The sector of uncharted space was outside of the normal lines of "space traffic". The Vulcans have only sent a cursory glance, vis-à-vis a space probe, while the Centauri did not want to risk the ire of the Gao'uld "System Lords" for encroaching on their territory. Thus, for the most part, this star system, known to Earth as the "Rigel System", has been left virtually alone.

At least, until now, that is.

The "A01" Javelin exits out of its "space jump", a maneuver that is based upon the principles of "faster-than-light" technology created by Commander John Crichton (USN), by creating a sustained "wormhole". Homeworld Security is wary of implementing this technology due to its over-reliance on the gravitational fields of celestial bodies. However, more importantly, the principles to create wormholes could be used as weapons on a galactic scale, a lesson that was learned with the advent of the atom bomb circa 1945 CE. Furthermore, if a ship that uses such an engine was suddenly dropped out of a wormhole in mid-transport, one faces the possibility of being lost in outer space while stuck between star systems.

"Status report," Sailor Moon says, as she pilots the craft into orbit. The Javelins come in three types: the lighter "Alpha" series (which serves a smaller crew compliment), the roomier "Beta" series (which serves a slighter larger crew compliment, and could be used for extended missions), and the "Gamma" series (which serves as a warship). Since the training mission was strictly short-term, there was no need for a Beta Javelin.

"Hmmm," Hawkgirl says, as she reads the scans. "There's nothing unusual thus far, but the distress signal is coming from within a mountain."

"Great, just great," Sailor Diana says, as she slumps into her seat. "For all we know, this could be a trap."

"Maybe," Vigilante says with assurance. "But if there ARE people in trouble, we got to help."

"Joy," Vixen says with a smirk.

"Ah, we're heroes, right?" Sailor Jupiter says. "We ought to take risks."

"I guess so," 'Diana replies. "After all, it's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak and helpless!"

"Well, I guess the decision has been made," 'Moon whispers (towards Hawkgirl). "Okay, people…buckle up, for we are about to go 'planet-side'."

'Diana gulped. As brave as she was, the Warrior of Diana wanted to go home…

**Meanwhile, back on Earth…**

"Kasumi," Nabiki Tendo asked her sister Kasumi.

"Yes, Nabiki?" Kasumi replied.

"Do you…do you think that Akane is acting odd?"

Kasumi turns her head to see a cheerful Akane Tendo, who was washing the dishes.

"Well…she has been helpful in washing the dishes."

"But that's it. Akane doesn't do anything useful."

"Nabiki, that's not very nice."

"Maybe, but she's acting strange to me."

"Perhaps it is because Ranma is not around?" Kasumi offered.

"And that's another thing. Where IS Ranma?"

"Perhaps he is with his friends?"

"Maybe…or maybe not. When I find Ranma, he will have to answer some questions."

'Yeah, right,' 'Akane' thought to herself. 'Like I'm some jerk you can force to do stuff-'

'Akane' felt her wristwatch vibrate. She then tapped the facing, and looked at her watch, as the facing displayed a series of numbers—ones and zeroes—that very few people could translate quickly. And one of those people is Ranma Saotome.

'Akane' grimaced, as she read the message. Apparently, her contact, "The Question", has some information she needs for a particular project she is working on. Quickly, 'Akane' finish washing dishes.

"I got to go do…homework," 'Akane' says, as she plops the dishrag on a nearby rack.

"Well, thank you for helping me," Kasumi says with a smile.

'Akane' nods her head, and hurry upstairs.

"Hmmm," Nabiki says, as she begins to follow her 'sister'…

As soon as 'Akane' got into 'her' room, she flips the facing of the watch.

"Montana: 7-4-1," 'Akane' said into the exposed facing.

A trap door suddenly opens underneath 'Akane', allowing her to drop smoothly. On the other side of the door, Nabiki was using a glass to listen to the words that 'Akane' had spoke.

"Hmmm," Nabiki thought.

At the same time, 'Akane' drops onto the deck of 31st century starship, which looked smaller from the outside. The ship was in the shape of a spheroid, and was, in fact, a smooth as a silver marble. In fact, the ship, called the USS _Rantsu _("Wild Rabbit" in Japanese), looked like one big pinball marble (which was buried underneath the vacant lot behind the Tendo Compound).

"Whew," Ranma-chan said, as she took off her 'flesh-suit' of his "true fiancée" Akane Tendo. Such a suit was an advanced version of the skins that were used for clandestine purposes, but not as advance as the suits used by gods and alien intelligences…the kind of stuff that the "Men-in-Black" have to deal with.

"Man, it's nice to lose all that weight," Ranma-chan said with a chuckle, as she tossed the suit into the recycler.

Somewhere in space, a certain un-cute tomboy sneezes…and gets angry for some reason…

"SELMA!" Ranma yelled out.

A holographic image of Ranma's mother appears.

"Good evening, Captain Saotome," SELMA says. "How have you've been?"

SELMA was a "nano-computer" that possess an advance AI that possess near-sentience. Ranma had received the device as a tool for his job in the "Fugitive Retrieval Program" within the United Nations' "Federal Marshal Services". Over the years, the computer has gained near-sentience, especially after merging with a New Gods computer known as "The Mother Box", which seemed like an appropriate thing to have occurred (considering whose image SELMA is based on).

These days, SLEMA (which looks like a standard "AT&T Universal Phone and Master Card" credit card), is "docked" into the computer systems of the _Rantsu_, so that SELMA has access to a more powerful technological "platform".

"I've been fine, SELMA," Ranma says, as she shifted back to his male form. "Can you verify the message I received earlier?"

"Working," SELMA replies. "It is indeed from the Question's transponder, although the usual protocols have not been observed."

"Hmmm," Ranma mused. One hand, he could have used "The Mistress" for some help. However, knowing that the Time "Lady" was not to be trusted, he decided to have Usagi take Akane out for some training. With things going they are, Ranma didn't need any more distractions.

"Okay, zero onto the source of the signal," Ranma said, as he activated his monitors.

The screen shows the Earth, as the images began to focus on the exact spot where the Question's transponder was located.

BLIP!

"I don't recognize the image," Ranma says, as he fiddle with the dial. He scanned back to see that the Question's transponder was tucked into the cleavage of the Huntress. And, upon further inspection, the Huntress is most likely trying to place an important object in an area of the body that is the least search (upon capture, that is).

Ranma had the good grace of being embarrassed, since the Huntress was like family to him.

**Meanwhile, back in space…**

"I don't see WHY we have to spit up," 'Diana fumed, as she, 'Moon and Vigilante trudged through the forested area near their ship. Hawkgirl, Vixen (who possess the power to mimic the flight of birds) and Sailor Jupiter (who was taught how to fly by Sailor Moon) flew on ahead to scout out the area. 'Diana was taken aback by the purple sky and the strange fauna. However, she had the sneaky suspicion that they were being watched.

"We split up to cover more ground," 'Moon says. "Besides…you and Mister Vigilante don't know how to fly."

"If man was meant to fly, we'd be born with wings…like the Hawk-lady," said the cowboy.

"I wish that I could learn how," 'Diana says. "Then, perhaps, I'd get respected more by my…friend."

"Well, I can teach you, if you want me to."

"Really?"

"Sure. You know how to generate 'chi', right?"

"Yes…"

"Then it's all about focusing that chi."

'Moon taps her wrist bracelet.

"Sailor Moon to Hawkgirl," 'Moon says.

"Hawkgirl speaking," came the reply. "Go ahead."

"We are going to stop for a ten-minute break."

"You GOT to be kidding."

"No, I am not. Besides, you have two other people with you. But if you need my HELP…"

"No, I get the point. I'll see you and the others in a bit. Hawkgirl: OUT."

"Okay, then," 'Moon says. "This seems like a nice place to practice."

"Here? NOW?"

"Why not? Unless you don't want to learn…"

"No, I do," 'Diana says. "But to learn within ten minutes?"

"That does seems like a bit of a stretch, 'Moonie," Vigilante says.

"Do you want to make a bet out of it, Mister Vigilante?"

"Sure, why not? If you can successfully teach Miss Diana how to fly by the end of this excursion, I'll buy you the biggest beef 'stake' east of the Mississippi."

"And if I fail…then I will treat you to dinner to the finest Kobe beef steak in all of Japan."

"Little lady…you have yourself a DEAL."

'Moon nods her head in approval. She then turns her head.

"Okay, Sailor Diana…let's begin."

At the same time, a pair of eyes were trained on the three.

"We have the targets in sight," says a voice. The source of the voice was speaking into a microphone.

"Excellent," comes the reply. "As soon as we have Hawkgirl in our trap, we will take down the rest of her party. She will pay for siding with the humans-!"

**Meanwhile, back on Earth…**

Fifteen minutes later, Ranma appears behind Huntress, wearing a wool cap and "pea-coat".

"Huntress, I-"

"HA!" Huntress yelled, as she suddenly grabs Ranma by the lapels, and flipped him over. Ranma crashed into several empty boxes and crates.

CRASH!

"Oh, Ranma, I'm sorry," Huntress says, as she helps Ranma up. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, it's no big deal," Ranma replied, as he got to his feat. "You know, only 'Mr. Conspiracy' is suppose to have that transponder."

"I know, but…I've been so worried about him and all, that I…swiped it before he went to see…Luthor."

"What?" Ranma exclaimed. "He was supposed to gather information ONLY."

"I…I know. But he was so afraid that Superman and the rest of the Justice League will end up…like the Justice Lords…"

Ranma grimaced. He was lucky that his counterpart, Justice Lord Sailor Anthelios, was honorable enough to realize the errors of trying to invade another dimension…

**FLASHBACK!**

Sailor Antihelios smirked, as she hovered over the fallen Sailor Helios. Unlike her Sailor-suited counterpart, 'Antihelios wore a body-suit/armor from the Silver Millennium Imperium, and had shorn "locks".

"Face it, 'Ranko'," 'Antiheilos says. "You are not strong enough to protect the ones you love."

'Helios looks up at her dimensional counterpart…and laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"ME not strong enough? You may have become a lot more intense than I am, but that doesn't make YOU stronger…than ME."

While Sailor Helios was on the ground, she had used a combination of an "Earth Jutsu" and the "Dragon Rising Ascension" to-

BWOOM!

The ground exploded around 'Antihelios. The debris twirling about created a whirlwind that could easily cut into armor.

"Gah!" 'Antihelios yelped, as she used her aura to shield herself from the affects of the attack. But quickly, she activated her lightsaber-

SNAP! Hzzzz-

BLAM!

'Antihelios and 'Helios' respective lightsabers were locked.

ZzzzAzzzAzzz-!

"You think that your attack was going to distract ME?" 'Antihelios smirked.

'Helios smiled.

"Yep."

Suddenly, 'Antihelios felt her back burning…before suddenly dropping to the ground.

"Ahhh-!"

THUMP!

'Antihelios looks up to see…TWO versions of 'Helios was floating in the air.

"Damn," Antihelios says, knowing that her counterpart must have used the "Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion" on her.

'Helios floated back down to the ground, as she deactivated her lightsaber.

Hzzzz-SNAP!

"Your problem is your need to protect people at all cost…something that I realized now is pretty sloppy on MY part as well. Do you think that this is what your…OUR…Usagi would have wanted? Didn't you learn anything from that alternate timeline where she had become 'Empress'? What about what happened to Anakin?"

'Antihelios tucks her legs in, and turns away.

"Well?"

'Antihelios turns her head back towards 'Helios…with tears brimming.

"It's…funny how the loss of someone you love can skew one's perspective, huh?"

'Helios kneels by her counterpart…and hugs her.

"I know…I know…"

**END FLASHBACK!**

Ranma did hope that his dimensional counterpart found the peace "Sailor Antihelios" desperately needed. And more importantly, Ranma hoped to never face the dilemma that was caused by the death of alt-Usagi Tsukino.

"What are we going to do?" Huntress whined. "We HAVE to find my man!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow, but says nothing.

"First, we need to know where the Question is being held."

"So, you don't think he is being held at Lex Luthor's place?"

"Doubt it. SLEMA."

"Yes, Captain?" says a disembodied voice.

"What was that?" Huntress asked.

"My personal computer. Give me information on all activity in and around 'Lex Towers' and 'Cadmus'."

"Working. Signs indicate that an intruder has been moved to a Cadmus facility fifty miles west of Metropolis."

"Thanks."

"So…?" began Huntress.

"So we have to get help on this one," Ranma said, as he opened the facing of his watch.

"Do we HAVE to?"

"Yes. Unless…you wanted to break into a military compound without the proper tools?"

"You have a point, I guess."

"Good. Saotome to Superman…"

**Meanwhile, back in space…**

"Okay," 'Moon says, as she was behind 'Diana. "Now, direct your anger down into the ground…"

"Okay…" 'Diana said, as she did as she was told. She was nervous about 'Moon being so close to her, but her pointers have been helpful so far.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate," 'Moon said, as she lifted 'Diana. The air around them began to ripple.

"Okay…"

"That's it," 'Moon said, as she lets go of her trainee.

Sure enough, 'Diana was floating.

"Now…open your eyes."

'Diana opened her eyes, and realized that she was floating. Tears of joy began to fall from her eyes.

"I did it, I did it-"

Suddenly, everyone's danger senses rang. Unfortunately, this broke 'Diana's concentration.

"Ulp!"

BUMP!

"Ow."

"We got company-" Vigilante began, as he removed his guns from his holsters.

Suddenly-

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-!

**Meanwhile, back on Earth…**

BOOM!

Superman, Sailor Helios and Huntress broke through the final door that led into the Cadmus complex.

"Fan out," Superman said, as he, 'Helios and Huntress took survey of the situation.

"Right," 'Helios and Huntress says, as they were about to wade into an army of security personnel. However-

FWOOSH!

"Gah!" 'Helios said, as she leaped out of the path of a nuclear blast.

"It seems as if the General was right," said a man (dark, shiny, metal skin), as he floated towards the heroes.

"Remember, Zemick, we are to arrest them," said the other man (silvery, shiny, metal skin), as he followed his partner into the combat zone.

"Ah, stuff it, Adams," said the first man. "Just because you are back with the government, that doesn't mean a THING to me."

"Captain Atom?" Superman said in surprise.

"Yeah, why are you working with a criminal like Major Force?" 'Helios says.

"It doesn't matter," 'Atom says, as he charges his fists with Quantum energy. "You are trespassing on government property. We are authorized to use lethal force…if you do not surrender NOW."

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Star Trek, Justice League Unlimited and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 15: Even More "Diana's Bow" & "Respect Authority"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in space…**

'Diana was running for her life, while on some alien planet. All she wanted to due is lean how to be a hero…not die because of it.

"Duck!" Vigilante yells, as he covers her body with his.

EEEEEEEEEE-

BOOM!

Debris fell everywhere, as the dust rained down on them.

"You okay?" asked the cowboy hero.

"I…I think so," 'Diana said, as she got up.

As soon as they attack commenced, she and Vigilante turned to see their attackers. However, the one that they targeted first was Sailor Moon. Seeing this, 'Moon ordered the two to back to their Javelin, only to see 'Moon caught in an explosion. Now, with the loss of their "mission leader" and ship, 'Diana and Vigilante might be on their own.

"How can we stop them after what they did to 'Moon?" 'Diana asked.

"I wouldn't worry about her," Vigilante says, as he checked the bullets on his guns. He had two types: lethal and non-lethal…and he was on the verge of using the lethal kind.

"But…that power armor or whatever blew Sailor Moon up!"

"And you think that explosives will knock 'Moonie' out of the game as easily?"

"Well…there those bombs to consider…"

"Look, 'Diana, you have to realize that not all villains are those 'youmas' you gals are used to fighting. And some of them are…human."

EEEEEEEE-

"Duck!" Vigilante yells.

BOOM!

"We can't stay here!" 'Diana yells.

"Right," Vigilante says, as he surveys the scene. "In fact…we going to make a stand here."

"Here?"

"Why not? Besides…don't you martial artists of the 'Anything Goes' persuasion have this thing about 'improvisation under extreme condition'?"

'Diana gaped in disbelief.

"You…you know about the 'Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu'?"

Although the cowboy had a handkerchief wrapped around his mouth, 'Diana could tell that Vigilante was smiling.

"Sure did, 'little lady'," the cowboy replied. "And quite a number of them I would call friend."

'Diana smiles at the remark.

"Then, Mr. Cowboy…let's make these bastards pay for being rude hosts."

"Amen."

**Meanwhile, back on Earth…**

FWOOM!

Sailor Helios dodges the attack from Major Force, using her skills of agility. She personally volunteered to take on the demented villain, since he had murdered the girlfriend of a good friend of hers. 'Force became a Quantum-based lifeform, wrapped in a metallic shell, in the same way that Captain Atom and teenager Bombshell became one: by exposing a volunteer with nuclear radiation and the metal alloy known as "Dilustel" (i.e. "Quantum metal"). However, there are only two sources one can acquire such a material natural. One source is from the Silver Surfer, while the other source is from Usagi Tsukino (whenever she is in her "cosmic" form). During the early days of the Silver Surfer visit to Earth, the U.S. government had managed to capture the former herald of Galactus, thanks to the observation notes of Dr. Reed ("Mr. Fantastic") Richards. Dr. Heinrich Megala, a military scientist from Germany, had used the notes to create the X-Ionizer, the only energy that could cut into 'Surfer's skin easily. Eventually, the Fantastic Four managed to locate and free him, but not before temporarily losing an arm (it would re-grow to full length). From there, USAF Captain Nathaniel volunteers for the first attempt to be coated by the alien metal, and became "Captain Atom". Using the left over material, USAF Major Clifford Zmeck volunteered, in order to escape a life sentence in prison for a convicted rape charge, and became "Major Force".

When it was learned that Usagi not only is a herald of Galactus, but also possessed the same "skin" as the Silver Surfer, Usagi was kidnapped as well, until word got to then-SHIELD Director Nick Fury of what had happened. Eventually, she was freed from captivity, but not before enough samples acquired to be used later on a teenaged girl "delinquent" named Amy Allen…who will one day become "Bombshell". Bombshell would become a member of a black ops team under the direction of US Air Force General Wade Eiling…who was a member of "Project: Cadmus". Eiling was in charge of the original "Project: Atom"…the same operation that created 'Atom, 'Force and 'Bombshell. And lucky for Eiling that Ranma did not know that it was Eiling that ordered Usagi's kidnapping.

"So…what's a loser like you working for the government…again?" 'Helios smirked.

"I don't need to take a lip from a broad," 'Force says, as he blasted 'Helios with his Quantum energy.

FWOOSH!

'Helios, in return, raised an outstretched right palm.

FWOOM!

The sheer Force of her will deflected the Quantum energy.

However, 'Helios faced a dilemma. Defeating an energy-based foe was easy enough. However, piercing the "skin" of anyone coated with the alloy will release the Quantum energy stored within his or her body. Still, as long as Superman and 'Helios keeps 'Atom and 'Force busy, Huntress can rescue the Question.

'I wonder if Usagi is having an easier time where she is at…' 'Helios mused.

**Meanwhile, back in space…**

"Where are the humans?" said the Thanagarian, who piloted a suit of power armor, which, paradoxically, served as a life-support unit. The man had been nearly lobotomized by the Martian Manhunter, who had threatened to kill Usagi for information. The Thanagarian alloy, "Nth metal" was one for the few substances in the galaxy that had the same effect on Lunarians, as Kryptonite had on those from the Krypton system, due to its "anti-magic" properties. Unfortunately, these means that the Sailor Scouts were susceptible to the alloy. And, not surprisingly, Ranma and other creatures of "Chaos Magic" (like the supervillain Solomon Grundy) were also susceptible to Nth metal.

"I think they went over there," said his female partner, as she and another Thanagariann land from behind. The man in power armor, unlike his companions, did not have his wings.

"Well, it's a good thing we took out that Lunarian first," the man said, as he suddenly went into the jitters.

"You okay, Kragger?" said the younger man on the ground.

"I…I don't know, Soli," the man said. "My mind…don't work no more-"

"Wait, I here something," said the woman, whose name was Brea.

The Thanagarians notices rustling in the trees.

"There…I see the filthy humans!" Soli says, as all three Thanagarians fired their energy weapons.

"Diana's Arrows VOLLEY!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly, a single arrow, made from energy, fly high into the air…

"Ah, look at the silly weapon!" says Kragger.

…Before it fell back towards the Earth while splitting up into HUNDREDS of arrows.

"Ah!" said Brea, as she ducked for cover underneath Kragger's armor.

Soli was not as fortunate.

"Argh!" Soli yelled, as the arrows penned him into the ground, while delivering a shock that stunned the winged man.

"Soli? SOLI!"

Brea began firing wildly into the brush.

"DIE!"

However-

BANG!

A single-shot from one of Vigilante's revolver managed to blow the stock barrel in Brea's hands, stunning her in the process.

"Ah-!"

Now alone, Kragger whirled about.

"Come on out, you cowards!" Kragger roared.

Suddenly, 'Diana charged forward, while carrying a large mallet.

"Ai-yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-"

Kragger fired his chain gun at the girl, but some how, he was unable to hit his target. Finally, the girl made a giant leap.

"HA!"

The last thing was the business end of "Mallet-Sama" falling on Kragger's head.

"Not again-!"

BLAM!

Thus, without a humanoid operator, the power armor/life-support system collapsed.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over," 'Diana said, as she surveyed her "handiwork".

"So am I, 'little lady'," Vigilante says, as he got some vines ready. "Let's make sure that these 'birdbrains' don't cause us any more trouble."

"Right," 'Diana said, as she began to help the cowboy take care of their captives. "And then, we can help the others."

Above them (unseen from normal view) was Sailor Moon. She had been quietly observing 'Diana and Vigilante's actions, and had only intervened when the Warrior of Diana had made her charge against the armored Thanagarian…by moving at invisible speed as a means of intercepting the chain-gun fire.

"You did good, Akane Tendo," 'Moon said with satisfaction. "You MIGHT be the hero you ought to be…"

**Meanwhile, back on Earth…**

'Man, this sucks,' 'Helios thought to herself, as she dodged 'Force's attacks. And then, she thought to herself. "Wait, that's it!"

"What's IT, you little 'witch'?" 'Force said.

"Just a second," 'Helios said, as she reached DEEP into her personal 'pocket dimension'. "Ah, I have it."

'Helios pulls out a 100-yen piece.

"What is THAT supposed to do?"

"Oh, I'm going to suck you dry…of your energy."

"Oooh, kinky!"

"We'll see, big-boy!" 'Helios said, as she held up the coin between her fingers. "HAPPO-SHIATSU REVISED: ONE HUNDRED YEN COIN!"

"Is that…supposed to…impress me…?"

Suddenly, Major Force felt his energy being drawn from his body.

"Wha-what…?"

"You know, I had always thought that there's a difference between the various types of energy signatures, so I really never tried using this attack in this matter. But, I figure, heck, there is a first time for everything…"

"Noooooooo-!" 'Force said, as he began to crumple, leaving only the metal skin behind.

Now glowing, 'Helios quietly took what was left of Major Force, neatly folded the "skin", and tossed it into a nearby garbage can.

"Moron," 'Helios said, as she went to find Superman and the Huntress. When she did, 'Helios sees that they were carrying 'Atom and Question respectively.

"We're done?" 'Helios asks.

"Yes," Superman replied. "What happened to Major Force?"

"He…collapsed under my awesome-ness."

Huntress rolled her eyes in exacerbation.

**Meanwhile, in the city of Tokyo…**

"Akane?" Nabiki said, as she knocked on the door that led to her sister's room. When there was no response, Nabiki enters the room.

'Yep, no one is here,' the mercenary girl says. She then takes out her "Minerva Computer".

"Let's see," Nabiki mused, as she begins her scan of the room. "There is some sort of trap door system that relies on the manipulation of spatial dimensions, but I can't seem to locate the exact frequency without taking too much time."

Nabiki closes her computer.

"What were those words again? Oh, yeah. 'Montana: 7-4-1'-"

Suddenly, Nabiki dropped through a floor, and into some sort of chute.

"Ahhhhh-!"

About a few moments later, Nabiki dropped…on her 'behind' in some sort of receiving bay.

"Ooof!"

More annoyed that hurt, Nabiki gets up, as she rubs her sore 'behind'.

"When I find Saotom, I'll-"

CHIRP!

"You are not authorized to be here, Miss Tendo," says a computerized voice.

"Wait a minute," Nabiki said out-loud. "That sounds like 'Auntie Nodoka'…"

"Prepare to be immobilized."

"Now, what does that mean-?"

ZAP!

A beam of green energy enveloped the Mercenary Girl, freezing her in place.

'Oh, no!' Nabiki thought to herself. 'What now? Wait, I know…'

Concentrating, Nabiki began to make mental calculations in her head. Contrary to popular belief, she was a math whiz on an unbelievable scale; she just prefers to use her intellect to make money. And since first joining the hyper-science group known as the Virtual Adept, who specializes in "trinary algorithms" (that allow computers to become "sentient") and spatial manipulation, Nabiki has used her skill to make even MORE money. She did regret not applying her acquired knowledge to explore the concept of "Reality Hacking", but perhaps now, she can actually fulfill the requirements of her membership.

'Let's see,' Nabiki thought to herself, as she began to visualize her spatial perception in pure 'code'. She began to create, in her head, a subroutine on her actions, another for her environment, and another for the previous actions of the computer.

'Execute.'

BLIP!

Nabiki found herself standing a few feet where her "after image" was now standing. Quickly, she typed into her Minerva Computer.

"Computer, execute subroutine 'Aegis'," Nabiki says.

CHOOM!

A force field was suddenly erected in around Nabiki, preventing another immobilization "zap".

"Now, to see if I remember my 'cracking' skills," Nabiki smirked, as she began to type away on her computer. "Hmmm…this is pretty advanced stuff. No problem."

With a few more strokes on her keyboard, the Mercenary Girl successfully reset the security systems."

"Easy as pi," Nabiki says to herself. She made a beeline to the nearest terminal, and set her computer on top of the featureless panel. "I'm sure that you, my friend, have lots of secrets to tell me…"

**Meanwhile, at the JL satellite…**

"I can't believe I had a first mission as a superhero," 'Diana said, as she got out of the captured Thanagarian scout ship. "But…I am glad that you are okay, Sailor Moon."

"Ah, it's part of the job," 'Moon replied. She then turns to the Vigilante. "So…what's the word of our bet, Mister Cowboy?"

"Well, I don't know if Miss Diana's floating act counts or not, but I am a good sport about it," Vigilante says.

"I tell you what. Let's call it even, okay?"

"Fine by me. If you ever in the Houston area, I'll treat ya to that Texas-size beef stake."

'Moon is beaming a smile at the comment.

"And if YOU are ever in Japan…you'll get that Kobe stake I mentioned."

"Little lady…you have yourself a deal."

"Killer."

Then, 'Moon turns her head towards 'Diana.

"Sailor Diana, I hope that you have, to lack a better word, 'enjoyed' your experience, both in training and on the field."

"It's an honor being watched over you, Sailor Moon," 'Diana bowed her head.

"Likewise," 'Moon replied likewise. "Report to conference room five for your final debriefing."

"Yes, ma'am!"

And off Sailor Diana goes with Vixen and Vigilante.

"You know what, 'Dumpling'?" Hawkgirl says, as she stands next to 'Moon.

"What?"

"She isn't half bad."

"I'm glad to hear that."

When Hawkgirl walks away, 'Moon sees Sailor Helios running towards her.

"We got problems," 'Helios says. "Nabiki is trying to access the files aboard the _Rantsu_."

"So? Just do what you normally do when ever she snoops in your business."

"Alright. Just hate suppressing her memories, whenever she gets too close."

"Considering the fact that she hasn't always looked after your best interest, I'd say Nabiki is getting off lightly. In fact, that reminds me, I'll have to set up a special trap for anyone trying to get to the 'penumbral' realm of the Moon Kingdom."

A penumbral realm are snap shots of eras long since passed, particularly places with high levels of resonance (think "psychic footprint"). This is different from an umbral realm, in that a place has layers of alternate dimensions (in the case of the Moon, the umbral realm is Arcadia). Sometime in the Victorian Age, Usagi rediscovered the penumbral realm of the Moon Kingdom, an action that woke up the ghost of her mother Queen Serenity. Since then, the two have been forging a mother-daughter relationship, while Serenity does her part in awakening Usagi's younger self in the late 20th century. Still, with the defeat of Sailors Galaxia and Chaos, Serenity moved on to her reward in the after-life…first to Heaven, and then later to be reborn as Rini ("Neo-Sailor Moon") Chiba. As strange as this may sound, it is within the lore of the phases of the lunar cycle: the child becomes the parent, and the parent becomes the child. Usagi had guessed correctly on this, ever since she indulged herself in the partaking of the mélange of Arrakis, when her so-called "past lives" ended up as mere reflections of herself.

At any rate, Usagi did not want anyone else rediscovering the Moon Kingdom until she is ready to reveal its existence to anyone beyond her husband Ranma.

"Yeah, yeah," 'Helios said. "Look, I better get going before anything ELSE goes wrong."

'Helios turns to leave.

"Ranma?"

'Helios turns back towards 'Moon.

"Yes, Usagi?"

"I love you."

'Helios looks at 'Moon…and smiles at the comment.

"I know."

'Moon chuckled to herself, and smiles.

**Meanwhile, on Earth at "LexCorp"…**

"We don't if their intrusion at that Cadmus facility will do any good, but I'm not going to take any chances," Waller said over the communications link.

Luthor looks up from his work.

"Then it's time to up the ante," Luthor says, as he goes over to the nearest terminal. He patches up a program entitled "JL Satellite Beam Cannon". "Keep me informed on any additional developments."

"Right. Waller: OUT."

CHIRP.

Luthor thought about targeting the Cadmus facility that held the Question. However, he came up with a different idea.

"You and the 'Dumpling' have been more than a nuisance, Saotome," Luthor said to himself, as he changed the coordinates. "I have enough to deal with eagarding the Kryptonian. Besides…with Tokyo attacked, the UN will have no choice but to resend its mandate…thus allowing the United States government to clamp down you little friends."

Thus, with some keystrokes, the targeting sequence has begun.

"Welcome to Armageddon."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: This is it…the moment we all have been waiting for: the destruction of the Justice League…and both the Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew! Be here for "Endgame", and see if our heroes will survive the coming onslaught. See you then!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Star Trek, Justice League Unlimited and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16: "Endgame"**

* * *

In an eatery in the center of Juuban Park (of the Azabuu Juuban district in Tokyo, Japan) called "Café Americana", Setsuna ("Sailor Pluto") Meioh was eating a light meal, while reading her early morning paper. Café Americana was owned by a subsidiary of the Mishima Zaibatsu, which was majority-owned by the Rantsu clan (50 percent shares plus one). Ranma Saotome (as "Lord Ranshin Rantsu") and Usagi Tsukino-Saotome (as "Lady Usashinko Rantsu") were the clan elders, but typically allowed their son Kenshin manage day-to-day affairs while pretending to be ordinary (an unmarried) high school students. So far, the plan has been working…in spite of certain difficulties pertaining to past relationships. Hopefully, when the time is right, Ranma and Usagi can make their mutual affections known by have a second wedding…after graduation, of course.

As Setsuna picks up her teacup, the handle suddenly breaks, clattering on the saucer.

'And so the countdown towards 'The Great Freeze' begins…or not,' Setsuna mused to herself. 'It will be up to the Princess and 'the stud' to deal with this matter.'

"My apologies, ma'am," said a waitress, as she went over to clean up the mess. "I will get you another cup of tea, if you like."

"That will be fine," Setsuna says, as she gets up to leave. "Here."

Setsuna pays the waitress a nice sum of money, which was more than necessary.

"But miss-"

"Take it. ENJOY it. You never know when the world will end."

As Setsuna leaves the eatery, the waitress wonders what she meant by her words…

Meanwhile, as Nabiki typed away, Ranma appears.

"So…adding 'thievery' to your resume, huh Nabs?"

Nabiki turns around startled.

"YOU!"

"Yeah?" Ranma said, as he produced a virtual window, and resets the security systems and protocols. "You know, I never knew you to be a thief."

"ME?" Nabiki retorted. "You got some nerve."

"Hey, I didn't know better, dig?"

Ranma completed his actions, and made the "screen" disappear.

"So, why are you here?"

"I want to know what you are up to, Saotome. And what the hell is all this?"

Ranma mused for a minute.

"The answer will cost you a bit of yen."

"Or, I could get that information for free, by threatening you with exposure-"

"-Which will result in you being locked in a loony bin from 'believing' that an ordinary jock has access to a place like this…especially when it is relocated."

'Damn, he got me there,' Nabiki thought to herself. "Okay, Saotome, you have yourself a deal. 10,000 yen, and not a yen-piece more."

"Fair enough. SELMA."

A holographic image of Nodoka appears.

"Good afternoon, Captain Saotome.

"Gah!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"She is a bit jumpy."

"Yes, so it appears. Any way, this is 'SELMA'. Normally, she is my own personal computer, but I have her hooked up to the USS _Rantsu_."

"'Wild Rabbit'?"

"Yeah. Anyway, this is a starship we are on, presently buried underneath the lot behind the Tendo Compound."

"What's it doing here?"

"Well, I needed a place a park it, why else?"

"…"

"Anyway, it's been here for a while now, and I don't have plans on moving it until I feel the need to."

"From what I can see, you have a lot of 'future tech' at your disposal."

"Yeah, I guess so, since I got from the 31st century."

"What?" Nabiki exclaimed.

"You've been saying that a lot."

"Well, excuse ME, Saotome for being honest."

"I forgive ya."

Before Nabiki could reply, the emergency "klaxons" began to sound, prompting SLEMA to disappear.

"RED ALERT! EMERGENCY SIGNAL HAS BEEN RECEIVED!"

"Great," Ranma replied. "I'll take it here."

The screen lights up, showing a distressed Sailor Moon.

'Sailor Moon?' Nabiki thought.

"Ranma, you got to do something!" 'Moon says.

"Hold on, what's happening?"

"Someone has activated our binary fusion canon, and it is being aimed at Tokyo!"

"WHAT?" yelled Ranma and Nabiki.

"It's about to fire-"

SKRREEE!

"Signal has been lost.

Nabiki looked at Ranma frantically.

"What are we going to do?"

"'We' are going to activate Tokyo's defenses."

"But how can I-?"

"The power that I am going to need to stop the attack will consume a lot of juice. Unfortunately, each of the five points need to be manually activated. So, with the help of your Minerva Computer, we should be fine."

Ranma then turns to the computer.

"Computer, activate 'Protocol: Siege'."

"Initiating protocols."

Suddenly, Nabiki sees her computer running a program that she has never seen before. Then, the family crest of the Rantsu clan pops up.

"Yes, I made modifications on your computer, and you can ream me for it LATER."

"Incoming haling frequencies open," SELMA says.

The screen lights up, and is divided into four screens.

"Ranma, we got the protocols," Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno says. "I'm almost finished with things on my end.

'Ami?' Nabiki thinks to herself.

"I'm all set here," says Keiichi Morisato. Keiichi was a graduate student at the Nekomi Institute of Technology, and a friend of the family. "You actually think someone is trying to destroy Tokyo…again?"

"Of course!" shouted the former police detective-turned-street paladin Maniwa ("Radar-Man") Mitsuhiro. Maniwa has only recently become lucid enough to fight that which cannot be seen, like the fae or ghosts (for example) but are threats to the citizens of Tokyo. In his spare time, he operates a pirate radio station. "This land is center of paranormal activity, after all."

"Tell us what to do, sir," says the young Izumi ("Izzy") Koushiro. He was a young teenager who was a computer wizard and "Digimon" tamer.

"I want you guys to manually reprogram the refraction node of each point of the deflector grid," Ranma said.

"Why is that, Saotome?" Nabiki asked.

"Good question. Here is the answer. One, I don't want ONE person to ever have control over a power system like the deflector grid, so I would need five other people to 'man' the station. Two, I don't want this system to fall in the wrong hands, especially when you have a system this potentially dangerous. And, three, I will need to do this, because a certain friend of my hasn't built my quantum generator yet…which I would need for auxiliary power."

Down around the outskirts of Okayama, a certain universal scientific genius sneezes.

"So…you will need MY help, too?" Nabiki says with a smirk.

"Well, yeah…if you want to live."

"Good point," Nabiki said, as she examined the data. "Simple enough. I'm on it."

"Okay, people," says Ranma. "We only have thirty seconds left, so let's get this thing DONE."

"RIGHT!" said everyone in unison.

All over time, five small towers (all of which built on the key nexus points that will make up the foundation of the future "Crystal Tokyo") emerge from their respective hiding places…with Tokyo Tower being at the center. An emergency alarm sounded, effectively forcing everyone in the vicinity to flee the tower.

"Five seconds until impact."

"I'm finished," Ami says.

"Done," Keiichi replied.

"My task has been completed," replies Maniwa.

"Got it!" Izzy interjected.

"Nabiki that that last tower aligned!" Ranma yelled.

"I've been done a few moments ago, Saotome," Nabiki smirked.

"Ha, ha," Ranma replied. "Activating defense grid…NOW."

CHOOOOOM-!

At the last minute, the energy expulsion from the binary fusion canon made contact with an erected shield. There was a rumbling sound, but the shield held.

Within the _Rantsu_, the lights dimmed a bit.

"Will restore primary power in five minutes," SELMA replies.

"Thanks, Nabiki for your help," Ranma says.

"Any time, Ranma-baby," Nabiki replied.

"SELMA, do we have enough power to employ 'the flash'?"

"Affirmative."

"'The flash?'" Nabiki inquired.

"Oh, yes," Ranma replied, as he puts on a pair of sunglasses. "Take a look at the view screen of Tokyo Tower."

Nabiki did as she was told.

'Now, why does that sound so familiar-' Nabiki thought.

FLASH!

Tokyo Tower emitted a flash of light that erased short-term memory of everyone in the city, save for certain individuals who either knew to expect such a thing, or who were naturally resistant the effects to the "neuralizer".

"Now, Nabiki, everything that you have experienced, is nothing more than a dream."

"…A dream…"

"Good. SELMA, beam her into her own bed, and make sure she is dressed in her sleepwear."

BRRRRRRIIIIIING!

With Nabiki gone, Ranma could now relax.

"I can't believe that this is the fourth time this month I had to erase her memory like that," Ranma said with a sigh.

"Actually, it was the seventh."

"I see. Are you sure she won't get brain-damaged or something?"

"Psychosis developed from being exposed by multiple neural neutralization is a rare occurrence, Captain."

"Be as it may, I may not like Nabiki as she is NOW, but I don't want her to be 'handicapped' in any way."

And then…

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"That is a call from the Prime Minister's office."

"Great," Ranma said, as he taps a keystroke on the consol. "Too bad the Prime Minister wasn't the ones affected by the clean-up…"

A few hours later, the Sailor Scouts (with the exception of Usagi and Rei) were watching TV over at the Cherry Hill Temple.

"…And in late-breaking news, the founding members of the Justice League have turned themselves over to the custody of Federal authorities, for unlawful use of a 'weapon of mass destruction'," says "Snapper" Carr. "And in a surprising turn of events, it has been learned that the Japanese super-heroine, Sailor Moon, will be charged as an 'enemy combatant', since she is NOT a U.S. citizen. This would be the first step towards charging her as a terrorist, under present statute."

"This is horrible!" Luna wailed.

"I'll say," Artemis replied. "It is conceivable that she could be jailed for at least twenty years."

"WHAT?" the other girls said…save for Ami, who was monitoring all forms of communications concerning their leader; the other absentees were Rei and Makoto, who were now stuck on the JL Satellite, thanks to the activation of the cannon (which drained the power supply that ran the station). Suddenly, the girls wondered if Usagi, after spending years in prison, would return to Japan "butch". Strangely, this had some appeal to Michiru…

"And where are Rei and Makoto, for that matter?" asked Haruka.

"I…I hope that there are fine," Hotaru asked.

"They are…for the moment," Ranma replied, as he finishes climbing the steps of the temple.

"YOU!" Haruka yells, as she goes over to attack Ranma. "Because of your meddling with the Princess' life she is trouble-"

"Peace be with you," Ranma replied in an eerie voice.

Suddenly, all the fight was drained from her.

"Huh?" Haruka said with a confused look.

"That's MUCH better," Ranma says with a smirk.

"What did you do to Haruka?" Michiru demanded.

"Hypnotic suggestion," Ranma replied. "Okay, listen up. Usagi is in custody, until things gets cleared."

"Do you think she will be okay?" Naru says. "Do I need to be activated?"

"Sure, why not? As for Usagi's well-being…it's safe to say that she'll find some bright side…"

In one of Cadmus' prison facilities, 'Moon undergoes a "strip-search".

"Okay," Usagi replied contently, as she faced the prison walls in holding. "You may…search me."

The other justice leaguers (save for Batman, who wasn't present) sweat-dropped. Rae (as the Martian Manhunter) was trying his best not to blow "his" stack.

"Um, we weren't going to be 'stripped'," said Wally ("The Flash") West.

"Oh, we weren't?" 'Moon said, trying to act innocently.

John ("Green Lantern") Stewart turns to Superman.

"You were MARRIED to her?" John asked.

Superman did his best to be embarrassed.

"SHE is a founding leader?" Hawkgirl asked Wonder Woman.

"Auntie can be a bit…eccentric, sometimes," Wonder Woman replies.

"I see. Makes me feel sorry for her husband."

**Meanwhile, up at the JL Satellite…**

"We should be down there and see if our families are okay," Sailor Diana said.

"Trust me, we would have known if Tokyo was destroyed," Sailor Jupiter replied. "Besides, we should do what we can to help people here."

"But…but how? I don't know anything."

"Take a look at those guys," 'Jupiter says, as she pointed to a group of workers ferrying boxes and equipment. "Apparently, they need to replace much of this equipment, which has shorted out."

"Oh, I see…"

"Good. We ALL have uses. Earlier, I used my electricity to help recharge as much of the station as possible, but I will still find a way to help. Maybe…I can help feed some of these people-"

"Guys!" Supergirl says, as she peers into space. "We got incoming missiles!"

"Great!" says the armored warrior named "Steel", who created a suit of silver armor to mimic both Superman's powers and the mystic hammer of Thor. "Just what we need."

"What's going on?" 'Diana asked.

"We're being attacked by 'Domiciles' missiles," Steel replied.

"Huh?"

"They're designed to drill into the satellite," says Pat Dugan, as he gets into his power armor called "STRIPE".

And then-

BOOM!

The satellite rocked, as fifty missiles penetrated the hull all over the satellite.

"Oof!" 'Diana said, as she fell down.

"You okay?" 'Jupiter asked, as she helped up the Sailor of Diana.

"I guess so-

FWOOSH!

Suddenly, the nose of the missiles popped opened to reveal the cloned doppelgangers of-

"'The Ultimen'?" Supergirl said.

The Ultimen was another government-sponsored team that was used by Cadmus to test new superpowers. Unfortunately, the original members—the Japanese "Wind Dragon", the Native America "Long Shadow", the African-American "Juice" and the alien twins (boy and girl respectively) Downpour (Zan) and Shifter (Jayna)…with their monkey Gleek—were placed in stasis until the bodies stabilized. Even more unfortunate is the fact that Cadmus decided to clone the Ultimen to be used as "living weapons", which were being controlled by-

BOOM!

"This is 'Power Girl'," said the buxom daughter of Superman and Sailor Moon into her wireless mic. She stepped out of her own Domiciles missile, which "landed" close to the engineering.

"I'm in, and, soon, I will cause the Justice League's power to…KA-BOOM!"

**Tbc.**

**Next (and final) time: "Free Fall" & "Finale".**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Star Trek, Justice League Unlimited and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 17: "Free Fall" & "Finale"**

* * *

**65 years into the future…**

"Mom, do we have to?" asked 32-year old Terry McGinnis, as he, his younger brother Matt and his mother Mary drove to the Nerima Ward of "Old Tokyo". "I swear, Great-grandmother Ranko always likes telling us 'war stories' whenever we stop by to visit."

"Yes, can't we just SEND her the invitation, or something?" Matt interjected.

"Be as it may, she doesn't get that many visitors," said the red-haired Mary (1/4 Japanese). "Besides, since you and Dana are getting married, it would be nice to invite IN-PERSON. She doesn't get that many visitors these days."

"Fine," Terry replies. "Personally, I would rather be in Gotham 'moonlighting'."

"Well, Gotham can WAIT," says Mary. Ever since she had learned of her oldest son's activities as "The Batman", she was worried about his safety. But if he wanted to be a 'crimefighter'—and Lord knows that Gotham needs a protector—then why should she stand in the way? At any rate, she insisted that she and her sons make the effort in personally delivering the news of Terry's wedding in person, as a means of getting Terry to have a break from his "moonlighting" job.

Soon, the McGinnis family is dropped off in front of the Tendo Compound. It's been some time they were last at the place, since most "family functions" took place at Crystal Tokyo. "Granny Ranko" preferred to stay at the home, since she teaches the family martial arts style—the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu—at the training hall. So why WOULD she go to another place to teach?

"Mom, why is Granny Ranko, well, always a girl?" Matt asked.

"Don't you remember, dummy?" Terry retorted. "She is LIKE that because, well, she doesn't care which gender she is."

"Actually," Mary began. "The reason why she prefers to be 'Granny Ranko' is because of the fear of scrutiny if it was known that she and 'Ranma Saotome' are, in fact, one and the same."

"Oh, yeah," Matt replies. "I'd be 'pissed off' too, if people found out that I caused a huge earthquake that destroyed Tokyo."

"But that's not fair, Mom," Terry says. "Granny Ranko was the one who was attacked by that Phoenix God 'Saffron'."

"Be as it may, people do not take the time to realize these 'facts'."

"Man that certainly 'suck' to be a girl all the time," Matt says.

"I don't know," says Terry, as he takes his bottled water, and pour some of the contents onto his younger brother's head. "You do look cute…as a GIRL."

"HEY!" Matt-chan yelled, as she knocked the bottle out her brother's hand. "You KNOW I don't like it when you do that!"

True to form, the family curse was active within Matt McGinnis, which activated upon his 16th birthday. Terry was thankful that he escaped the curse. It must be noted that with each subsequent generations, the chances of a male child getting the curse lessens. So with the McGinnis brothers, there was a 12.5 percent chance of getting the curse. Unfortunately, Matt, unlike Terry, didn't beat the odds.

"Matt, Terry, please," Mary says. "Not now."

"Okay, Mom," said the siblings.

A few minutes later…

"Why, hello," Ranko said, as she greeted the McGinnis. She was dressed in her "training gi".

"Hi, Granny," Terry and Matt said in unison.

"Hello, Grandmother," Mary said, as she hugged Ranko. "How are you?"

"Just dandy. I've just wrapped up a class, so just make yourselves at home while I get things cleaned."

Ranko then notices that Matt was a girl.

"Oh, and here," Ranko said, as she reached into the house and pulls out a hot kettle full of water.

"Thanks," Matt replied, as she received and poured the contents over her head…

A short time later, Ranko, over dinner, was telling stories about her days in the Justice League, and how Sailor Moon saved the world from a near-Armageddon…from herself.

**FLASHBACK!**

Col. Ranma Saotome, in full USAF dress uniform, paced back and forth in the hallway of the White House. It was no secret that there was those within the beltway of Washington D.C. did not like the fact that someone like the martial artist was so connected to the American government. Essentially, Ranma (and his wife Usagi, for that matter) had dual American citizenship, and was frequently "loaned out" to the British government on a regular basis. The Japanese government, concerned about what had just occurred in the past four hours, has implored Ranma to speak to the American government, and present THEIR position on the matter. It was no secret that the arrest of Sailor Moon and the near-destruction of Tokyo has rattled various governments around the world, and has put them on a state of "red alert".

And then-

"You may come in," said an aide.

Ranma nods, picks up his briefcase and hat, with files in hand, and enters the Oval Office. There, sitting with the President, Vice-President and his Intelligence and Security teams was Director Amanda Waller of Cadmus, General Wade Eiling (military liaison to Cadmus), Director Maria Hill of SHIELD, General Jack O'Neil of Homeworld Security…and Brg/General Steve ("Captain America") Rogers.

"Come in, Colonial Saotome," the President said.

"Thank you, sir," said Ranma, as he enters the room.

"Sir, I really insist that…COLONEL Saotome should be placed under arrest," says Eiling.

"You'll have to go through ME first, Eiling," O'Neil says.

"Sir, he's a member of the Justice League as 'Sailor Helios'," Waller interjects.

"And, he happens to be a member of the Avengers as 'Ronin'," Rogers says. "So Saotome falls under SHIELD jurisdiction."

"With all due respect, Rogers," Hill begins. "He has not been exactly cooperative in SHIELD's attempt to institute the 'superhero registration act'."

"With all DUE respect, Director Hill," replies Ranma. "I DON'T want the government knowing my business…that not related to my duties. And I'm sure that there are plenty of people here, in this room, that wants their privacy respected."

"We just want to make sure that people are held accountable," replies the Vice-President.

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Then should the Japanese government hold the United States for the near-destruction of Tokyo?"

"As we have just told the President, it was the Justice League-" Waller said.

"It was NOT the League, Mrs. Waller," Ranma replied. "You think after all these years of fighting for justice, that the 'League—or any other group—would turn on those we all have sworn to protect?"

"Tell me, Saotome, did you come to this realization before or after the Justice Lords fiasco?" Hill says.

"I've always believe in what I've been saying-"

"According to your OWN report, your counterpart seemed to lost faith in his mission."

"And that gets to the crux of my request for this meeting," Ranma said, as he take his files, and placed them on the President's desk. "I have evidence that Cadmus might be involved in illegal activities, including the attempted assassination of my wife Usagi Tsukino-

"WHAT?" O'Neil and Rogers yelled in unison.

"-As well a consorting with a known criminal like Lex Luthor," Ranma finished. "I chose to return to government service, because I saw an opportunity to help enhanced international cooperation. If Cadmus is working WITH Lex Luthor, what am I supposed to do? Sit quietly and do nothing? How do you think this will affect America's image when word reaches the public?"

The President muses for a minute.

"Director Waller, what's the status on the counter-measures?"

"We have launched 'Operation: Damocles' about an hour ago," Waller said.

The President rose from his seat.

"You authorized a strike on the Justice League satellite without MY authorization?"

"We didn't want to take the chances of a Justice League counter-strike, sir," Eiling said.

"Sir, I've should have been informed of this, and I don't even support Saotome's position in the matter," Hill says.

"And my office should have been informed, since it was MY office that approved the building of the present Justice League satellite," O'Neil replied. "And there happen to be military personnel stationed there."

The President then sits down.

"I got too much on my plate as it is," the President says. He then looks up at his security team. "You ALL will have until midnight to resolve this situation, otherwise, someone is going to be hung out to DRY. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," said everyone in unison.

"Dismiss."

As Ranma leaves the Oval Office, Waller goes up to him.

"You have NO right in exposing me like THAT!"

"I have every right to protect those close to me, Mrs. Waller. And I suggest that you watch your back…where Luthor is concerned."

Waller tried to ignore Ranma's words, but couldn't shake the feeling that Ranma was right.

"Mrs. Waller—Amanda—you have known Usagi and I since the 1970s…when we were assigned in Indochina together. You KNOW what type of person she is. If you don't trust ME, then trust the type of person that Usagi has always been."

The African-American bureaucrat ponders Ranma's words.

"Why should I trust you NOW, after that whole 'Justice Lords' fiasco?"

"Simple. If you are going to use that incident as the basis for your choices, then you must remember the 'Moon Princess' factor…or lack there of."

"Alright, I'll play it by ear. What do you 'suggest' I should do?"

Ranma smiles.

**Meanwhile, aboard the JL Satellite…**

"Diana's Hammer SMASH!"

Sailor Diana lowered her charged "Mallet-sama" on top of the foot of one of the clones known as "Long-shadow". Like the original, the clone had the ability to grow ten times his normal height, which, in turn, augments his strength.

BLAM!

Unfortunately, the clones were programmed to register no pain.

"Eeek!" 'Diana yelped, as the giant was about to stomp on the girl with his other foot-

"Thunder Dragon SMASH!"

'Diana swore that she saw a dragon made from electricity shoot out from her friend, "Sailor Jupiter". It hit the Long-Shadow clone, and smashed him against the bulkhead.

"Thanks, 'Jupiter-" 'Diana said, as she turned to see her teammate's eyes.

She gasped.

Sailor Jupiter's eyes were like that of a lizard's.

"Your…your eyes-!" 'Diana exclaimed.

"Heh," 'Jupiter said, as she laughed it off. "My old sempai made me 'Dragon-blooded' by accident."

When a younger Ranma and the crew of the USS _Defiant_ accidentally traveled back in time to the present era, THAT Ranma had accidentally acquired the legendary "Dragon's Fist" from a scroll buried under Mishima land…during a fight with a demonic version of Jinpachi Mishima. Afterwards, during a sparring session, Ranma (who was 'Jupiter's old "sempai" from WAY back) accidentally imprinted the "Dragon's Mark" to 'Jupiter. And over time, the mark grew stronger, enchanting her blood until she became "Dragon-blooded". Aside from a few enhancements of her physical and spiritual self, 'Jupiter was still as normal as ever.

So far, it seems.

On a side note, Jinpachi was Ranma's old business partner who was killed by his son, Heihachi (Ranma's "present" business partner). The Rantsu and Mishima clans have a love-hate relationship, with the Rantsus having 51 percent ownership of the Mishima Zaibatsu, while the Mishima run the day-to-day operations (the Rantus prefer to manage the humanitarian foundation, the Rantsu Foundation). And only during the family squabbles within the Mishima clan (when the male members end up trying to kill each other during the annual "Tekken Tournaments") do any of the Rantsu step in to secure the corporation's daily operations. Thankfully, such transitions are rare.

"Is it…catching?"

"I…don't know, but lucky me, I guess."

CHOOOOOM!

The lights dim…again.

"Hey, guys, we better check on the power," says Supergirl. "You girls better come with me, so we can check on the power system."

"Right!" the Sailor Scouts say, as they went down to the main power core.

When they got there, they saw several heroes, including the nuclear physicist/superhero "The Atom" (a man who can shrink to the size of an atom) was laying on the ground.

"What's going on?" 'Diana asks.

"Leave him," Supergirl says. "We have to see if Steel is okay."

The girls reach the power core, only to see-

BLAM!

A girl who could pass as Supergirl's older more buxom sister was smashing Steel into the control panel. Already, Steel's armor was falling off.

"YOU!" Supergirl exclaimed.

Powergirl turns towards the three girls.

"So…my dear cousin showed up…with her little friends," Powergirl smirked. "But no matter…dealing with you guys won't take TOO long."

**Meanwhile, at LexCorp…**

ZAP!

"YOU!" Luthor yelled, as he realized that Amanda Waller was destroying his new android body with a high-powered laser cannon. He had thought to take down Batman, when the Dark Knight confronted earlier…only to have Waller come in and destroy his creation. "You ruined EVERYTHING!"

"I hope so, Luthor," Waller said. "You played me just to make yourself a new android body…based upon the works Professor Ivo's 'Project: Amazo'."

"Doesn't matter," Luthor says. "I'll just build another one."

"I don't think so, Luthor," says a voice.

Luthor turns around to see-

"The Justice League," Luthor sneered.

"And Friends!" Sailor Moon shouted out.

Ranma rolls his eyes in disbelief.

"We're taking YOU down, Lex," Superman replies.

"I…I don't think…so-" Luthor began, as he suddenly began to shake violently.

"Arrgh!

Suddenly, certain parts of his body began to split a part, as parts of Luthor's body became mechanical.

"Ewww," the Flash says.

"I'll say," Sailor Moon says, as she observes the mechanical tentacles that Lex produced. "Though I do see some…possibilities."

"Sailor Moon, don't go THERE," Sailor Helios replies. "We get enough of THAT back home."

"I was hoping that I could hide my true form just a few more minutes," Luthor says, as he spoke in a mechanized voice. And then, his lower body opens up to reveal a familiar-looking skull.

"Brainiac," Superman replied.

Brainiac was a Kryptonian probe that gained sentience while in deep space, returned, and stole the Kryptonian city of Kandor before moving on. It had thought that all of Krypton was gone, so it created a world in its own image: Colu. Colu was a low-tech planet that was accelerated to become the technological hub of the galaxy. Upon learning that Superman had survived, and was in possession all of Krypton's knowledge, Brainiac attacked Superman in order to absorb him and the Earth…and has been an archenemy ever since.

"What's…happening to me?" Lex struggles to ask.

"I had secretly implanted a 'nanotech' payload the last time I was HERE," Brainiac says.

"Of course…why would I have survived a direct hit?" Luthor replied.

"So I bid my time until such a time I can achieve full consciousness, while improving your 'animal protein."

"Doesn't matter," Waller said, as she took aim with her gun. "You're going down."

"What SHE said!" said the Flash.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Lex/Brainiac took a direct hit…only to get back up.

"Oh, crap," said Waller.

"Allow ME," 'Moon says. Over the years, she has grown in power…and the use of that power. Her eyes glowed white. "Moon Healing VISION!"

A beam of white energy was emitted from her eyes…

"Arrrgh!" Lex/Luthor yelled, as they felt themselves being taken apart.

"He…they are resisting my attempts to heal them!" 'Moon says.

"BE GONE," Brainiac says, as he emits a pulse beam.

"Everyone, duck-!' 'Helios began.

BOOM!

Everyone was blown out of the floor, and was now free-falling.

"I got you!" 'Helios said, as she grabbed Batman.

"I don't need help-"

"You wouldn't, if you had actually took up my offer to learn how to fly…BATman!"

"I got you, 'Mandy-chan!" 'Moon said, as she grabbed Waller.

"Princess, you KNOW how I hate it when you call me THAT," Waller smirked.

"Of course," 'Moon said with a smile.

Waller rolls her eyes in response.

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited – DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Star Trek, Justice League Unlimited and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 18: More "Free Fall" & "Finale"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Superman and Lex/Brainiac were going toe-to-toe.**

BLAM! BLAM!

Lex/Brainiac countered with a tentacle "whip attack", causing Superman to reel from the counter.

"Kal!" 'Moon yelled, as she handed-off Waller to the Green Lantern. She then grabbed Lex/Luthor in a chokehold from behind.

"Give it up, 'Lex-iac'!"

"Did you think of that all by yourself, my little 'Moon Princess'?" Luthor/Brainiac replied.

"Why, yes."

"DON'T go into advertisement," came the reply, as he wraps a tentacle around 'Moon, and-

ZAP!

"Ahhhh!"

Stunned, Lex/Brainiac strapped the Moon Princess on his back.

"Now, where was I?"

"Usagi!" Superman, 'Helios and Martian Manhunter yelled in unison, as they tried go after Luthor/Brainiac.

"No," Lex/Brainiac replied, as he jammed another tentacle into Lex Corp, which caused more tentacles to burst out of the LexCorp building. Now, the 'League were distracted by hundreds of tentacles.

"What's up with this guy and tentacles?" 'Helios said, as she whipped off a few dozen 'Vacuum Blades', while the rest of the 'League had to deal with the attack in their own way.

Unfortunately, with so many attacks, the 'League were impaled against the outside of building.

"You have been defeated," Lex/Brainiac says. "Now…you will be absorbed."

With that, the digitization begins.

"I am SO willing to wait my turn-" the Flash began to say.

ZAAAAAAP-!

"Arrrgh!" replied 'Helios. "I'm…not…going down!"

'Helios' aura blazed.

"Sun BURST!"

'Helios broke free, just as the Martian Manhunter phases out of HIS binds. Together, they freed their teammates.

"We got what WE wanted," Lex/Brainiac says, as he pats 'Moon on the head. "Now, to go to phase two."

With that Lex/Brainiac, with 'Moon in tow, disappears into the LexCorp building. And then-

RUUUUMBLE!

A huge skull with attached tentacles emerged.

"Now, we can begin the 'hallowing'," Lex/Brainiac declares, as the skull ship began to fire upon the city of Metropolis.

"Go!" Superman yelled, as the team launched their assault.

After a series of exchanges, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and 'Helios got into position.

Superman and Martian Manhunter emitted their respective heat vision.

FWOOSH!

Green Lantern emitted a laser beam made from green, Oan energy.

ZAP!

'Helios cupped her hands.

"Solar Beam BLAST!"

CHOOM!

BOOM!

With the ship now on the verge of crashing, Wonder Woman turns to 'Helios.

"You think Usagi will be okay?"

'Helios extended her senses.

"She is not IN that ship," 'Helios says.

Superman flies up to 'Helios position.

"And if she is not in there, then neither is Lex/Brainiac," Superman replies.

"We better see if Waller knows where they could went," 'Manhunter says.

Meanwhile, Lex/Brainiac, with 'Moon strapped on his back, teleport to the main Cadmus building.

"Um, guys…you can drop me off now," 'Moon says.

"Actually, we will need you for our grand purpose," Lex/Brainiac says, as he burst through the nanotech lab. "You are the product of the 'Weaver', and there fore allow us to transcend this and other dimensions throughout the universe."

Lex/Brainiac stops, and looks at the nanotech.

"This will do," Lex/Brainiac as he began to absorb everything in the room. "And thanks to that piece on nanoprobe within you, you will be remade as well."

"NO-!" 'Moon cried.

**Meanwhile, back at the JL Satellite…**

"Ha!" 'Sailor Diana yelled, as she landed a solid blow.

POW!

Powergirl merely smirked. Already, she has taken out Supergirl and Sailor Jupiter.

"You actually think YOU can stop me, little girl?" Powergirl smirks.

"I'll do what I can, you witch!" 'Diana says, as she takes out "Mallet-sama".

"What's this? Is this some sort of JOKE?"

'Diana yells, as she takes a swing at the demi-Kryptonian-

POW!

The blow rocked Powergirl, as she stumbled back.

"Huh?" Powergirl says.

'Diana then remembered something.

Kryptonians were susceptible to magic…and magical attacks.

With renewed confidence, 'Diana rushed in for another attack.

POW! BAM! SMACK!

"You…you cut me!" Powergirl yelled, as she wiped the blood from her lips. Her eyes began to glow red. "You're going to pay for that-!"

POW!

Feigning weakness, Supergirl performed an uppercut attack, knocking Powergirl into air. Before she could respond-

"Thunder Dragon CRASH!" 'Jupiter yelled, as launch her "Thunder Dragon Attack".

A huge dragon made from electricity was launched, and slammed into Powergirl.

"Ahhhhhhh-!"

With Powergirl down, Supergirl, and Sailors Moon and Diana look at each other.

"DUSTED!" the girls say, as they jumped and high-fived each other.

**Meanwhile, back on Earth…**

Upon 'Moon's absorption, 'Helios hears Sailor Moon's psychic scream. Waller was kind enough to inform the 'League that Lex/Brainiac would most likely to acquire more technology from Cadmus, since it had the most advance technology. So, they took a Javelin to Washington DC.

"No," 'Helios began.

Superman turns his head towards 'Helios.

"What is it?"

"Sailor Moon…she's gone."

"What?" the group yelled.

"'Helios is right," Martian Manhunter says. "I do not feel her presence even telepathically."

As soon as the group lands, they see that Cadmus has been changed. The building seemed hollowed out, revealing two people.

"We welcome you, heroes," says "Lexiac"…and Brainiac Moon (or "Mooniac")!

"No!" Wonder Woman says.

Both Lexiac and Brainiac Moon wore gold armor. Both of their eyes glowed, and had three dots that formed a "V" on their respective foreheads. And they were green skinned. The only difference is that elements of Sailor Moon's costume were incorporated in Brainiac Moon's new form.

"With my mate at my side, we shall reshape the universe in our image."

"Take them down!" Superman yells. "And don't hold back!"

The team rushed forward.

"My dear, continue with our work, while I deal with these interlopers," Lexiac says.

"Of course," Brainiac Moon says, as she continues to assemble the generator that will assimilate the entire planet.

Lexiac lands in front of the heroes.

"Let me show you my TRUE power, heroes," Lexiac says. "Let me show you what you fear the most…"

Lexiac forms duplicates of…the Justice Lords.

"Grrrrr!" 'Helios growled.

"We lost their TRUST!" Lord Superman said, as he punches Superman.

BLAM!

And so the fight began.

The Martian Manhunter faced his doppelganger.

"You failed in living up to the dream of a force for peace," said Lord Martian Manhunter.

Martian Manhunter smirked.

"I think it will be best to change tactics," said the Martian, as he shifted form to his other one…SAILOR MARS."

"How…?"

"My 'magical girl' abilities are not so easily duplicated," Sailor Mars says. "And guess what? Martians have an easy weakness: fire. Mars Firebird ELIMINATION!"

Only as Sailor Mars, is the Martian immune to fire.

FWOOSH!

"No-!" said the doppelganger, as it melted into nothing.

The Flash, who has already dispatched his own foe, sees all this.

"Boy, J'onn…you look kind of HOT," the Flash says.

Sailor Mars blushes at the remark.

Meanwhile, Sailor Antihelios confronts Sailor Helios.

"See? You failed to protect Usagi…again."

'Helios laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"That you would think that I'd hold back…merely because you LOOK like me?"

"What-?"

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

BOOM!

"Idiot," 'Helios said, as she ran over to where Brainiac Moon was completing her agenda.

Without even looking, "Mooniac" erected a force field.

BANG!

"That is far enough, Sailor Helios,' she said in a monotone voice.

"Hmmm," 'Helios mused. "Usagi, babe, you can't do this."

"Trying to appeal to my emotions is a wasted effort."

"Was it a wasted effort when we were there for Hoshiko, when SHE was assimilated by Borg?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I will reshape the future to bring order to this universe. Hoshiko will have never been assimilated."

'Helios muses a bit. And then, he pulled a page from her old friend, James T. Kirk.

"I see…then I guess that means no more of 'the Wild Horse'."

"Wh-what?"

"Think about it. By assimilating everything, there will be no need for procreation. And if there isn't any more need for procreation, well…"

Mooniac gasped.

"You mean…I won't get to have those…'marathon sessions' I enjoy so much?"

"Yep. But if you prefer Lexiac to me, considering that all he is interested in is POWER, then-"

BLIP!

With the forcefield down, Mooniac rushes over to 'Helios, and began to kiss her all over her face.

"Oh, Ranma," Mooniac says. "I'm sorry for forgetting who I was."

"It's okay, babe," 'Helios says. "There IS time to still save the world, you know."

"You're right," Mooniac shifts back into her original form: Sailor Moon; she still have the Brainiac marks etched into her skin (though incorporated into her tiara). "And we better get out of here, since your daughter is about to crash the Javelin into this structure!"

Wonder Woman, with her might strength, flings the craft into building.

"HA!"

BOOM!

The subsequent explosion scatters everyone about.

"Ow," the Flash said, as he shook his head. And then he sees Lexiac. "HA, you lose!"

Suddenly, tendrils pop out of the ground, grabs a hold of the Flash.

"Hardly," says Lexiac, as he forms a shotgun. "I can still cause your demise, and make sure that the Justice League become…the Justice Lords."

"NO!" the Flash says, as he vibrates himself loose.

"Huh," Lexiac says, as he stands ready. "Are you going to FIGHT me, boy?"

With a look of grim determination, the Flash runs away.

With a smirk, Lexiac begins to repair his assimilation tower, only to have the Flash run into him…hard.

BANG!

The Flash picks up more speed, circles the globe, and smashes Lexiac again…again…and again.

BANG! BANG! BANG-!

Accelerating past his limits, while breaking the sound barrier many times over, the Flash becomes a living dynamo of energy. And with each subsequent hit, more of Lexiac is broken away. Finally, with full of energy, the Flash pummels into Lexiac with his fists, separating what was Lex Luthor from what was Brainiac.

BOOM!

When it was all over, Lex Luthor was human, although naked.

"Huh?" Luthor replies.

"Oh…" Sailor Moon says, as she and 'Helios emerge from the rubble, as does the rest of the 'League. However, when 'Helios sees that the Flash was surrounded by crackling energy, she becomes concerned.

"Wally-!"

"Ranma, I-" the Flash says, before disappearing.

"What's going on?" Hawgirl says.

"He went too fast," 'Helios says. "He's going to a extra-dimensional energy field known as 'The Speed Force'. And if he doesn't slow down…he won't come back!"

""Helios, I've established a telepathic lock," 'Mars says.

"Sailor Moon-" 'Helios began.

"Got it," 'Moon says, as she glowed. "Gateway has been established."

"Father?" Wonder Woman begins to say with worry.

"Hey, don't worry about me, my daughter," 'Helios says. "I'll be back."

"Good luck, Ranma," Superman says.

"Thanks," Ranma replied. "And Superman?"

"Yes?"

"Don't kill Luthor. As much of a scumbag he is…even his life is worth SOMETHING."

Superman smiles.

"You got it."

And with that, 'Helios entered Sailor Moon-

FWOOSH!

-And was gone.

'Helios was by no means as fast as a "Super-Speedster" like the Flash. However, he knew plenty of tricks to be close enough.

'Helios first pushed the envelop by channeling her powers into her body as the Warrior of the Sun.

BOOM!

Then, she applied the Instant Transmission Technique.

BOOM!

She then used her "Yellow Lantern Power Ring" to create a warp within a warp.

BOOM!

Finally, she manipulates the Time aspect of the speed formula to propel herself even further.

BOOM!

All around her, she sees shades of other runners…those who have previously went into the Speed Force, and those who WILL be in the Speed Force. She spots the Flash.

"Wally, you have to return home!"

"It's beautiful here,' Wally replied.

'Damn, I can't keep up this speed,' 'Helios thought to herself. "What about your friends? What about Linda?"

"Linda…"

"Yes, your WIFE."

The Flash thought for what seemed to be both an eternity and a moment in time…and came to a decision.

BOOM!

The Flash and 'Helios come flying out of Sailor Moon, who served as a living gateway into the Speed Force.

"I have you," Green Lantern says, as he created a cushion made out of green energy.

"Father!" Wonder Woman says, as she rushes over to comfort 'Helios.

"Huhh," Sailor Moon says, as she nearly collapsed.

"Serena!" Superman yelled, as he caught his former wife. Usagi uses the name "Serena" in the same manner as Clark uses the name "Kal-El" while in public.

"I'm okay, Kal-El," 'Moon replies.

Superman notices the markings on 'Moon's forehead.

"Brainiac-"

"-Is no longer a threat," Usagi says. "The moment it merged with a humanoid host, it ceased to exist as a separate entity. At least, this aspect has. All that the AI has been is now within me. It's over."

"I hope that you are right, I really do."

Deep in the recess of Sailor Moon's mind…

"No, I cannot stay here!" says Brainiac, as cute furry animals, lollipops, sugar and spice and everything nice dances around the AI. A _chibi_ version of Sailor Moon comes up.

"Would you like to play?" the shade says.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

Back in the real world, Sailor Mars receives word that the attack on the JL Satellite is over, as well as something else.

"Sailor Moon, Superman…you have to go to the Satellite."

'Moon and Superman look towards Sailor Mars.

"What is it?"

"Your daughter…Powergirl needs you!"

The former couple look at each other, and then at 'Helios.

"'Helios-" 'Moon began.

"Go," 'Helios waved.

"Thank you," Superman said, as the two took off.

'Helios sighs. It's good to be the winner of a struggle for a change…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And so that was that," Ranko says, as she sipped her tea. "We won."

"Well, as much as I liked your story-telling skills, Granny Ranko, it's getting late," Terry says, as he gets up and yawns.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, because first thing tomorrow morning, I'm putting you AND your brother Matt through another training session."

"Aw!" the McGinnis boys say in dismay.

"Well, goodnight, grandmother," Mary said, as she went over to kiss Ranko. "You sure you have everything okay down here?"

"Dear, I may be old, but I'm not infirmed. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, Mary and her sons go to bed.

As Ranko cleans up the dining room, she sees the photo taking by Jimmy Olsen, on the day Superman was supposed to disband the Justice League, but Green Arrow changed his mind. She sees herself as "Sailor Helios", standing next to her wife Sailor Moon, now the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She wished that she could express her love for her wife publicly, but, as far as the world was concerned, Ranma Saotome died the day Saffron attacked Tokyo. At least, they can see each other secretly…

Ranko then notices the picture of Batman. Who would have thought that Amanda Waller would use the same nanotech that caused so much trouble that day, to insure that Bruce Wayne's reproductive genes would override Terry's father Warren? Thus, in effect, Terry and Matt's biological father was Bruce Wayne, while Ranko's granddaughter Mary is Terry and Matt's mother. All that made her and her old student related. Weird.

Speaking of which…

Ranko taps her wristband.

CHIRP!

"Hello?" came the reply.

"Usagi, you're up?"

"Ranma, I just turned in for the evening, after a long day. I mean, with Dr Cochran's new 'warp drive' being mass-produced now, I have to hammer out the international agreement so many countries… "

"Don't tell me you're getting old are you?"

"Please."

"Okay, then, how about I come over for a little night cap?"

"YAWN! Alright. I'll let the Stewards know to expect your arrival."

"Killer. See you in a bit."

As Ranko sits her picture back on the mantle, she wonders if her life without the Justice League would have been any different.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: The Justice League saga continues in the new story, "Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited Next". See you then!**


End file.
